End Class Assassins
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: Assassination Classroom with a new E-class. (submit your own OC)
1. Chapter 1

I've seen a few Submit your own OC stories here, so I thought I'd give it a go and jump on the bandwagon.

This is basically the same assassination classroom story, but with a different E class. You can submit as many OC's as you like (I can't promise I'll write in every character, but I'll try my best).

Guides for submitting characters;

-The more detailed the better.

\- I may change some details about a submitted character to fit the story better or if I have too many similar character types.

-Submit by either review or PM.

Name;

Gender;

Birthday;

Eye colour/shape;

Hair colour/style;

Body type;

Height;

Weight;

Personality;

Background;

Why are you in E class;

Strengths;

Weaknesses;

Sexual Orientation;

Extra;


	2. Chapter 2

**First proper chapter- Character submission is still open. We need more male characters! Thank you for everyone who has submitted characters! This story starts on the first day of third year, before Korosensei is around.**

* * *

Ryu started walking up the mountain, panting slightly. He couldn't believe he'd have to do this everyday for the rest of the year- He was already exhausted! Once again he cursed himself for ending up in E class. Ryu Otori had never been the genius in the class, or particularly note-worthy, but he never thought he'd end up as the lowest of the low. He wondered who else was in E class with him- he was a little nervous; Apparently there had been a streak of badly behaved students last year, and there where more delinquents than ever.

Ryu hoped he wouldn't be a target. Even though he was tall, and by no means physically weak, Ryu's lack of confidence meant he often fell victim to the whims of others.

Ryu paused suddenly, when he saw a girl stood slightly in front of him, leaning against one of the many tree's growing on the mountain- he recognised her uniform as Kunugigaoka; she must be another member of E class.

"Um- Excuse me, are you alright?" Ryu called out, when he was still a few steps behind her. The girl turned to face him, her long black hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Her eyes where a deep shade of blue, almost indigo, and had tears forming in the corners.

"You- you're another member of E class, right?" The girl said. Ryu could only nod, he didn't have much experience with girls, he had no idea how to comfort one on the verge of tears. "I'm fine it's just.. I hurt my ankle. I'm not sure I can make it to class."

"I could carry you- if that's okay with you, I mean." Ryu offered- he wasn't the kind to just leave someone when they needed help. The girl gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you." She said. "My name is Leiko Izanami."

"Ryu Otori." Ryu said, introducing himself a little shyly as he stooped down to let her climb on his back.

By the time they arrived at the top of the mountain, Ryu really was exhausted; this walk was hard enough just by himself, carrying someone else made it near impossible. It was then that Ryu got his first glance at the E class building.

It wasn't as bad as the rumours made it out to be. There was no grave yards outside, or outhouses- it was just a simple wooden building. A few other students where starting to arrive now.

As soon as they reached their destination, Leiko's demeanour changed instantly. She slipped of his back and walked towards the building, clearly not limping.

"Thanks for saving me from having to walk myself." She said flippantly, all sweetness from earlier gone from her face and replaced with a cold smile. It took Ryu a moment to catch on.

"Hey! You aren't really hurt! You tricked me!" Ryu spluttered, feeling like an idiot. Leiko shrugged, a spark of meanness in her eyes.

"It isn't my fault you where easy to use." She said. "Besides, you should feel honoured I let you carry me~ "

Ryu couldn't even think of an answer to that- Luckily, he didn't have to, because a tall girl with golden hair tied in bunches walked over, an unimpressed look on her face. Ryu vaguely recognised her as Natsume Chisato.

"Seriously, the school year has just started and you're already messing with people, Leiko?" Chisato said. She was smiling, but there was an icy aura coming from her. Ryu swore he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I've made Chisato mad, scary." Leiko said, rolling her eyes, not bothering to look back as she walked into the building. Chisato's lavender eyes narrowed, but the cold smile stayed on her face.

"I'm not made yet- luckily for you." Chisato said. She and Leiko had been in the same class last year. Needless to say that they didn't get on, although the two hadn't had any proper fights, they always rubbed each other the wrong way.

"Um- thanks." Ryu said to Chisato. It was a little embarrassing being saved by a girl, but he was also happy she'd defended him.

"Your welcome!" Chisato said, a genuine smile on her face- she seemed like a completely different person now, not at all intimidating. "Although I hate to admit it, Leiko does have a point- don't make yourself too easy or else people will just use you."

"Right.." Ryu said, looking to the side as they walked in together.

The classroom was small- far smaller than the main school. Everything was simple and old-fashioned from the desks to to chalk board, there was no fancy technology here- not even a computer!

Ryu took a seat at the back, and looked around at some of the students already in the room. Next to him was a violet eyed girl with long platinum blond hair. She sat silently reading a book ignoring the noise around her. Ryu recognised her as Yuki Hishiro. She had gotten some of the best grades in the year group in 1st and 2nd year, bested only by Asano Gakushuu. What was a girl like her doing in E class?

In front of him was a purple haired girl he recognised as Hikaru Minatozaki. She sat quietly, looking down at her desk as if she was uncomfortable. Could she be shy? That seemed out of character for her. Ryu had been in her class last year, and Minatozaki had been pretty loud and always pulling tricks or calling people her minions whenever she got to be in charge of the group projects.

On his other side was a tiny boy- he was literally puny about the size of an eight year old, with wild long white hair pulled into a braid behind his back. Ryu recognised him instantly as Echo Shinoa, a pupil infamous for punching Seo, Araki and Ren, three of the school's top pupils. But seeing him up clos Shinoa didn't seem capable of dealing them much damage. He kind of reminded Ryu of a mouse.

Right at the front was Ayazi Koroniki. The teacher hadn't even arrived yet and she was sound asleep at her desk, blue hair spilling over her shoulders.

Chisato went and sat by her friends who where already here; Kazharu Kamiya, a slightly chubby short girl with amber eyes and a flower hair clip in her caramel hair, and Keirena Yoruha, a girl with green hair pulled up into a pony tail.

Yoruha and Kamiya had known each other since they where babies. They had both been relieved when they found out the other would be in E class as well.

"This sucks, I broke a nail walking up mountain." Kamiya complained, showing off her nails that where painted a sparkly blue colour, all of them immaculate, besides one that was chipped. "I only did it last night as well."

"How am I supposed to find a cool boyfriend when I'm stuck up on this mountain!" Yoruha added, resting her head in her hands.

"If you want a boyfriend, maybe plucking your eyebrows and changing your hairstyle is a good start." Leiko said from her desk, with a smile on her face as if she hadn't just insulted the other girl. Yoruha went pink.

"I wasn't asking you anyway!" The green haired girl bellowed, standing up out of her seat and balling her fists.

"Kei-Chan, don't let her get to you- " Kamiya said, trying to get her friend to calm down in vein; but once Yoruha lost her temper, there wasn't much you could do.

"What's wrong- I'm just being honest. Guy's don't go for girls who have a unibrow." Leiko said, with a sugary sweet tone.

"Ugh! I do not have a unibrow!" Yoruha fumed. A small black haired girl with big red eyes giggled.

"You know, people would try to mess with you less if you could control your temper." She said. The other girls looked at her. Rather than the normal uniform, she wore a black jumper and a furlined coat.

"You're in E class too, Mitsugu?" Chisato said, surprising a groan as she realised she was there. Great! They had the sociopath, and the bitch. Just perfect. Azumi Mitsugu had something of a negative reputation within the school. Something about selling people's secrets made people a little wary of her.

"Apparently threatening people with knives is 'dangerous' and 'against the law'." Mitsugu said, casually, as if she hadn't committed a crime.

"What is wrong with you? What kind of freak brings knives to school?" Leiko said, looking at Mitsugu as if she was some kind of zoo animal.

"Knives aren't that dangerous, information is the real killer." Mitsugu said. There was a threat behind her smile. "I wonder what kind of information you'd rather I keep a secret?"

"Aren't you a little old to still be going through a Chuunibyou phase?" Leiko said dismissively. "And that coat you're wearing is the worst thing I've ever seen in my life."

Wow- girls can be brutal to each other Ryu thought to himself, unable to stop himself from listening in. Suddenly, his concentration on their conversation was broken when somebody suddenly kicked his chair. Ryu looked over to see a short boy with hair spiked up in an impossibly gravity-defying way and blazing blue eyes. He had a bandaid on his cheek, and his left arm was covered in bandages.

"Hey! I was speaking to you- are you ignoring me?" The boy growled aggressively. Despite this boy probably being a head shorter than him, Ryu couldn't help but be a little intimidated. Was this guy a delinquent? Was he going to extort money out of him?

"S-sorry I was in a world of my own!" Ryu said quickly, not wanting to anger this guy any further. (Yes, Ryu was a wimp. He knew it!) "Do you need something?"

"Try to keep up." The boy barked. "I was saying us two should skip class."

"Uh- but that's against the rules." Ryu said, cowering into his seat slightly despite himself. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Duh. But this class is lame." The brunet said. Ryu was used to this. His weak-willed nature meant people often coerced him into breaking the rules along with them. He must just be an easy target for corruption, he sucked at confrontations!

"We could get into trouble.." Ryu said quietly, unable to even look the boy in the eye. The other boy scoffed.

"They've already thrown us into E class. The school doesn't give a shit what we do anymore." He said, with a devil-may-care grin. He took another step towards Ryu, invading his personal space. "What's wrong? Are you afraid?"

Ryu was afraid. And he hated himself for it. He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, but luckily, for the second time that day somebody came to his rescue.

"That isn't how you make new friends, Hiro-Chan~" a sing-song voice said, and suddenly 'Hiro-chan' was pulled by the back of his collar out of Ryu's personal space, by a much taller boy with strawberry blond hair.

"Satoshi!" 'Hiro-Chan' growled, turning to punch Satoshi who dodged easily, grabbing the other boy's wrist. "How many times! My name is Mahiro Kaminari! Do NOT call me Hiro-Chan!"

Satoshi just laughed easily, turning to talk to Ryu while still restraining Mahiro as he struggled to break free. "You will have to excuse Hiro-Chan, he's a little viscous, but he's harmless." The strawberry blond said, his grey eyes full of mirth. "Although I have to wonder why a great giant like you is afraid of a little puppy like this?"

Ryu looked down embarrassed. "I wasn't afraid.." He lied. Satoshi raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

"Satoshi! Let go of me before I break your arm!" Mahiro fumed, still struggling in vein to break free, his cheeks red from both embarrassment and anger. Their difference in strength was too much for Mahiro to overcome.

"How cute- is the runt mad?" Satoshi taunted, a teasing grin on his face, which only made Mahiro angrier.

"Come on you two, stop fighting. It's only the first day." A brunet girl said, walking over with a tired smile on her face. Arisu Tsukiko- Ryu had been in her class the year before. At first, Ryu thought Satoshi might argue with her as well, but he didn't, instead he complied and let go of Mahiro, who stumbled forwards.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb the class." Satoshi said, with a grin that definitely didn't look sorry. Mahiro stalked away back to his chair.

"I'll let this go for now, Yuu Satoshi, but after school I'll make you pay for humiliating me like that!" Mahiro said furiously.

"How terrifying." Satoshi deadpanned as he walked over and took a seat at his desk.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a boy with messy brown hair and Amber eyes burst in. His face was flushed and he was panting. He'd clearly run up here.

"M- made it." He said as he took his seat. He had paint-shaped finger prints on the hem of his shirt.

"Whoa- you got here before the teacher, that must be a first for you, Kazuma." Kamiya said. He smiled at her as he sat down, still breathing heavily.

"I actually managed to drop my sisters off at school without one of them clinging to my leg." Kazuma chuckled.

Just then, the door opened once more, and a young woman with dark hair and a lab coat walked in, smiling at the class.

"Good morning boys and girls. My name is Yukimura-Sensei, and I'll be your teacher for this year!"

* * *

 **First chapter out! Next chapter will be when Korosensei arrives. This E class is going to be more argumentative than the first.**

 **I'm trying to give every character a few lines in the chapter. I hope people liked how I wrote their characters.**

 **Submission is still open until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

List of characters so far! Sorry this isn't a chapter!

Female Students;

\- Azumi Mitsugu

-Natsumi Chisato

\- Kieriena Yoruha

-Kazuharu Kamiya

-Yuki Hishiro

-Ayazi Koroniki

-Hikaru Minutozaki

\- Arisu Tsukiko

\- Meiyy Celesi

\- Shion Norazaki

Male students;

\- Echo Shinoa

\- Yuu Satoshi

\- Kazuma Oishi

\- Mahiro Kaminari

\- Ryuu Otori

\- Pierre Ashiya

\- Ikuya Fukuya

\- Akihiko Takahiro

\- Michio Mori


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks thanks for all the submissions and reviews! Next chapters out! I hope people like it!**

 **sorry I've mispelled a few character's names a couple of times- Dislexia probs!**

* * *

Ryu walked up the hill towards class. It hadn't gotten any easier in the two weeks he'd been going to class here- If anything, he swore it was getting steeper. This humid weather didn't help either.

"Ryu! Are you sure you don't need me to carry you this time? You look ready to pass out." Leiko snickered, as she over-took him. She flashed him a devilish smile. She was wearing a new pair of expensive-looking earrings that where almost certainly bought by her new 'boyfriend' who was almost certainly too old for her.

"I'm fine." Ryu insisted, in denial, trying to keep his breathing even.

"Yo, Ryu!" Satoshi called out, walking up the hill with a couple of other students. "Can you believe what happened to the moon!?"

That's right- last week the moon had been blown to smithereens. Everything was thrown in a semi-state of chaos. Most schools where closed now because of the 'flooding risk' but of course, the Chairman of Kunugigaoka would never allow that.

"It doesn't feel real." Ryu admitted. "It seems like something out of a sci-fi movie."

"I can't help but take it a little personally." Tsukiko said, half-joking. After all 'Tsuki' meant moon. The others chuckled.

"It's clearly the work of aliens. My brother said so. It's probably part of their plan to take over the world." Mahiro said with conviction. Satoshi chuckled.

"Aliens? You'd seriously believe anything. It's far more likely to be a meteor from the astroid belt that broke free." Satoshi said. Mahiro glared at him.

"Well, when the aliens come for this planet, unlike you, I'll be prepared to fight them off!" He declared.

"How are you going to fight aliens off when I don't think you've ever won a fight with a human?" Satoshi said skeptically, smirking. Mahiro's cheeks reddened.

"Shut up! Yes I have!"

"Those two are the same as ever." Chisato said, as she walked alongside Ryu and Tsukiko, who both nodded.

"It feels weird everything going back to normal when the moon has been blown up." Ryu said. "I feel like things should be different somehow."

"It never seems to work like that, does it?" Chisato said. "Earthquakes, disasters, wars. They all happen and then the world just moves on."

The three of them walked in contemplative silence for a moment before Tsukiko piped up.

"Um- are those two okay?" She asked, indicating to Yoruha and Kamiya, who where walking a little behind them. Kamiya had her arms around Yoruha in a comforting way.

"Oh- them?" Chisato said. "Yoruha's a little upset because she always wanted to have a date under the full moon."

* * *

When Ryu and the others approached the building, it was clear that something was out of the ordinary-

Serious-looking Men and women in dark suits lined the building. There was an air of authority about them.

"Has the school hired new teachers?" Mahiro asked, looking a little wary of all these authority figures.

"I'm fairly certain they aren't teachers. Look closely. They are armed." Hishiro said. Ryu was surprised to hear her speak. She was normally silent and didn't bother to interact with the others unless the teacher asked her a question.

"Armed, ehy?" Mitsugu said with an excited smile. Michio Mori, a nice guy who was well known in the area for his wealth glanced over at her.

"Only she'd say that." He muttered to himself more than anyone else.

"Screw that! I'm not getting gunned down if some mob boss has decided this is his territory!" Mahiro declared, backing away.

"You jump to conclusions pretty fast." Tsukiko said, smiling slightly. But there was a general sense of unease in the class. Nobody took a step towards the building. Ryu felt nervous suddenly- What was going on? Why where there dangerous people outside the classroom?

Suddenly, one of the suited men walked over. He was tall and strong-looking with dark determined eyes and spiky black hair. He pulled something out of his jacket. Several members of the class flinched away- but it wasn't a weapon. He was getting out his ID.

"Tadaomi Karasuma- I'm an agent for the Government. I promise we aren't here to hurt you. We just have some pressing matters to discuss with you, E class." The man said. His expression was harsh, but Ryu liked his eyes. The way he looked at the class as competent humans worthy of respect, unlike most adults.

The students where ushered into the classroom by the agents. Hushed whispers and murmurs rippled through the class as they tried to work out what was going on.

"Maybe somebody was killed and they're calling us in for questioning." Ikuya Fukuya suggested. He was a black haired boy who didn't speak often, but when he did it was often doom and gloom.

"Mitsugu, did you finally go full psycho on us and stab someone?" Leiko asked under her breath as they took their seats.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Mitsugu said darkly.

Karasuma coughed to get the student's attention, and instantly, the class went silent.

"Now. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but if we're honest, it's a confusing time for us too." The agent said. What could he possible mean? Ryu wondered. "Well- I suppose its best not to beat around the bush. Boys and girls- you are about to witness something that may be shocking to you. But I must request that you remain calm and listen carefully to what we have to say. Bring it in."

The class stared at him, silent for once, everyone was brimming with nervous anticipation to see what the 'shocking thing' was. Ryu gulped, steeling his nerves, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

It was huge. Huge and yellow. A neon monster in a black cloak slithered into the class. The thing had tentacles! It's head was perfectly round with beady black eyes and a huge toothy grin on it's face.

The room was thick with silence as the class stared at the thing in disbelief. What the hell was going on? Was this thing real? Was this just a prank.

"Hello boys and girls! It's wonderful to meet you!" The thing said enthusiastically. Oh God! It could speak (and it's mouth didn't even move). "I'm you're new teacher from now on. I'm a super being who blew up the moon, and if you don't kill me by graduation next year, I'll blow up the earth too!"

The class stared, shocked. Seriously what the hell?

"Aha!" Mahiro declared suddenly, breaking the silence as he stood up out of his desk, a triumphant smirk on his face. "I told you aliens blew up the moon, Satoshi!"

"Is this really the time?" Satoshi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm an Earthling born and bred, young man!" The yellow monster fumed, it's cheeks reddening. It was cartoon-like, almost comical. "I'm every bit as much as an earthling as all you- "

The thing was cut off when suddenly, a knife went flying through the air, and became imbedded in the monster's round head. The class turned to see Mitsugu stood up out of her seat. She'd clearly just thrown the knife across the room.

"It said we had to kill it, right?" Mitsugu said. Ryu watched as the metal of the knife melted into the thing's head. The liquified metal dripped down. The monster chuckled.

"I commend you for such and early assassination attempt- " It said. "But I'm immune to knives, and metal in general. Plus no blades in the classroom!"

Karasuma coughed again to get the class' attention. Ryu wondered what he thought of them- he wasn't sure what was stranger, the situation or the way the class was reacting.

"Yes. This super-being blew up the moon. And he will do the same to the earth if we don't assassinate him." Karasuma said. "He is incredibly fast, and moves at a top speed of mach twenty! And conventional weapons are useless against him! The only thing that can harm him are this special material."

With that, Karasuma pulled out a green rubber knife and slashed it at the monster. It moved away faster than the eye could see, almost as if it had teleported.

"The only way this thing agreed to stay in one place so we could kill it, is if we allowed it to be the teacher of class 3-E." Karasuma explained. "We will supply you with the necessary equipment. From now on, you will be training to kill this monster!"

"I don't want to cause problems, but this seems kind of.. dangerous." Kamiya said. Suddenly being asked to assassinate a monster? This was crazy. Part of Ryu couldn't help but agree.

"Plus it seems like hard work." Hitoshi Tachi complained. He was a piggish overweight boy, who abhorred putting any kind of effort into anything, so he skipped class most of the time.

I understand this is a lot to ask but the super-being has made an agreement not to harm any of you and- " Karasuma paused. "You will be compensated. Assassinating him will bring a reward of ¥100,000,000."

Kamiya's eyes shone at the mention of the money. Several other people looked suddenly excited. "Where are the weapons?" She asked. She changed her tune quickly, Ryu thought. Suddenly, the doors flung open, and Kazuma Oishi burst in.

"S-sorry I'm late again, Yukimura-Sensei." He panted (he was late pretty much every morning.) "My little sister was sick in the car so I had to drop her off home again and find a baby-sitter."

Everyone stared at him. He looked up, and realised Yukimura-sensei wasn't there, and in her place was a huge yellow octopus, and a handful of armed agents in suits.

"What the- ?" He cried out, confused.

"Kind of a long story, dude." Akihiko Takahiro said.

* * *

The class where lead outside and weapons where handed out to them- rubber green knives and pellet guns.

Ryu picked up a gun- although it wasn't real, it look real. He felt suddenly nervous with it in his hands.

"It's not going to bite you." Satoshi said to him, noticing Ryu holding at arms length. "They aren't real bullets, remember."

"Well- they could still take someone's eye out." Ryu said, trying to justify his nerves. Takahiro heard them and laughed slightly.

"Not everything is out to get you, you know, Ryu." He said, with an easy smile. Takahiro was always nice and charismatic, his parents owned a restaurant so he was always bringing random bits of food to school to share out, which only increased his popularity.

"Is that really accurate to say when a monster has just threatened to blow up the earth." Fukuya said, black hair over one eye as he loaded up his gun. "I'd say pretty much everything is against us now."

"You're always such a ray of sunshine, you know that?" Mori chuckled. "We'll work something out- hey! Maybe my parents will let me use one of our houses as a base for operations?"

"You have more than one house?" Mahiro said, eyes wide. Takahiro nodded.

"Mori has a whole bunch of houses! His family is mega-rich!" He said- Takahiro and Mori had been best friends since they where ten.

"Cool!" Kazuma said.

Ryu cast his eyes around the rest of the class; Echo was suiting up with one of the larger guns. It's huge size dwarfed his tiny figure. Meiyu Celesi was helping him put it on.

The two of them had become quite close since they joined E class. They seemed to have a common understanding of each other and where often talking quietly together.

Pierre was harassing the girls again; Pierre Ashiya was famous around the school for his blond hair and blue eyes and 'prince-like' looks, but as soon as he opened his mouth the prince image was shattered. He was a notorious pervert.

"Do any of you ladies need help learning how to fire a gun?" He offered, a lecherous look in his eye. Koroniki just ignored him (although she did that with most people).

"I don't need help from you- the only gun you've ever fired is the tiny one between your legs." Chisato said, looking unimpressed. The other girls laughed.

"Mon Cherie- even when you're cruel, you're still so beautiful." Pierre simpered. Chisato looked nothing short of disgusted.

"Seriously, the earth's in danger and this is all that you think about?" Shion said. She was a small pink-haired girl with golden eyes. Ryu couldn't help but feel bad for her- she transferred to this class only yesterday. She hadn't even had a chance to meet Yukimura-Sensei and now things where getting weird.

"Ah- that just means I need to think about girls even more~" Pierre said, still grinning. "I don't want to die without at least experiencing a few hundred women. Any takers?"

"Gross." Kamiya said, backing away along with Yoruha and Minutozaki.

"He has a point though- we only have a year left to live." Leiko said, looking uncharacteristically thoughtful.

"Ah! I knew you'd understand!" Pierre said. "So will you elope with me?"

Leiko smiled at him sweetly. "I'd rather kill myself."

"Acting so cold! It only makes me want you more!" Pierre declared, creeping the girls out more and more.

"I can't believe we're going to be assassins working for the Government. Danger aside, it's kind of cool, right?" Takahiro said, as he swiped his knife. Mori nodded in agreement.

"Ten billion¥. I'll definitely be able to do a lot with that- " Mitsugu said, with a devious smirk on her face.

"I could get a ton of designer clothes- or go to Paris!" Kamiya said dreamily. Leiko scoffed.

"In case you all haven't noticed, we're just a collection of rejects and fuck-ups. We're the most unreliable, useless kids in the school- that's why we're in E class." She said. "If the Government can't kill this thing, there's no way a gang of cretins with pellet guns can. Get real."

A silence fell on the class as Leiko's words sunk in. Half the people just brushed it off, but Ryu could tell her words stuck a chord with some people, himself included- After all, how where mere kids like them ever going to become assassins?

Korosensei looked on at the boy's and girls with a wide grin on his face- his new students! He could tell he had his work cut out for him, but he could hardly wait to break this stagnated atmosphere, and see how they flourish as assassins!

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so convoluted. But since it's early on, I want to try to mention each character at least once to establish their presence. Once we're a few more chapters in I'll start to do chapters with more focus.**

 **So Korosensei is finally here. I'd say this E class has a very different reaction from the original, because there's probably more volatile characters.**

 **I've started to develop the friendship groups that the class are in so far;**

 **Kazuma, Takahiro and Mori are a trio of guy friends since they're all pretty nice and easy-going and pretty much get on with most people. Pierre hangs out with them sometimes, but he'd rather harass the girls. Mahiro hangs out with them too if they're doing something he's interested in.**

 **Chisato, Yoruha and Kamiya are also a trio, and I can see Shion being friends with them too. Fukuya also hangs around them, but mostly with Chisato. Arisu hangs around with them too, but she isn't as close to them. Same with Ryu.**

 **Hitoshi probably hangs around Arisu when he comes to school, to try and Palm his work off onto her.**

 **Celesi and Echo have become friends in the class, because I think they have some similar-ish traits. They both seem quite cautious so they're keeping to themselves for now.**

 **Satoshi speaks with everyone, but isn't particularly close to anyone or in any groups.**

 **Mitsugu tends to observe others rather than interact, in general. Leiko isn't interested in being friends with E class so when she's not teasing people, she tends to stay out of it, although she does occasionally flirt with Pierre when she's bored.**

 **Hishiro is a bit of a loner who prefers work over social interaction. And Minotozaki and Koroniki are still coming out of their shell/ getting used to the class, but are gradually starting to talk to people more.**

 **Of course, now Korosensei is here, all that will change!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter, guys! Thanks for all the reviews.. review for more!**

* * *

" _Stand_!" Takahiro said. The class stood in unison.

" _Bow_!" He said. Everyone positioned their weapons, aiming it at the yellow octopus at the front of the class together together.

 _"Lock on_." Takahiro commanded. The class pulled down on their triggers. A flurry of bullets reigned down on their teacher, assaulting the blackboard. Sensei just dodged, moving so fast he became a blur, that permanent grin still on his face, despite his students literally trying to kill him.

"Alright then class!" Sensei said, as if he wasn't being fired at by his own pupils. "Time for registration!"

The pellets ran out before Sensei finished the register. The class sat back down in disbelief- they hadn't even manage to scratch him!

"Ah! I love to see such enthusiasm first thing in the morning- but such a simplistic assassination attempt will never come close to assassinating me!" Sensei said, green stripes appearing on his yellow face. "You guys need to get more creative! But no guns during class- it's disruptive."

" _Yes sir._ " The class chorused in unison. It had been a week since Korosensei started teaching, and it was amazing how quick the E class had managed to get used to the set-up. Bringing a pellet gun and a rubber-knife to school had become as second nature to Ryu as bringing his pencil case and lunch. Their Sensei may be some sort of inhuman monster, but undeniably, he was a good teacher. A great teacher, even. Unlike the teachers at the main school, he didn't just power through lessons as quickly as he could, he actually took the time to teach students.

"Hey! No firing guns in class!" Korosensei said, Ryu turned to see Minatozaki brandishing her weapon. "Get to the back of the class, young man!"

"Awh." Minatozaki shrugged, walking to the back.

* * *

That afternoon, Korosensei flew off for lunch as he usually did ("I'm going to check out a restaurant in paris, au revior!").

"Nothing we're doing is coming even close to working." Mori said, with a frustrated sigh. Takahiro nodded.

"I thought if we all worked together it would at least phase him a little." Takahiro said, as he pulled out his lunch.

"The only way we can beat him is if we do something unconventional." Satoshi grumbled. Most things came easy to him. He wasn't used to finding things impossible.

"But what..?" Chisato asked. Silence descended upon the class. It was broken suddenly by a shrill shriek and a clatter.

Ryu turned around to see Leiko had thrown her lunch box over Mitsugu.

"Gross! What's wrong with you? Why did you put a cockroach in my lunchbox, you freak!" Leiko hissed. Mitsugu shook rice out of her dark hair.

"You can't prove it was me." Mitsugu shrugged, brushing a prawn off her coat. Leiko rolled her eyes.

"Nobody else is such a creep to put insects in food!" Leiko declared, putting a hand on her hips.

"Actually, Cockroaches aren't insects." Hishiro said bluntly, adjusting her glasses. Her comment went ignored.

"Nobody else is so erratic they'd throw food over a perfectly innocent person." Mitsugu said, faking sweetness. Pierre stood up out of his seat, a wide grin on his face, his cheeks flushed.

"Yes! A sexy cat fight between two girls! Hurry up, Leiko-chan, Mitsugu-chan!" Pierre said, excited. "Get down on the floor, rip each other's clothes off and fight!"

The girls in the class glared at him, looking collectively disgusted.

"Gross." Mitsugu hissed.

"I don't want to even justify that with an answer." Leiko said.

"You see- this is why we can't come close to assassinating him." Koroniki said, her ice blue eyes cold and sharp as she addressed the class, looking at them derisively. "We're too busy getting mad at each other, or pulling stupid pranks, or getting distracted!"

The others fell quiet. Ryu knew she was partially right, but another part of him felt that even if they did all work together, they'd still be no match for their mach 20 teacher.

"Us all being complete fuck-ups is the reason we're in E class, or did you forget?" Leiko said, once again reminding them of their place. However, Takahiro ignored her, and went and stood in front of the board.

"Alright! Now we've got lunch time all together- let's think of some ideas!" He said, a determined look on his face. "Has anyone got anything."

"I have been making a list of his weaknesses." Hishiro offered, still with that deadpan look on her face. Other members of the class grinned.

"Amazing! They didn't used to call you the ace for nothing!" Mori said. "So what's our sensei's kryptonite?"

"Weakness 1. He cares a lot about the class' opinion. 2. He's tone deaf, 3. He insists on only paying for stuff he can afford on a teacher's wage despite his powers, 4. He wont do anything that would compromise his image as a teacher." Hishiro listed dully. The class' grins melted away into frowns with every word she spoke.

"Have you discovered weakness' that aren't completely useless to us?" Koroniki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Hishiro said.

The class let out a collective disappointed sigh.

"They don't currently call her the broken ace for nothing." Koroniki said, bluntly. Hishiro didn't even react.

"What if we get a rocket, fill it full of anti-Sensei BBs and fire it at him!" Mahiro said, with a wide triumphant grin as if he had solved the whole problem. The class gave him a look that Ryu had come to know as 'Mahiro has said something dumb again' look.

"That's a very... Inventive idea, but I think we need to keep it more.. Realistic to what we're actually capable of." Kazuma said, with soft smile, as Satoshi snickered into his hand.

For the rest of lunch time, everyone put forward their ideas. Kamiya suggested trying the shooting range again, but this time, also distracting him somehow. Minatozaki put forward the idea of tricking him into eating the BB's. Yoruha suggested using swords.

Arisu complimented everyone on every idea they put forward. " _That's so clever! That could actually work_!"

Mahiro gave increasingly outlandish and impossible ideas.

"We could put him into a cannon and fire him into a wall of anti-sensei material! Or we could get an asteroid to hit him!"

"How do you make an asteroid hit someone?" Satoshi asked, still chuckling slightly.

"Well- we could throw him into the sun!" Mahiro declared, a couple of people where giggling now. "Or we could bomb him! Or Kamikaze him or- whatever!"

Satoshi stopped laughing when Mahiro mentioned the word ' _bomb_ ', and suddenly paused, deep in though. _Did he have an idea?_ Ryu wondered. Just then, their sensei burst back into the room, so fast as if he had teleported, in his arms was a missile. Takahiro quickly rubbed their plans off the board.

"Hello boys and girls!" Their teacher said, happily. They all stared at him.

"Sir- what is that?" Minatozaki asked, pointing at the diffused missile in their teachers tentacles.

"This? Oh! The national defence force tried to kill me with it." Sensei grinned. _Well_ , Ryu thought, _so much for Mahiro's rocket idea_. Class continued as normal- _well_. As normal as it could be with a monster for a teacher.

* * *

The next day, Ryu walked up the hill once again. The class didn't have any solid plans for assassination today, despite yesterday's brainstorm. Everything they thought off seemed doomed to failure.

"You seem so gloomy already for it being the first thing in the morning." A voice said. He turned around to see E class's shortest member, Echo, walking being him.

Ryu gave him a half smile.

"Well. The world is ending soon." Ryu said with a sigh. He remembered Leiko's pessimism, how certain she was they'd fail. He was starting to think she might be right.

"So you've already resigned yourself to failure?" Echo said, his tone neither dismissive or in agreement. He tugged on a strand of his long white hair as he spoke. Celesi was walking besides him.

"I... I don't know." Ryu said. Korosensei's arrival had forced him to face things he didn't want to face.

"I think if the world's ending, I'd like to see a fairy just once, while I still have the chance." Celesi said, her tone serious and her expression unmoving. Ryu blinked- _Well that was random_. He hadn't spoke to Celesi much, but she was kind of.. weird. He laughed awkwardly.

"It's good to have dreams?" He said, unsure of what else to say- Dragons weren't even real, right? (Although, if they could have a monster as a teacher, maybe anything could be true..."

"What about you?" Echo asked. "Do you have any dreams?"

Ryu paused- _dreams?_ He hadn't thought of that since he was little. _If there was something he wanted before the world ended, what would it be?_

"I guess it would be nice to show people I'm not completely useless." He said with a sigh.

* * *

That day, there was something of a strange atmosphere. Ryu wasn't sure what, exactly, but he was sure some of the other boys in his class where up to something. That morning, before Sensei arrived, Satoshi was talking quietly in the corner to Mahiro, Mori, Kazuma and Takahiro.

" _Have you got it_?" The taller blond boy asked under his breath. Mahiro nodded, and handed Satoshi a small fist-sized package.

" _My brother's going to kill me if he founds out I took this_." Mahiro said, blue eyes shifting to the side. _Did they have a plan for assassination?_ Ryu wondered. They where speaking so quietly, Ryu struggled to hear.

" _So we'll just fill it with anti-sensei BBs?_ " Takahiro whispered.

" _It can be detonated by a remote, right?_ " Mori said in a hushed tone. " _How exactly should we do this_?"

Satoshi whispered something Ryu couldn't make out in reply to Mori, but judging by the other's reactions, it was something shocking.

" _But that's so dangerous! We can't expect someone to-_ " Kazuma started to say, sounding worried before Satoshi cut him off.

 _"It's the only way_." He said, firmly. Before the two could argue further, they where cut off as their Sensei burst into the room.

" **Good morning boys and girls!** "

 _Just what are they planning?_ Ryu wondered.

* * *

That lunch time, when Sensei flew away as usual to some far off exotic destination, the boys who where talking earlier, Kazuma, Satoshi, Takahiro and Mahiro snuck out the back reasons he wasn't sure of, Ryu followed them. Normally he stayed out of things like this, but he felt suspicious. The four of them where sat together in a circle, heads close, once again having a whispered discussion so intense that they didn't hear Ryu walk over until he announced his arrival.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked. He tried to sound casual, but his voice broke at the end. Four heads snapped up and looked at him.

"Buzz off- it doesn't matter! We're talking about nothing!" Mahiro said, his blue eyes narrowing.

"As kind and as welcoming as ever, Hiro-chan." Satoshi commented. Kazuma sighed.

"Well- I guess you might as well know, since this concerns the whole world anyway." He said, with a kind smile. He patted the space next to him. "Come sit down and we'll explain."

Ryu did as he was told. "So you guys are.. Planning an assassination attempt, right?" He guessed. The four of them nodded.

"We've filled a grenade full of BBs, and it can be detonated by a remote." Mori explained. Ryu nodded- that sounded like a fairly solid plan.

"The only problem is getting it close enough to make an impact; Sensei is so quick, it's not like we can just throw it at him." Takahiro continued, brows furrowed. "We need it to be as close to him as possible."

"So we- well, _Satoshi_ , worked out that the most 'effective' way to do that would be to have someone who has the grenade on their person to grab sensei and then someone else detonate the bomb." Kazuma said, a conflicted look in his amber eyes.

"It's the best way to get his guard down." Satoshi concluded, a smirk on his face.

"But also incredibly dangerous for the sacrifice! The person with the grenade on them would get caught in the explosion." Kazuma said, wearily.

"Alright, Mum." Satoshi said, rolling his eyes. "I know it's dangerous, but the whole world is at stake here. We have have to take risks."

"So.." Ryu said, swallowing, his mouth suddenly dry. "Who's going to do it.. Y'know.. Who's the sacrifice?"

Silence descended on the group. It appeared nobody wanted to offer themselves or anyone else up.

"We're all willing to do it if we have to but... " Takahiro started.

"It's just deciding who.." Mori said. Ryu didn't blame them for being hesitant- if worst came to worst, the sacrifice could be badly injured, permanently disfigured, or even killed.

"It sounds like you boys have a bit of a conundrum on your hands." A female voice said.

The five of them whipped around to see Koroniki crouched down next to them- when did she get here?

"H-How long have you been here?" Mahiro said, startled, pointing at her, a scowl on his face.

"Long enough to here what's going on." She said, a contemplative look on her face. "There's an easy way to solve this, you know. And decide which of us will be the sacrifice- by picking straws."

"Which of us? Koroniki- I'm not letting you put yourself forwards." Kazuma said firmly. She looked at him questioningly.

"You doubt my abilities?" She asked.

"No." He said, looking to the side slightly. "It's just- I don't want to make a girl do something so dangerous. Men are meant to protect women."

"Your sense of manly pride is a little last century, but honestly, I'm not going to bother arguing." Koroniki said with a shrug. She pulled out five straws from her pocket and held them in her hand so you couldn't tell which one was the shortest. "All these straws are the same length- besides one. The one who picks that is the sacrifice. Simple enough?"

The boys stared at the straws in Koroniki's outstretched hand, a tense look on all of their faces.

"This is the fairest way to do it." Takahiro said, although he sounded as if he was trying to convince himself as much as anyone else. Mori looked weary, and Satoshi had a poker-face on that gave away no hint of any emotion.

"There has to be another way! I mean- we don't have to put ourselves in danger- " Kazuma started to say with a calming tone.

"No." Satonishi cut him off. "If we are too afraid to take risks, then the world will end. We need to kill this thing. If any of you are too scared to do this, then nobody is making you take part. Just leave now."

There was a sense of finality in his tone. Part of Ryu wanted to get up and leave- but no. He couldn't keep running away from danger. He had to face it head on.

"I'm not afraid." Mahiro said, sounding like a child. Koroniki thrust the straws forward.

"Are you guys doing this or what? Pick a straw." She said. Like Satoshi, her face gave nothing away. Her ice-blue eyes where hands thrusted forwards and fumbled to grab a straw. Ryu felt tremors run down his , he opened his hand, his heart almost jumping out his chest when he saw... A long straw.

Ryu released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. It wasn't him- he wasn't the sacrifice. _Then who was?_ He looked up, and his sight quickly trained in on Mahiro. He looked stricken, his mouth agape slightly, blue eyes wide.

In his hand was the short straw. Mahiro was the sacrifice. Satoshi let out a shaky laugh.

"You mean we're entrusting the fate of the earth to a guy who struggles to tie his shoe-laces?" The strawberry blond scoffed. His grey eyes narrowed. "Give me a break. Lets try this again."

"No way!" Mahiro snapped, defensively. "This is what we decided, right? I'm just as competent as any of you- I can blow this monster up!"

"Get real, Mahiro, you're not doing this." Satoshi said, then added. "Besides- didn't we say that we're not letting a girl do this? I'm not entirely convinced you're male, Hiro-chan!"

Mahiro went red. "What's that supposed to mean? And don't call me Hiro-Chan!"

"I'm just saying, if you're face gets burnt in the explosion no man in going to want you to be their bride." Satoshi taunted.

"Stop acting as if I'm a girl!" Mahiro shouted.

The other boys sighed, exasperated. Ryu watched them bicker. He couldn't tell if Satoshi really didn't trust Mahiro's ability to carry out the plan, or if he was being protective in his own way. Ryu looked down at his own straw: All these guys- all his classmates where so lively, they had so much to offer, probably had families who cared about them. It made sense. If someone had to sacrifice themselves, it had to be him- the one who didn't matter.

"I'll do it." He whispered. The others didn't hear him over Mahiro and Satoshi's bickering, so Ryu repeated it a little louder.

" **I'll do it**." He said firmly. They turned to look at him, shocked. Ryu leaned forwards and took the grenade, tying it around his neck. It felt like a tumour against his chest.

"But- the straws- " Mahiro started to say. Ryu shook his head

"It doesn't matter." He said. "I'm doing it."

He turned and walked back to the classroom before the others could argue further. He ignored Kazuma's cry for him to 'get back here and think it through' and just kept going. The other followed him back to the classroom, a solemn atmosphere around them. Ryu knew they didn't want him to do it, but nobody wanted to do it themselves, either.

The classroom was chaos as usual- Tsukiko was trying to diffuse an argument between Mitsugu and Leiko (Leiko was accusing Mitsugu of advertising Leiko's phone number as a 'sex hotline' number in the local newspaper) Pierre was watching, looking excited.

"Hm, if your number ended up in the local paper how is that my fault- anyone could of sent that advertisement in." Mitsugu shrugged, with a not-so-innocent smile.

"You're the only one here who has a vendetta against me for some reason." Leiko said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Her phone rang. "I swear to _God_!"

Shion, Chisato, Yoruha and Kamiya where sat together, somehow managing to stay out of the mayhem and have a normal conversation about cake decorating or something. Hitoshi listened in, looking hungry as he heard them talk about cake. Echo and Celesi where sat together making a daisy-chain of all things, working silently side-by-side as they threaded flowers together. Yep. Ryu had never been in a class like this before- and if this assassination works, this could be his last day here too.

Suddenly, their sensei flew in through the window, so fast that paper flew up into the air.

"I'm back!" He declared, sounding triumphant for some reason. The class took their usual seats. Ryu sat down, his heart beating. Satoshi had the detonator, but it was up to Ryu to decide when to make his move. Sensei was talking about their english assignment.

"Any questions?" He asked, in that cheery tone. To Ryu's surprise, Shion raised her hand.

"Yes- I was wondering.. What's your name. It's awkward just calling you 'Sensei'." The small pink-haired girl said. Sensei startled.

"My name.. Well uh- my name isn't exactly something I can just tell you." He said, shiftily. "I know- why don't you all think of a name for me?"

"Pervy-Sensei." Echo said bluntly, straight away.

"Tentacle-porn-sensei?" Satoshi suggested. A few members of the class suppressed a snicker. Their teacher turned a pale shade of red.

"Hey! No insulting names!" He fumed. "Until you can think of something better just focus on your English assignment."

This is it. Ryu realised. Sensei always got a little slower for lunch, plus Shion's question and the class' insults had thrown him off. Ryu rose from his desk.

"Ah- Ryu. Done already?" Sensei asked as Ryu walked to the front of the class and stopped dead in front of him. But instead of pulling out an English assignment, Ryu unsheathed a green knife and brandished it at his teacher. Before Ryu had even a hope of hitting his target, Sensei had already removed the knife off him with a white handkerchief.

"As I said before, Ryu, such simplistic attacks wont wor- " Sensei started to say, but was cut off when Ryu leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Sensei's yellow neck and leaned forwards so they both fell towards the ground.

 _This was it-_

 _The assassination._

 _My chance to prove I'm not completely useless._

Ryu didn't even notice he was smiling _._

"Now!" Satoshi shouted, as he stood up out of his chair and presses the detonator. There was a flash of brilliant white light as the grenade around Ryu's neck exploded. The class shielded themselves as BBs flew in every direction, bouncing of the walls. The next second there was a stunned silence, as the stench of gunpowder filled the room.

"Did it work?" Mahiro asked, Kazuma rushed forwards to check if Ryu was okay.

"What did you guys do!?" Shion shouted, standing up out of her desk, glaring at Satoshi. Kazuma leant down to inspect the damage- the desk was scorched, and the smoke hid what they could see

"Ryu?" He questioned, wafting the smoke away. Mahiro, Takahiro and Mori walked up behind him.

"What the hell? He's under some kind of... Membrane?" Mahiro said, as their vision cleared and Ryu became visible. He had some kind of clear sheet over him.

"He doesn't look hurt." Kazuma said, sounding relieved. Ryu sat up looking dazed, breaking the sheet he was under.

"That isn't a membrane, boys, that's my skin. I shed it once a month. I wrapped it around your classmate to protect him from the blast." A voice said. The class looked up to see their teacher clinging to the ceiling, his usually yellow face was pitch black, and his usual smile had transformed into a horrifyingly wide mouth barring fangs. Pitch black- that face must mean rage Ryu thought. A shiver ran down everyone's spine.

"Kazuma! Mahiro! Takahiro- and Satoshi! I assume you boys are responsible for this?" The night-coloured monster hissed out. Sensei was terrifying. Once again, Ryu remembered the power this beast had. If he was pissed at their assassination attempt, he could kill them all easily. The other boys seemed to realise the same thing, too. Kazuma looked horrified, Mori and Takahiro where stood close together wide-eyed, Mahiro was practically shaking and even Satoshi looked disturbed.

"B-But Ryu- he said he'd do it!" Mahiro said, raising his arms up, as if that would be any defence against their super being beast of a teacher.

Sensei's eyes practically glowed red, and with that, he blasted off out the room. Before anyone had the chance to say another word, their teacher blasted back into the room. Wrapped in his black robes he had small slabs of wood-

Name signs from outside people's houses.

 **'Kaminari'**

 **'Oishi'**

 **'Satoshi'**

 **'Mori'**

 **'Takahiro'**

All of them piled up on each other like tiny gravestones.

"My agreement with your Government prevented me from hurting you! That means I can target friends, family. The whole world if I feel like it!.. Except for you if you dare do anything so irresponsible again!" Sensei growled. Ryu was once again hit with the magnitude of the situation, the impossibility of it.

"D- don't you dare target my family!" Kazuma stuttered, eyes widening when he saw the 'Oishi' name plate- as if there was anything he could do to stop it.

"Y- You can't blame us for trying to assassinate you." Mori said, Takahiro nodded.

"If t-the world's in danger of course we're gonna try save it!" He said with shaky resolve.

"Yeah! And what gives you the right to blow up the moon!" Mahiro shouted, sounding a lot less terrified than he actually was.

"Of course we're going to defend ourselves!" Satoshi exclaimed, looking uncharacteristically inflamed.

"Well of course!" Korosensei said, his night-black face returning to it's usual yellow in an instant. "I wasn't reprimanding you for trying to assassinate me- but the attempt you used showed no regard for Ryu's safety. Not even by Ryu himself."

Ryu looked to the side, embarrassed, the others also looked sheepish, as the teacher patted him gently on the head. It was comforting, somehow. His heart felt somehow lighter. This teacher was crazy- he might be some kind of abomination of science, but unlike all the other teachers, he somehow seemed to actually care.

"By the way, Ryu, your form and timing for that assassination was excellent!" Sensei said, with that impossibly wide grin.

"Oh!" Shion said suddenly, her pink pigtails bouncing as she stood up. "I've thought of a name for you, Sensei!"

The teacher looked at her eagerly.

"'Korosensei' it's a play on 'Sensei' and the Japanese word for unkillable!" Shion said, her golden eyes bright. The teacher snickered.

"Nryufufu- Korosensei!- I like it!" 'Korosensei' said, looking pleased. Ryu smiled despite himself.

"I still think pervy-sensei is more fitting." Echo whispered to Celesi.

This classroom sure was strange, and frustrating at times, and even scary, but Ryu wanted to actually do well in this assassination classroom. He felt a sudden resolve- he and his classmates would become assassins!

* * *

 **This chapter was hard to write, because I wanted to do the 'grenade scene' but I wanted it to be different from the original. In the original, Nagisa sort of get bullied into it because Terasaka and the gang want to money, but in this chapter, Ryu elects himself to do it, because the gang feel desperate to save the world.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Can't remember which reviews I replied to, so I'll reply to them all from the last chapter here;**

 **HillariPanri91- Sorry for spelling the character's name wrong! I'm okay, Dyslexia isn't that serious (at least not for me) it just means it's hard to spell and read spellings right!**

 **jenny77739- Thanks for the review!**

 **Echo Shiona's creator- Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad your so interested, I hope you like Echo in this chapter.**

 **Blue-Black-Flames; Glad you liked the chapter! I think Pierre will make it interesting too, probably. Hope you liked this chapter too.**

 **Squee the magical bunny- Thank you! I tried to add even more detail this chapter!**

 **PrincessFairytale5- Thanks for the review! And yes, we have a lot of sadists and intense characters, but I guess that keeps it interesting**

 **Meiko- Glad you liked the characterisation of your characters!**


	6. Chapter 6

"We can't let those boy's get ahead of us!" Chisato said, a determined look in her lavender eyes. "If they're thinking of new assassination plans, we need to as well! If we don't keep up, next thing you know, they'll be raking in the ten million bounty!"

"It wasn't like their attempt was particularly successful." Fukuya said, dully, looking at Chisato from under his fringe. "That grenade didn't even scratch Korosensei."

"That's not the point!" She said. "A failed idea is better than no idea- come on! Let's brainstorm!"

The two of them where sat opposite each other in the booth of a small rundown family restaurant after school. Unlike most teens hanging out after class, they weren't talking about homework, or celebrities, or fellow students- They where discussing assassination.

Chisato had invited him here alone, because she got the feeling her female friends felt uncomfortable abound Fukuya and vice-versa. She couldn't really blame them; When you didn't know him, Fukuya was a solemn hulking figure who was unintentionally intimidating, and seemed to exude negativity.

But they didn't know him like she did!

"So what- should we try our own suicide bomb routine?" Fukuya said, stirring a spoon in his soup that had long gone cold. Chisato shook her head.

"No that's dumb." She said quickly- seriously, Ryu almost blew himself up! What an idiot. Chisato didn't know what to make of Ryu; He was the tallest in the class, but he was always so hunched over and shy he seemed small. He was frustratingly unconfident and an easy target for the likes of Leiko and Mahiro, Chisato felt bad for the guy, but couldn't help but get exasperated with just how weak and insecure he was.. Then the grenade thing happened..

"Well then. What should we do?" Fukuya asked, breaking her train of thought. Chisato regarded him for a moment, before smiling.

"I don't know- but if anyone can think of a solution, it's you!"

Fukuyu felt him self blush slightly. He dipped his head down, hiding his face further with his dark hair, and averting his eyes.

"Yeah.. Whatever."

* * *

"Wow- this is all your house?" Kamiya said, her voice full of wonder as she stepped through the front door into the foyer, and set eyes upon the majestic marble staircase, and huge chandelier that was glimmering with crystals.

"Well actually, this is just our town house, the main estate is much bigger." Mori said, as if it were completely normal for your family to own several large mansions. "Although, I have to say. This is one of my favourite properties. At least, out of the one's we have in Japan."

"Seriously dude, it's like you come from another dimension." Takahiro said. Owning a popular restaurant Takahiro's family were pretty well off, but nowhere near to the level of Mori's,

"Son est très magnifique!" Pierre exclaimed in his native French tongue, before turning towards Kamiya and taking her hands and whispering in her ear. "Ah- but even a house of this standard, doesn't compare to your incred

ible beauty."

"Give it a rest for 1 minute, Pierre!" Kamiya snapped, pulling her hand away from him. All the way to the house he'd been flirting and overly touchy-feely with the three girls present; Kamiya, Shion and Yoruha.

Mori let out a sigh- maybe inviting Pierre to this discussion on assassination was a bad idea, the guy was clearly more interested in trying to sleep with all the girls in class over saving the world (and he wasn't having any success with either..)

Let's just get to the assassination, people, that's what we're here for!" Kazuma said, taking charge (The other's would of been able to take him more seriously if he didn't have patches of glitter on his jacket. The joys of having little sisters!)

The other's suddenly looked determined, even Pierre managed to draw his eyes away from the girls and look semi-serious.

"Feel free to use the whole house!" Mori stated. "Together, we'll have to think of some way to assassinate him!"

* * *

Mahiro fired the gun at the can a few meters away, stomping his foot when he missed yet again-

"Damn! How am I supposed to assassinate Korosensei when I can't even assassinate a can of coke?" He yelled, glaring at the offending can, as if he could destroy it with his glare alone.

"You haven't missed every time!" Tsukiko offered with a helpful smile, aiming her own gun at the can. Mahiro's glare softened.

"I think you might actually be getting worse!" Hitoshi called from the spot where he was lounging on the grass.

"I don't want to hear that from a fatass who has spent the whole training session lying around!" Mahiro snapped at him. Hitoshi just chuckled, unperturbed by the insults.

"Bigger is better." He snickered. Mahiro rolled his eyes. Tsukiko wasn't sure how exactly she'd ended up spending her day off with these two;

It started when Hitoshi had decided to seek her out so she would his homework for him (an arrangement they had since first year of middle school) Tsukiko knew it wasn't right for her to do Hitoshi's and other student's work for them, especially since it was the main reason she ended up in E class, but Tsukiko found it so hard to refuse people. She didn't want to disappoint them.

During their meeting they'd ran into Mahiro, who wanted to show them a great field for practicing shooting- and so, here they are.

Tsukiko raised her gun, aiming it at the can.

 _Ping!_

The metallic sound echoed out as her pellet made contact. Tsukiko's eyes widened, surprised.

"Hey! You actually did it!" Mahiro beamed. "We might actually have a shot at assassinating this thing!"

* * *

"I'll be frank, ladies. I called you here today because I think you might be some of the least idiotic and least annoying people in our class." Koroniki said, as she took a sip from her tea. Minatozaki and Hishiro looked at her.

"I guess that's a compliment. So thanks." Minatozaki said, raising an eyebrow.

"Coming from me it is." Koroniki sniffed, flipping a lock of navy hair over her shoulder. "I'll get to the point. I want to kill that monster using as few people as possible, so I can share that reward money with as few people as possible."

"And you think we three have a chance of pulling that off?" Hishiro asked. If it wasn't for the direness of the situation, she never would of bothered to meet classmates in a cafe. No. She was far too busy for that.

"We have a better chance than the rest of those muppets." Koroniki said. She knew there where other smart members of class, but most of them seemed either too unapproachable, or too friendly with others.

"Why us two?" Minatozaki asked.

"Hishiro, despite failing exams, I know you are a genius. And Minatozaki, you have.. A range of skills." Koroniki said. (Meaning Minatozaki came from a rich family and would have enough money to fund elaborate assassinations).

"So you intend to use us?" Minatozaki questioning, her eyes sharpened, then she shrugged. "Not that I much care- we'll be using you, too. So you better be useful, or the three of us might just become a duo."

Minatozaki placed her hand in the middle of the table.

"Trust me. You wont regret this investment." Koroniki said, placing her hand on top of Minatozaki's. The two girls then looked expectantly at Hishiro.

"I suppose I have no better options, currently." The blond girl said, placing her hand atop the other two.

And just like that, three of the most antisocial girls in E class formed an alliance.

* * *

Celesi and Echo sat leaning against the tree in a comfortable silence. Celesi was pulling out strands of grass, while Echo was stuffing his face with crisps. Despite the amount he ate, he never grew because of his fast metabolism (he was still 4'3, six year olds where taller!)

"People are busy with assassination planning today, I can tell. There's a strange energy in the air." Celesi said, a mystified look in her eyes.

"There's always a strange energy in this class." Echo said in his silky voice. "Monday will be interesting."

* * *

That Monday, Ryu sat in class. He was finally starting to get used to the walk up the mountain, and he no longer started lessons completely exhausted, out of breath, with aching legs.

The classroom was chaotic, but Ryu had grown so used to it that he didn't feel as intimidated as he used to.

Fukuya and Satoshi where arguing about video games or something. (Ryu thinks it's probably the most he's seen Fukuya talk). Satoshi was grinning, and Fukuya had the same expression as always, but Ryu could tell by the tension in their voices they weren't getting along.

"Listen, emo-boy, I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just being honest. I'd be easily be able to beat you at the Sonic Ninja game." Satoshi said.

"Hm. I doubt that." Fukuya retorted. Wow. Intense.

Yoruha, Chisato and Kamiya where sat with Takahiro and Mori playing cards casually.

Leiko was grinding her foot into Pierre's harshly after he'd flipped her skirt.

"Next time you touch me without my permission, you wont have hands." She said, smiling sweetly despite the act of violence she was committing. Pierre didn't look perturbed- in fact, he was blushing and grinning.

"Worth.. It.." He declared.

"You know. There are far more effective ways to cause pain. Stepping on his foot will hardly hurt at all." Mitsugu said, her red eyes not leaving her phone screen as she spoke. "You aren't very good at torturing people."

"Yeah, because I'm not a freak!" Leiko smirked, as she stopped stomping on Pierre's foot. "But let me guess. You're an expert. I bet you're one of those satanic psychos who practices torture on animals. Is the fur on your coat a rat you killed or something? Gross."

"You have a wild imagination, Leiko." Mitsugu said, her eyes sharpening. "But personally, I think the most painful forms of torture are psychological; destroying relationships and reputations, public humiliation."

"I swear to God. Every time I hear you speak it's like listening to some B-movie villain monologuing. You're so annoying." Leiko said, looking at Mitsugu almost as if she pitied her. Well- their relationship wasn't getting any better.

Kazuma was putting a bandaid on Mahiro, since he had another scratch on his arm.

"Really, you should clean out the injury straight away! Keep this bandaid on for as long as you can. It doesn't sting, does it?" Kazuma lectured, as he stuck it on.

"I'm fine, Mum." Mahiro said, rolling his eyes slightly. He looked uncomfortable being fussed over.

"It's a pity you couldn't make it to our assassination planning group this weekend." Shion said to Ryu brightly. "Not that we came up with any feasible plans, mind you, but it was a lot of fun. At least when Pierre wasn't trying to look up our skirts."

"Sorry." Ryu said, giving Shion an awkward smile. "I had an appointment at the hospital."

"Oh- How come? are you okay?" Shion asked. Luckily, Ryu was saved from having to answer that question by the arrival of Korosensei.

"Good Morning boys and girls!" He exclaimed as he zipped in through the window.

* * *

Class went by as usual- Korosensei was zany as always- but he was a good teacher, and in some way always managed to keep the class engaged.

Even serial slackers like Mahiro, Leiko and Hitoshi appeared to be paying attention.

Before Ryu knew it, lunch rolled around. Korosensei flew off out of the window, leaving the class behind to descend into it's usual mayhem that ruled when their teacher wasn't around.

Fukuya and Satoshi somehow managed to get into a intense video-game battle on their Nintendo DS'.

The two boys sat opposite each other and the class formed a ring around them. Ryu had never seen Satoshi look so serious (Fukuya always looked serious though).

"Wow I never knew you two where so into video games." Kamiya commented.

"I just don't like to loose." Satoshi said, an edge to his voice.

"The feeling is mutual." Fukuya replied.

"Video games are for nerds" Mahiro scoffed. Satoshi raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Aren't you just saying that because you don't have any consoles, Hiro-Chan?" The strawberry blond teased. Mahiro scowled.

"Call me that again and I'll snap that DS."

"Do that and I'll snap your arm." Satoshi replied smoothly, and Ryu wasn't 100% sure that was an empty threat. It was enough to make Mahiro quiet, anyway.

"Go on Fukuya! Win!" Chisato cheered, she seemed to be getting way too excited for a video game battle. "I believe in you!"

Fukuya didn't reply, although Ryu swore that he saw the boy's lips quirk up into a slight smile for a split second.

Not every member of class was engaged in the intense video game battle though; Koroniki, Hishiro and Minatozaki sat together.

"It really is interesting how easily the simple masses are distracted by flashing colours on a screen." Minatozaki commented. Although she had initially been quiet, around people she was more used to, she showed a different side to herself.

Hishiro hummed in response, her eyes not leaving the pages of her book, while Koroniki just nodded- she was still annoyed they hadn't thought of any feasible assassination plans over the weekend.

Hitoshi was standing over Tsukiko, pushing a piece of paper towards her.

I need you to finish this work for me by tomorrow." He said under his breath to her. Tsukiko looked down at the paper tiredly, but bit back her protests and simply nodded.

"Ugh- you ripped my umbrella." Leiko was complaining to Mitsugu, who just raised an eyebrow.

"You are so paranoid. Why do you blame every bad thing that happens to you on me?" Mitsugu said, looking unconcerned, although her eyes held malice. "Why would I break your umbrella on a day that is forecast rain?"

"Because you are obsessed with trying to cause me inconvenience." Leiko said, her voice like acid. "I guess you have nothing better to do with your sad little life- " She got up out of her chair. "- Pierre let me borrow your umbrella- "

Lunch flew by. The 'intense video game battle' ended when Satoshi and Fukuya suddenly lost signal, and the multiplayer crashed. Before they could arrange a rematch, Korosensei blasted back into the classroom.

"I'm back! The Tapas in Spain was so tasty!" Their teacher said, as enthusiastic as always. The kids went back to their desks.

The afternoon went by much the same as the morning did, only with a different set of lessons. It wasn't long before the bell rang for the end of class. Instantly, the students started to pack their stuff.

"Hold on. You aren't leaving yet." Korosensei cried out. Everyone froze in their places- _now what?_

"Is something the matter, Sensei?" Shion asked, her golden eyes full of curiosity.

"Of course there is! I can't believe you kids would do this to me- " Korosensei gasped out before bursting into a fit of tears. "N-Not one of you have tried to assassinate me all day!"

 _Seriously?_

"So you mean... You are upset that we haven't tried to kill you?" Satoshi deadpanned. Korosensei nodded vigorously, tears still streaming freely from his tiny black eyes.

"How do you expect me to feel- If you don't bother to try to assassinate me.. It's like.. You don't even really care." Their teacher chocked out. Seriously, what kind of weirdo takes offence to a lack of murder attempts.

"Well- it's not like we don't care. We do want to try and kill you." Kamiya said, half reassuring, half awkward.

"That's right! Most of us have tried to think of plans to assassinate you!" Kazuma added.

"But we can't think of anything that would work. You're too damn powerful." Mori sighed, crossing his arms, his expression one of defeat.

"I can't even find any useful information we could use to kill you." Mitsugu said. It was clear, the impossibility of the task was weighing on all of them.

"How do you know a plan wont work unless you've tried it?" Korosensei said, suddenly not crying. "No matter how ridicules or impossible you think your plans are, I want you to come at me with everything you've got. Only then can you learn from your mistakes!- The difference between the master and the novice is the master has failed more times than the novice has tried."

The class was in a stunned silence for a moment, the students where left wide-eyed.

"I suppose even failed attempts will give us information on him." Mitsugu muttered to herself. The class seemed to suddenly undergo a shift in mood.

"In that case!" Takahiro said as he pulled his gun out. Several others did the same. "We'll come at you with everything we've got!"

"That's more like it!" Korosensei cheered, as he dodged the rain of bullets.

Ryu joined in, shooting at the target he knew was impossible to hit at the moment. Yet. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Azumi Mitsugu- if this behaviour continues, we'll have no choice but to expel you and put it on your permanent record." The elderly main school teacher scolded. Mitsugu looked at him wide-eyed.

"Yes- I'm ever so sorry." She said sweetly. The teacher tsked.

"Well, you better buck up your ideas, young lady, because next time you deface school property, you'll be doing more than just cleaning classrooms as punishment." The teacher huffed. "Dismissed."

Mitsugu left the room, her smile dropping in an instant, and a rare scowl making it onto her face. Her eyes where sharp and cold like chips of red glass.

She was pissed.

For all the rules she had broken, she had actually got into trouble for something she hadn't done- Of course it wasn't her who wrote 'Kunnugigaoka sucks dick' and signed it with 'Azumi Mitsugu'. Of course she wasn't that damn stupid.

But one look at her status as an E class student, and the school wasn't interested in the truth. Besides. Mitsugu wasn't interested in proving her innocence, she was interested in revenge.

Ah- speak of the devil.

Outside the school gates, Leiko was walking by. She paused when she saw Mitsugu walk out, and made an expression of mock-sympathy.

"Oh! Mitsugu-chan. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble. Really though you should think twice about breaking the rules." Leiko simpered. Her blue eyes where wide and lips parted. Mitsugu thought it was remarkable how someone so devious could so resemble a pretty porcelain doll.

Mitsugu didn't bother replying- Both of them knew Leiko had framed her.

"Cheer up. Cleaning every classroom isn't too bad!" Leiko giggled. To her surprise, Mitsugu smiled. It was humourless and full of threat.

"You know, I'm going to make you regret this~" Mitsugu said, cheerfully. "I'm almost happy you've done this- it gives me a chance to go all out and completely destroy you, mentally and emotionally~"

"Scary." Leiko retorted, rolling her eyes. "Or maybe embarrassing is a more accurate word. Everything you do is just embarrassing. Do you think carrying around knives will make you edgy? Do you think wearing that sweaty old coat will make you cool? Do you think making cryptic remarks will make you interesting?"

Mitsugu scoffed. "I don't care about any of that. Especially not from someone who is essentially so vapid the only thing they have going for them is their looks."

"Well. At least I have that." Leiko said, flipping her silky black hair for emphasis. I already know the only good thing about me is my looks. I'm not smart, I don't have any other skills- but I'm not afraid of reality. "So what're you going to do- Put bugs in my food, or advertise my number as a sex hotline, or rip my umbrella when it's raining, or tie my shoelaces together- "

Mitsugu giggled as Leiko listed the pranks she had already pulled.

"Nah." She said. "That's just baby stuff. Now it's time for something s little more serious."

With that, Mitsugu walked away, a resolve burning in her. At first, Mitsugu had targeting Leiko for fun because she'd insulted her coat which was one of the few things Mitsugu was sentimental about. But now, things where personal.

* * *

Three students; one boy and two girls, sat together on a leather sofa in a darkened room.

"Do you know what's going on?" A boy named Yua with Dark blue hair and sea coloured eyes asked his two companions. He recognised them from last year at school; An orange haired girl named Keika Sekai, and a

blond girl named Kasumi Arakaki.

"No idea!" Kasumi sighed.

"Maybe because all of us missed the first two weeks of third year?" Sekai suggested. A silence descended upon the three of them. Luckily, a man in a dark suit walked in, saving them from the awkwardness.

"My name is Karasuma. It's nice to meet you." The man with dark spiky hair said politely, a stern edge to his voice. "I understand you three were absent the first two weeks of school- "

Karasuma was cut off by a sudden wave of excuses.

"I was sick!"

"My family was on a trip!"

"My fish died!"

He waved his hand, silencing them. "I'm not interested why. All I'm here to do is explain the situation in E class. Now I must warn you, you may find this shocking.."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and character submissions. I hoped you liked this chapter and it wasn't too convoluted. Since it's still early days, I'm trying to add every character into the chapter, and add some characterisation, because usually when I read SYOC stories it is really hard to remember which character is which.**

 **The task of assassination is starting to change the class dynamic; Some characters are getting closer while others are moving further apart.**

 **review for more!**

 **I know Korosnensi isn't in this much so far, but that's because I've been focusing more on the OCs since we already know Korosensei, plus he's such a visual character he is hard to write.**

 **Once again, cannot remember who I replied to, so replying to all the comments here;**

 **Blue-black flames- Thanks for the long review and all the encouragement!**

 **Echo-Shiona; Glad you liked the chapter! I'm not sure which two boys you think might have a secret relationship, but that was interesting. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll add in Echo having bat wings because it doesn't really fit in with my writing tone, but it's a cool idea! I can't guarantee that I will manage to add the brother character in, but if you make him a form I can try! Thanks for all the reviews, it's nice to see such enthusiasm!**

 **jenny77739; I'm glad you liked the grenade thing, especially since your characters played such a pivotal part!**

 **PrincessFairyTail5- Glad you liked the chapter, and I agree, this E class is definitely more of a class of delinquents than the original.**

 **xToxic-Kitty: Glad you liked the characterisation.**

 **Jae; I can accept your character, but I'd have to make a few changes (like no hypnosis lotus eye, and I think I'd make her an aspiring singer rather than a famous singer) if you are still interested in me adding your character to the story, let me know!**

 **KokoriNaroki and Laireko-Keiki; I have added your OC's to the story (they debut right at the end!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter took so long to publish- I wrote most of it really fast, but then the rest of it just took ages; I've just been really busy, and I've spent most of my 'free time' when I wasn't doing 14 hr shifts either out or hungover or doing essays or making sure I don't starve to death by cooking food hahahaha..ahh.**

 **This chapter is basically a flashback chapter to a year before the story begins, when the characters where in second year, and it sort of shows why they ended up in E class. It's pretty segmented, but I hope you can enjoy!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! They kept me writing- I'll reply to them all at the end!**

* * *

Azumi Mitsugu stared at the clock behind her mother's head. It had been 20 minutes already, and she was still being lectured.

"I can't believe you threatened your classmate with a knife- you are lucky that you haven't been arrested!" Her mother said. Damn. Her mother was usually pretty laid back, but she didn't wasn't showing any signs of stopping her tirade of anger any time soon.

Mitsugu had attempted to keep a low profile when she had started middle school. But that was a hard thing to do when it was a place filled with so many arrogant, pretentious jerks who where just begging to be knocked down from their pedestal for the sake of entertainment. It was inevitable that she'd get into trouble.

In the first year, she targeted the student-council-president who repeatedly used to harass her about dress-code violations.

His name was Aki Tanaka and was considered the prince of third year.

He was a tough cookie to crack, at first. He had a wealthy, powerful family with a surprising lack of skeletons in their closet, good grades, and lots of supporters in the school. It didn't help that the principle's son himself, Gakushuu Asano, was one of them. At least, on the surface he was. But a little digging around however, revealed that Tanaka had a dark side; He was framing classmates he disliked for rule violations in order to get them into trouble and make himself look Mitsugu spread that around the school, Tanaka ended up dropping out, and she became notorious for finding out people's secrets.

She started selling information to people looking to get dirt on their enemies. Gakushuu Asano even approached her once looking for blackmail material on his own father. It was one of the few requests she couldn't complete. She didn't have any friends in school, people avoided her out of fear or that was fine with her. She'd rather observe humans from a distance than interact with them.

Half way through second year, Mitsugu got a new target. Her name was Kaho, and she managed to piss Mitsugu off by snitching on her for skipping PE. Kaho was probably just trying to impress the student council president Gakushuu Asano. Everyone could tell she was after him, even if she was dating one of his minion's, Seo; the virtuoso known as much for his bad temper as he was for his skills in English.

It didn't take long to get some dirt on Kaho; It turned out that she was cheating on Seo with two other boys. Once Mitsugu confronted Kaho with pictures as proof, the girl was furious. Mitsugu expected her to back down like many others had done, but instead she decided to do something unexpected.

She told Seo, except, in her version, Mitsugu was bribing her with ' _photoshopped_ ' pictures. Seo was enraged.

One day after class, Kaho and Seo confronted Mitsugu.

"I want you to delete those photoshopped images RIGHT NOW! Stop bullying my Kaho just because you're jealous of her!" Seo demanded. Mitsugu just leant back into her chair, smirking.

"I don't have anything photoshopped. Just real pictures- would you like to see?" Mitsugu taunted, the grin on her face growing wider. Kaho gasped.

"Seo! Are you just like- going to let me be spoke to like that!" Kaho cried out, all crocodile tears and histrionics. Yes, humans are interesting; Mitsugu liked to see them writhe.

"Yeah, don't talk to my girlfriend like that, you miserable little urchin! Seo hissed, spittle flying from his mouth. "If you won't delete it yourself then I'll take care of it!"

He made a grab for Mitsugu's phone, but she pulled it out of the way.

"That's not happening." She said with a half smile. Seo scowled and Kaho smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He growled. Both of them made a grab for the phone. Mitsugu could tell that they didn't think she was a threat, so she decided to teach them a lesson. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a knife, pointing it at them. Both of them yelped and jumped away.

"She's gone psycho! She's gonna kill us!" Kaho squealed as Seo practically pushed her out of the way to make his escape.

Mitsugu snickered. "Humans are so funny when they show their true colours."

But, at that moment, one of the teachers walked in and saw her brandishing the knife. To say she was in shit was an understatement; The Chairman was involved, they discussed expelling her, and even got the police involved to lecture her on 'knife crime'. It took a lot of pretending to be ' _sorry'_ but Mitsugu eventually got her sentence down to a suspension and spending third year in E class. Really, the punishment could of been a lot worse. But apparently her mother still wasn't best pleased.

* * *

Akihiko Takahiro leaned back into his chair, laughing as one of his friend's told a joke. He was sat in his family's restaurant after closing time with a group of classmates. After spending the day helping out serving food he was spending the night relaxing.

"So- are any of you guys going to the fair next week, since it's in town and all?" Takahiro asked, as he bit into one of the snacks his mother had made for them. "I heard it's supposed to be a blast."

Instead of reacting enthusiastically like he expected, Takahiro's friends looked at him wearily.

"We have finals next week. No _way_ we should slack off, right guys?" A serious-looking boy named Handa said sternly, the others nodded in agreement. "Your grades have been plummeting, if you don't watch your back you'll end up in E class."

"You're way too serious. You all need to learn to relax a little and just do what you feel like. It'll make you happier." Takahiro said with a friendly smile, shoving all worries he had about his performance in school to the back of his mind. Takahiro had always been laid back and charismatic, which made him good fun as a friend, but lacking as a student.

"Well you just watch your back- if you end up in E class, people won't want to be associated with you." Handa sniffed. Takahiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"We're hanging out together, this is supposed to be fun- can't we talk about something less dour for once?" Takahiro said, picking up more snacks. "I know, let's play dares!"

A few of the girls blushed and giggled. Takahiro smiled. This was the life- just taking it easy and having fun.

* * *

"I think I'm cursed." Michio Mori groaned, as he stared at the sternly worded letter from the school condemning him to E class.

"What's wrong, Michio?" The eldest of his three younger sisters, Fuyuki asked, her green eyes wide with curiosity. She was eleven, and quite studious for her age. Mori patted down on the luxurious sofa in the space next to himself, indicating for her to sit down.

"Big brother's got in trouble at school for some stuff he didn't do." Mori explained patiently, with a fond smile he reserved only for his little sisters."I was in the wrong place at the wrong time I guess; Some security cameras were broken and a few other things while I was in the area, so they think I did it, and now I'm in trouble.

Fuyuki's mouth widened, aghast. "You're in trouble! That's awful! We have to set things right!" She declared. Mori gave a half smile.

"Mum and Dad are trying to set things right but so far it doesn't look like it's working." Mori explained. "But you know what, I don't mind if the school thinks I'm a delinquent."

Fuyuki looked at him, shocked. "Why not?"

"Because I know I'll always have you, our sisters and mother and father on my side!" Mori said, before messing up Fuyuki's hair.

"Stoop!" She squealed, giggling. "You're so silly, Michio!"

Mori laughed. "Come on. Let's go find Haruka and Natsume and do something fun so I'm not sitting around sulking."

"Right!" Fuyuki said, skipping off. Mori followed- He had three younger sisters, Fyuki, Haruka who was nine and Natsuki who was seven. He'd always done everything he could to be the best older brother to them. He really did feel lucky, that he had such a lovely family.

* * *

"I thought he was just weird, but apparently he's an idiot too."

"Seriously, he creeps me out. I can't believe they let someone like him into our school."

Echo tuned out the voices as he read through yet another failed science exam. He did average in his other subjects, but science was his downfall. That, and socialising; many of the elite kids of Kunigigaoka refused to interact with him, because his different appearance and uniform marked him as 'weird'. Echo told himself he didn't care about the opinion of snobs anyway, but being treated as a social pariah and living life as a loner wasn't easy.

Anger and loneliness bubbled underneath the surface.

"Aw man- looks like you're headed for E class soon." Natsuhiko Koyama snickered, adjusting his glasses. He was the best at science in the school (besides Gakushuu Asano of course- but he was the best at everything). Echo glared at him, but bit his tongue.

"I'm shocked they let a rodent like you in the school anyway." Seo goaded, stepping in front of Echo along with Koyama. "What's the matter- you mad?"

Other students sat by, enjoying watching Echo being made into a spectical. Echo clenched his fists and tried to remember those Spanish lullabies from his childhood to calm himself down.

"Still ignoring us?" Araki taunted. "Honestly, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but your kind of an eyesore. It's like having a rat in the class."

 _Snap!_

That was it, Echo had enough! Without even thinking about it he launched forward and punched Araki and Seo. A shocked silence descended on the class. He hadn't even hit them that hard, but both of them looked scandalised.

Without waiting for the teacher's response, Echo stormed out. Well. After that debacle it was certainly E class for him. Oh well. At least he'd be away from these snobs.

* * *

"With this attitude of yours you'll both be headed for E class soon!" The teacher sniffed as he handed the two girls in detention both supplementary work to do.

Ayazi Koroniki rolled her ice blue eyes. This sucked. So what if she slacked off a little? Why did she have to waste her time doing a dumb detention? She would of ditched it if the teacher hadn't cornered her after class. She glanced at the other girl- Meiyu Celesi. She had gotten in trouble for daydreaming through a test- but by the looks of things she was daydreaming right now, gazing out of the window without a care in the world.

"I hope we're having beef hot pot tonight." Meiyu said randomly. Koroniki raised an eyebrow; Weirdo. It made her think of her parents waiting for her at home. She wished she was at home eating dinner with them instead of stuck here.

"I hope we're having stir fry." Koroniki replied after a pause as she started her work. Really, slacking was so much better than doing all this pointless algebra.

* * *

"You can do it, right?" Hitoshi demanded, his dark eyes narrowed. Arisu nodded, although the back of her mind was filled with all the other work she'd agreed to do; Other people's homework, tutoring, proof-reading, budgeting for clubs she wasn't even a part of. It was no wonder her grades had steadily been declining through the year. And yet. She couldn't refuse, she had to make people happy.

"Sure- I'll have your homework done by tomorrow so you can copy it up in your own handwriting!" Arisu said with a forced cheer- yes, even if it meant she'd be too exhausted to finish her own homework, she'd do all this work. And with a deceptively joyful smile on her face to boot.

"You're a real life saver." Hitoshi grinned, before walking away. He didn't much care if what he was doing was ' _wrong_ ', so long as he got to take the easy root everything was fine.

* * *

This morning was hectic, but mornings where always hectic when you had three sisters under the age of five, it was like having a litter of very loud, demanding puppies who loved pink and glitter. But still, Kazuma loved his sisters, even if they meant he was late to school almost every , who was three clung onto his leg like some kind of monkey as he attempted to gather up everyone's lunches'.

"I don't want to go to nursery!" She whined as Kazuma lugged her around. "I want to stay home and play!"

"You can play after nursery, now show me how grown up you are and go and put your shoes on." Kazuma said, sternly. Mizumi jumped up off his leg.

"I can do that all by myself." She declared, running off. Kazuma sighed, before shouting up the stairs.

"Kasai! Chikyua! Are you two ready yet?"

Chikyua, who was four appeared at the top of the stairs in her school uniform. "Kaz! Kasai is sick!" She said, looking worried. Kazuma sighed and made his way up the stairs towards the girl's shared room. Sure enough, Kasai his five year old sister was tucked up in bed looking pale and ill, he instantly felt a spike of worry. His parents were at work and it was too short notice to call a baby-sitter! Kazuma realised he would have to take a day off school again to look after his sister. And his attendance was already abysmal. Oh well. Family came first even if it meant E class.

"Mizumi, Chikyua; you two walk to school with one of the neighbour's kids. I need to look after Kasai." Kazuma said, Kasai smiled at him weakly. Being a big brother wasn't easy.

* * *

"You don't have to skip just because I'm doing it." Ikuya Fukuya said, turning towards Natsumi Chisato, who was sat next to him on the park bench. She smiled at him.

"Don't flatter yourself- I'm skipping because I don't want to dissect a frog in science. Plus I don't want to have too much exposure to our classmates. I think their attitudes may be more gross than dead fish." Chisato laughed, thinking of a few people in her class she couldn't stand; Ren Sakakibara, Leiko Izanami to name a few. Fukuya nodded. Although, she did feel a little guilty about skipping- she didn't want her grandparents to worry.

"Well, I can agree on that one." He nodded. "Besides. The teacher's already mad at me for dying my fringe red."

"Rebel." Chisato teased. Although, he wasn't anywhere as bad as she used to be back in her rebellious days; bullying, stealing, getting into street fights. She'd changed now though. She didn't want to be a menace to society anymore. She pushed thoughts of her past to the back of her mind.

"You're skipping too, aren't you?" Fukuya replied, giving a rare half-smile. "You're a rebel as well."

_.

* * *

Satoshi snickered to himself as the students lined up to buy lunch at the cafeteria. Finally, his plan was in motion. He felt like a super-villain as he watched his fellow students buy their lunches from his table right at the back. They had no idea what was coming.

The five virtuosos where the first to buy their lunch. For once, Asano was actually eating with them instead of just holing himself up in his office to work through lunch break. _Perfect_ , Satoshi thought.

A few other students where sat down now, all of them with their tainted lunches. And people where starting to eat.

The reaction was almost instant- People started jumping up and screaming, turning bright red and fanning their mouths; Even the five virtuoso where jumping and squealing like cats on a hot tin roof (except for Asano, who just continued eating his lunch, looking confused- his lack of reaction was further proof he wasn't human).

Unable to stop himself, Satoshi burst out into a fit of laughter as pandemonium erupted before him in the lunch room- People where fighting each other to get to water fountains. It was hysterically seeing all these usually proud, prim and proper people go to pieces. Yes, sneaking ghost chilies into the cafeteria food had been his best plan yet; Better than filling the pool with jello, or hiding test papers in the ceiling wasn't his fault he was bored! Besides, having five older brothers really made you good at doing pranks, even if they where grown up business people like his parents now.

"Yu Satoshi! I assume this was your doing!" A voice full of thunder said to him. Satoshi looked up to see Asano standing above him, glaring. Satoshi did his best to look innocent.

"What a wild accusation, Asano-kun." Satoshi said, blinking. "Do you have any proof to back that up?"

"Don't worry. 'Witnesses' will be easy to produce." Asano said, as his classmates shouted and panicked behind him. _Bastard_ , Satoshi thought, _of course he has no problem creating fake witnesses I know nobody saw me_. "You won't be able to avoid going to E class now."

Satoshi glared at him. Yep. He really was a bastard.

Yuki Hishiro couldn't move. She knew how important this test was; After bombing the mid-terms, getting an excellent score on this was the only way to avoid E class. And yet. Her vision blurred, she felt sick, her hands shook and the panic and fear inside her seemed to act as chains, only restricting her further.

Her parents where going to kill her.

She had worked so hard for this test, harder than she had ever worked before- worked non-stop without a break. But now when it came to performing she was a failure. She could already see the disappointed look in her eyes and hear their angry voices.

 _"Worthless!"_

 _"What's the point if you can't even do a simple exam? We took you in and this is how you repay us?"_

Hishiro felt her heart clench as the teacher called the end of the test. No- it couldn't be. She hadn't even managed to write her name! Ignoring the looks of classmates who noticed her blank test paper, Hishiro got up and bolted out.

 _What's wrong with me? I know the answers so why can't I do this!?_

* * *

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"Hurry up Mahiro! I'm hungry!"

"I'm dying of starvation!"

"Just wait two seconds!" Mahiro Kaminari shouted back irritably at his brothers. God- they were demanding! And those three where the ones who sat around the house all day doing nothing while Mahiro was slaving away at school (okay so he skipped sometimes) so why couldn't one of his brothers make food for once? Of course, if he mentioned it to them they'd probably just punch him. He hated being the youngest.

Mahiro served the curry up on the plates. "It's ready! You three can stop whining now!" He called out, and like trained dogs his brothers bounded from the living room to the kitchen. All three of his brothers where NEETs; _Not in Education, Employment or Training._ Toranosuke was the oldest; He was tall and wiry with a sly grin and a mean streak. He dropped out of college and hadn't done anything since. He was 25 now, and in those seven years he'd basically just hung around the house. Ranmaru was the second oldest at 23, he was a big beefy man with more muscles than brain cells- he had dropped out in his first year of high school and never got a job. Kurosaki, the second youngest, at 20, hadn't even made it through middle school- He was the brother Mahiro argued with the most, he was whiny and sensitive and seemed to get annoyed at everything.

It was no wonder, Mahiro's Grandparents had paid for him to go to Kunnigigaoka to try and avoid him turning out like his brothers. Well, it wasn't going to well. Mahiro just didn't understand the classes and the teachers didn't have any patience for slow learners.

"So how was school today? You got home kinda early didn't you? Did you skip again?" Toranosuke taunted. Ranmaru snickered. "I might have to tell Dad."

"Then I'm telling Dad you were smoking weed in your room again!" Mahiro huffed, as he ate his food. He knew his behaviour at school would get him out in E class, but he was sure even if he tried he still couldn't get the grades so what was the point? Ranmaru laughed again.

"You do that you little turd, and I'll drown you in the bathtub!" Toranosuke threatened. Mahiro clenched his fist- he knew his brother wouldn't ever kill him, but he wasn't above scaring him by dunking him under the water (He knew that first hand)/

"Fine. Then nobody will make you food and you three lazy bums with starve to death." Mahiro shrugged. Ranmaru and Toranosuke both laughed. But Kurosaki was offended.

"Why did you bring me into this and call me lazy! I haven't even done anything! I hate this family!" Kurosaki shrieked, picking his food up and storming off to his room. Ranmaru and Toranosuke laughed harder at his histrionics. Mahiro rolled his eyes. _Why was every family meal like this?_ Oh well, at least there hadn't been any physical fighting for once.

* * *

Leiko Izanami stared at the maths paper before her, the numbers and letters seemed to blend into one. Maybe she should of paid attention in class, because now she had no idea how to do her homework.

"Leiko- I have a some friends coming over later. Come and help me tidy up." Her mother said, walking into her room without knocking.

"Later. I'm doing my homework." Leiko replied without even looking at her. Her mother let out a derisive snort and walked over, looking and the maths sheet from over her daughter's shoulder.

"Darling- you are thirteen years old. If you still can't work out simple maths then it's time to give up." Her mother said in her 'caring-parent' tone. "I mean 17x6- really, you're still stuck on that? Why don't you just get that Arisu Tsukiko girl to do your homework like you used to?"

"Then I'll still fail the test, _mother._ " Leiko said through gritted teeth. _Weren't parents meant to encourage you not to cheat?_

"Don't call me 'mother' it makes me feel old. Honey, you aren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Even if you do your homework you're still going to fail." Her mother said with a sickeningly sweet tone. She sat down behind Leiko, running a manicured hand through her long dark hair. "Now why don't you just stick to what you're good at? One of my guests tonight is a lovely young man who's just got a job as a deputy executive. I think he'll like you."

"And how old is this 'young man'?" Leiko asked, raising an eyebrow. She was sure most parents wouldn't push their thirteen year old daughters to date a grown-man, but for her mother this was the norm.

"Twenty... Maybe a few years older than twenty." Her mother said flippantly as if the exact age didn't matter. "Just don't mess things up by mentioning your actual age. Keep it vague- Now stop wasting your time and help me set up!"

The thought of her mother pushing her to try and seduce some probably thirty year old guy made Leiko feel almost physically sick. But her mother was right- trying to do school work was pointless for her. She got up out of her chair, and pushed her homework to the side. "Okay then, mother of the year, I'll help you set up." Leiko said, putting as much distaste in her tone as she could muster.

"Fabulous!" Her mother cooed. "This is all for your own good, you know!"

* * *

"Trading porn magazines, stealing girl's clothes, attempting to hide cameras in the locker rooms, being caught almost... _Fornicating_ with another pupil in an empty classroom- " the teacher, Mrs Mansuo read off a list. "Mr Ashiya, your record from the past two years shows you have no respect for woman-kind."

" _Non_! I have the greatest respect for women. I think they're all so beautiful! _J'adore_ them all!" Pierre Ashiya exclaimed, his blue eyes wide. "Even you, with your face dyed with rage, are still exquisite, Sensei. I love how confident and domineering you are. I like women who can dominate me."

Mrs Mansuo looked as though she'd been spat on, a scowl grew on her face. She opened her mouth to shout, but instead, forced herself to calm down. "Well, you are clearly beyond help, so I won't even bother to reprimand you for that highly inappropriate comment, Mr Ashiya." Mansuo-Sensei said, her tone acidic. "It doesn't matter, you are already destined for E class because of your conduct. You will be kept at a safe distance from the nice, normal students at the main school."

Pierre just smiled at her. He knew he'd messed up, though, hugely. His impulsively had gotten him into trouble time and time again. Ah well. Even in E class, he'd be able to find beautiful girls.

* * *

"This is just impossible!" Santana Hiranaman cried out, looking at the black lines and squiggles on the page she just couldn't decipher. She had lived in Australia her whole life, she had only just got used to speaking Japanese, reading it was impossible, especially at the high level demanded at Kunugiaoka! There was no way a non-native like her could possible pass her exams. They only subjects she aced where Maths and English, everything else was just a blur to her; Kanji, Hiragana- It all just looked like scrawl to her!

Oh well- it looked as though she would be spending her third year in the notorious 'E class'. What a pain!

* * *

Yua Syaoran let out a sigh of relief as he pulled another weed out from the ground. He could literally feel the frustration and stress leave his body as he continued to tend to the patch of flowers at the edge of the forest. This was the life- Not cooped up in a prison-like classroom, surrounded by petty vulgar people who all only caed about their own egos and grades- That was suffocating. Syaoran would far rather be out here, with nature than any of his fellow _humans_ (Although he used that term loosely).

They could send him to E class for skipping for all he cared! He would just skip that class too!

* * *

 **(A/N): Sorry this was so segmented! Kuroe Nightroad's creator, that characters will show up in the next chapter or so (Since I want to write him having a late entrance to E class, I didn't want to give too much away about him yet!) This chapter ended up being a lil repetitive, but I wanted to write a bit about the characters backgrounds, since I found them interesting when I was reading the forms.**

 **What do people think will happen next chapter when the original story resumes? Plus do people have any ideas about pairings (Not saying they will happen, I just want to know people's thoughts on pairings, romantic, platonic, or even frenemies!)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Blue-Black Flames: Glad you liked the chapter and the humour (sorry there isn't much in this chapter!) Thank you for all the support!**

 **Echo Shiona: Thank you for submitting Fade! I can't gaurentee I'll use him, but he's definitely an interesting concept (Probably wont add in the telapathy thing in though, at least not overtly! I don't really feel comfortable writing incest either) Thank you for all the support! Glad you feel so enthusiastic about the story! And don't worry I didn't think you were an ass, I'm happy you like my story so much!**

 **Awayuki- Thank you for your review!**

 **jenny77739- Thank you for the review! glad you liked the character interaction!**

 **PrincessFairytale5- Glad you love the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Guest- Yup, Shit will be going down between Leiko and Mitsugu- I'm happy you liked how I characterized your characters.**

 **Dr. Z- Thank you for your submission, I'll either put Kuroe in the next chapter or the one after!**

 **xToxic-Kitty; Thanks for the input :)**

 **Guest: I added Hiranaman into this chapter! Although its pretty short because I was tired, I hope you like!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took such a long time for me to write this, but it is a monster of a chapter (over 8000 words, fuck me!). Thank you for all the reviews! This chapters kind of a little everwhere, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

Kazuha Kamiya wiped the perspiration off her forehead as she reached the peak of the E-class mountain. Everyday got more hot and more humid- for once, she was actually looking forward to the rainy season starting.

"Kazuha!" Her best friend since childhood, Yoruha, called out from behind her. "Are you ready for our assassination attempt?"

Yoruha had a determined look in her eyes, and a long-shaped bag slung over her shoulder. Kamiya nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She said cheerfully, with a renewed sense of vigour. She was almost certain that this assassination attempt would fail, and yet, she was still looking forward to attempting it. Herself, Yoruha, Shion, Takahiro and Mori had took Korosensei's advice of 'just try' to heart, and had put their all into coming together to try and kill their teacher. _She could hardly wait!_ Kamiya joined Yoruha to walking into the classroom;

"Morning you two!" Shion smiled, the tiny pink haired girl trotted over to them, her golden eyes shining in excitement. "Did you bring your sword, Yoruha?"

"How could I forget?" The green-haired girl smirked. "The boys better have things ready on their end."

Kamiya smiled, taking her seat. The atmosphere in the classroom had become lighter somehow, the dark fog of E class had started to lift as she had built connections with more and more people. She looked around the classroom;

Ryu was sat near the corner, looking awkward as usual. He was the tallest in the class, and was skinny too, giving him a lanky gangly look. His grey-ish brown hair fell into his eyes as usual. Upon seeing Yoruha and Kamiya walk in, he turned around and offered them a shy smile. It was an improvement. When they first started he was too introverted to even acknowledge other people first.

Chisato was sat with Fukuya and Satoshi, all three of them playing on their hand-held devices together, all looking like they were having fun (well, it was hard to tell with Fukuya, since he rarely smiled, but his scowl did seem less intense than usual).

Mahiro was shouting at Pierre, Tsukiko was stood by his side, looking worried, judging by the situation, he must of said something particularly lecherous to her. Mori and Takahiro waved at the girls too. Mori gave the thumbs up to indicate that everything had been set up, _great!_ Just then, their invincible teacher blasted in through the open door, as he did every morning.

"Good morning boys and girls! Are you ready to do some History!" He exclaimed, his tentacles wiggling about wildly. But then, Yoruha and Kamiya jumped out of their seats, each pulling, of all things, a sword from out of their sheaths, and slashed in at their teacher.

The class' eyes widened in collective shock. _Swords of all things!_

"Ah- the blades are coated with anti-sensei material." Hishiro commented, as Yoruha and Kamiya slashed their swords at a startled Korosensei. The girls were good, Yoruha had been trained in swords by her family since she was young, and Kamiya being her long-time friend had picked up a few tricks too. But as good as they where, they had no chance against a mach-20 monster, even if he was taken by surprise.

"An assassination attempt this early in the morning? How delightful! But I'm afraid mere swords aren't quick enough to slay someone as amazing as me!" Korosensei chuckled. Good! Because this is just a distraction! Kamiya thought, as if controlled by her words, Takahiro pressed the button on a tiny remote hidden in his pocket, and a net lined with anti-sensei material dropped down from the ceiling.

"Ahh!" Their teacher squealed, dodging out the way. But not quite fast enough. One tiny tentacle was caught by the net, exploding into a yellow goo.

"Aww, sensei didn't die." Takahiro complained, as their sensei fussed over his exploded tentacle that regenerated seconds later.

"After all the effort we put into setting up the trap as well." Mori sighed, but Korosensei looked delighted, he turned to grin at them.

"Well done! What a marvellous assassination attempt! You managed to destroy one of my appendages. Thats more than even the Government has even managed to do so far." Korosensei said. The weight of their achievement rested on the kids shoulders, ad they felt a sudden surge of pride. "Of course, you still have a long way to go before you can actually assassinate me. Now class! History books out!"

Kamiya beamed- sure, they may of objectively failed, but that was fun!

* * *

"Terrible- pulling pranks on another student." Satoshi commented as he walked into the near-empty classroom. Mitsugu looked up at him from behind Leiko's desk with glinting red eyes.

"Shouldn't you be helping them tidy up after PE?" The black haired girl questioned with a smarmy grin. It was after lunch time, and the rest of the class had just finished doing sports. PE was exhausting in this heat with a teacher who moved faster than any other living thing on the face of the planet.

"So should you." He retorted.

" _Touché_." Mitsugu replied, still grinning. "And I don't think you have any right to be reprimanding me for pulling pranks. You are the student who conducted Chilli-gate last year, right? And turned the turned the pool into jello, and set fire to the lake."

"You flatter me." Satoshi said, laughing, as memories of his previous tricks filled his head. "But the difference between you and me is I never repeatedly targeted just one person."

"I hope you aren't trying to claim the moral high-ground here." Mitsugu sneered. "Because we both know your just interested in seeing how this drama unfolds."

She recognised that her and Satoshi were similar in some ways, but very different in others. Both of them were too independent and suspicious to put much faith in others, and both liked to cause anarchy. But Satoshi was a little more social while Mitsugu was a few shades more maniacal.

"It's been nearly a week, and you still haven't found enough dirt on Leiko to crush her. That isn't like you, at least, not according to your reputation." Satoshi said, his tone gloating. It was true- Mitsugu was having problems finding blackmail; from what she had discovered, Leiko changes her boyfriend fairly frequently, so it was pointless to try and sabotage a relationship that would be over in a matter of days. And although Leiko took part in some dodgy activities, pretty much everyone, including her family, already knew that, so it was pointless using blackmail. She didn't seem to have anyone or anything she particularly cared for, so finding a target was hard.

Of course, Mitsugu remained smiling as she responded to Satoshi.

"Wait." She said. "You won't be disappointed."

"Whatever you say." He said as he walked out, leaving Mitsugu in the classroom.

* * *

It was during their final lesson of the day, after they had finished PE, that Leiko noticed something was wrong; It started out with the skin on her stomach feeling a little bit itchy half way through class. She scratched it, but the feeling only got worse, and towards the end of class, her skin felt as though there were fire-ants crawling all over it. She tried to resist the urge to itch, but it was near-impossible.

"Is something the matter?" A familiar voice whispered behind her. Mitsugu. Leiko's grip tightened around the pen. Of course it was her- she must of put some kind of itching-powder in Leiko's shirt while she was changed for PE. _Dam It_! Leiko refused to give her the satisfaction of a reaction, so she didn't even look back, and tried her best not to scratch even as that damn itchy feeling consumed her upper-body.

As soon as the clock-chimed for the end of class, and Korosensei flew out the window, Leiko bolted up out of her seat and rushed towards the girl's bathroom. As soon as she got there she flung off her tainted shirt and switched the taps on, splashing water over herself.

Relief flooded her as the itchy feeling subsided. Suddenly, the sound of the bathroom door swinging open rang out across the room. Leiko turned to see Mitsugu suddenly there, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I thought you said you were done with 'baby stuff'. When you said you were going to ruin my life, I thought it was going to be something more sinister than your usual childish pranks." Leiko snapped. Mitsugu wasn't perturbed by Leiko's retort, however.

"Don't be so impatient." Mitsugu said with a bright smile. "I'll get around to ruining your life soon enough- but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up the opportunity to make your life as inconvenient as I can in the mean time."

Her voice was cheery and kind in tone, as if she were talking about rainbows and sunshine rather than destroying someone.

"Well, you made me feel slightly itchy for half an hour, Did that sate your sadistic desire to see people suffer?' Leiko asked, an unimpressed look on her face. Mitsugu shook her head.

"That doesn't." Mitsugu said. "But this will, for now-"

As she spoke, Mitsugu picked up Leiko's shirt and walked out. "Don't worry, I took your PE shirt too. Good luck walking home!" Mitsugu called out as she left. It took Leiko a moment to comprehend the situation, but when she did she rushed forwards.

"Don't you dare!" She called out, but it was too late, Mitsugu was gone, leaving her stranded without a shirt.

* * *

Ryu sighed as he swept the floor. Doing cleaning duty was tough in this classroom; Dirt and leaves seem to get blown in so easily! Plus it was even worse doing it alone (Mahiro and Hitoshi were supposed to be helping him, but of course, Mahiro went home as soon as the octopus was out the way, and Hitoshi hadn't shown up for class at all.) Everyone else had already gone home. Or so Ryu thought. Then he heard a familiar voice call his name fromthe corridor outside the classroom.

"Ryu?"

"Leiko..?" Ryu replied, recognising the voice. What was she doing hanging around outside the classroom at this time? She was normally one of the students who couldn't get away from school fast enough. Ryu walked towards the corridor to see her.

"Stop!" She shouted. Ryu nearly jumped out of his skin.

"W- What is it?" Ryu stuttered, utterly confused by the whole situation. Leiko sounded un-characteristically agitated. He heard Leiko sigh from the other side of the door.

"I need to borrow your shirt. So pass it through the door without looking." Leiko commanded, her voice stern and full of authority.

"H-huh?" Ryu spluttered, confused. Take his shirt and pass it through the door! _Why!?_

"Did I stutter?" Leiko snapped, making Ryu jump again. He touched the top button of his shirt. He never went swimming to avoid people seeing him without a shirt, his aversion to getting changed in front of others was part of the reason he didn't do PE at school. He didn't want people to see what was underneath.

"I- I can't. I won't." Ryu said, stubbornly. He had no idea why the girl wanted his shirt, but he wasn't going to give it away.

"Don't be an asshole!" Leiko shouted, suddenly flinging the door open and storming into the classroom, a stormy expression on her face. Ryu's eyes widened as he noticed immediately that she was in her bra. He quickly turned away, face turning red.

"W-why haven't you got a shirt on?" Ryu asked, not turning back to look at her. _Seriously, what was going on?_

"Another one of Mitsugu's stupid pranks." Leiko huffed. "Now stop cowering in the corner and let me borrow your shirt- or are you going to make a lady walk home like this? Wow, what a selfish pig, you're a man so it's okay for you to go shirtless."

"Okay- Okay- " Ryu said, curbing her rant. He started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He guessed he didn't have a choice. He wasn't cruel enough to let even Leiko walk home like that. Squashing his own feelings of insecurity, he unbuttoned the shirt and tossed it towards her.

"Thank-you." She said quietly. The sound of rustling clothing filled Ryu's ears, and after a second she called out. "Done."

Ryu turned around, his arms hugging himself, covering his chest and stomach as best as he could. The Shirt was as long as Leiko's skirt. Of course that was the case, with their height difference.

Leiko's blue eyes widened when she saw him. "Those scars..." She said under her breath, without even meaning too. Ryu pulled a bitter half smile, of course he couldn't cover them. Well, there was no point hiding things now.

Ryu pointed to the long vertical scar that went down across the centre of his rib-cage. Even after all these years it was still raised and pale red. "This one is from heart surgery. It was an emergency operation, so making a neat incision was the least of the doctor's concerns. I use a pacemaker now." Ryu explained in a dull voice, his brown-grey eyes misted over. He pointed to his elbow, were another, less pronounced scar was situated. "I had a metal joint put into this elbow." He continued, before pointing to another scar on the left side of the stomach. "And I had this kidney replaced."

Ryu had more scars and operation stories than that, but those where the main ones.

"What happened to you?" Leiko asked looking concerned. Ryu shrugged.

"I suppose I'm just a defective human." He said solemnly, avoiding listing off the many diagnosis' he'd been labelled with in his life time. He forced yet again another smile. "We should get going. Before it gets dark."

Leiko and Ryu walked down the mountain together in silence for several minutes, until Leiko broke it.

"You aren't like most other boys. Most boys would be showing off scars like they were battle-wounds, but you seem almost... " Leiko trailed off.

"Ashamed?" Ryu finished for her. Leiko nodded in affirmation. "Well.. I suppose that's because.. I am."

"Why?" The girl questioned, raising an eyebrow. Ryu sighed.

"Because it shows what a burden I was for my family. They were pretty well off before they had me, but all through my childhood, all my parents money was spent on keeping me alive, because I couldn't even do basic things like have working organs." Ryu explained. "Because of me my younger brothers and sisters were always overshadowed and my parents were put under a lot of undue stress. It's no wonder they resent me. I resent me. Things are better financially now that I've been well for a while, but we're not sure how long that's going to last.."

"You sound crazy- you can't help being sick so why feel guilty about it?" Leiko said derisively. "I'm sure your parents don't care how much they had to go through so long as their kid is alive."

Ryu just hummed in response. He'd heard people say things like that before, it made sense but, he just couldn't bring himself to think that way. He could hardly believe that he had just spilt such personal details to someone so notorious for being a bitch.

"I'm glad it was you." Leiko said, quietly. Ryu looked at her questioningly. "Who was in the classroom, I mean."

"Well, I suppose I am better that Pierre." Ryu said with a slight smile.

* * *

The next day, Leiko waited until lunch-time to say anything, as soon as Korosensei left, she stomped over to Mitsugu and chucked her juice at her. Mitsugu moved out the way getting a few splatters of orange juice on her shirt.

"You know what would be great? Being able to enjoy my lunch just once without you chucking things at me." Mitsugu said, dabbing the orange splotches on her uniform with her handkerchief, a rueful look in her eyes.

"You know that's for yesterday." Leiko said, chucking her now-empty juice box into the bin behind her. "Do you really have nothing to do in your pathetic life besides pulling childish tricks."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're referring to." Mitsugu said, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"You two should stop arguing. It's stupid."

Both Leiko and Mitsugu looked up, surprised to see Echo Shiona of all people, standing before them, a disapproving look on his face. Neither of them said a word, so he continued.

"Only feeble minded people waste their time in futile arguments." He said, having enough of their fighting. Mitsugu and Leiko rolled their eyes almost in unison.

"Sorry, I don't appreciate being told what to do by an overweight dwarf." Leiko replied, looking him up and down, a fake-sweet smile on her face.

"Have you ever considered maybe minding your own business, Rat boy." Mitsugu said, with equally spiteful grin. Humans were the most interesting when they were in conflict, after all. She didn't want anyone getting in the way of the beauty of a human self-combusting.

Echo narrowed his eyes, and before either of them had the chance to react, he had lurched forwards and struck both of them across the face. The noise rang out across the classroom. The whole class stared in shock, just watching as Echo turned and stormed out the classroom. It was Satoshi who broke the silence, by letting out a loud laugh. "I wish I'd gotten that on camera."

Chisato wasn't so amused, she stalked over to Leiko and Mitsugu, a furious look on her face. "What gives you two the right to speak to people like that?" She fumed. Ryu gulped, the normally bubbly girl was actually quite intimidating, especially considering that she towered over the two black haired girls she was confronting by a good few inches.

"Um, freedom of speech, duh?" Leiko said, already looking in her mirror to check the damage of where Echo had slapped her, seemingly only half listening to whatever Chisato was saying. Mitsugu was already making a note in her phone; _He's sensitive to being called a rat, interesting._

Chisato let out a sound of frustration, and grabbed Leiko's wrist, pulling the mirror away from her face. Leiko shot her an annoyed look, but Chisato just directed her a smile full of ice-cold fury.

"It's in your best interest to pay attention to me. Because I won't go as easy on you as Echo did if I feel the need to hit you. I _will_ leave a bruise. Trust me." Chisato said, her voice sharp and deadly. The disengaged look didn't leave Leiko's face, but she didn't pull her wrist out of Chisato's grasp either.

"What is your problem? Echo's the one who hit me. You should be bitching at him." Leiko scoffed. "I haven't done anything."

"People picked on Echo the year before by calling him names like 'Rat' now you have brought those memories back for him, the least you could do is feel a little bit bad." Chisato hissed. She could see how upset Echo had been. However, neither Mitsugu or Leiko looked concerned by this revelation. Mitsugu was making note of yet another classmate's weakness' for future reference while Mitsugu just shrugged.

"People treating him like that is inevitable. Have you seen how he acts and how he dresses?- and violent that streak! Of course the masses are going to think he's weird and ostracize him." She said. Chisato shook her head, before leaving the classroom to look for Echo.

"You're a bitch." She said to Leiko, then turned to Mitsugu. "And you're just a sociopath."

"Thanks for your insight, captain obvious." Leiko muttered as she left. The class was awkwardly silent after that altercation, except for Satoshi who was still chuckling at the drama.

* * *

Echo was wondering through the vast mountain forest surrounding the school house. He liked it here. It was peaceful, with only the sound of babbling streams, bird song, and the rustling of the breeze gently blowing through the trees filling his ears. He felt his rage from moments earlier melting away already, like snow giving away to the spring. There was nobody here to stare and judge him for his different appearance; being short, and having knee length white hair and heterochromia eyes kind of made it hard to fit in. Echo's hands still stung slightly from slapping the two girls, he hadn't used all his strength, but it still hurt. He walked towards the stream, planning on dipping his hands in there, when suddenly, he tripped over something and went flying, sprawling out onto the floor. He turned around, expecting to see a branch, but instead he saw... _A pair of legs?_

The owner of the legs let out a grumble of pain. "Ow! Don't you know how to look were you're going?" A male voice asked. It was a boy with sea-blue eyes and navy blue hair that was currently full of twigs and brambles, pulled into a thin ponytail at the back of his head. He had the Kunugigaoka uniform on, but it was covered in grass stains and and mud. The boy was short and skinny, but still a foot taller than Echo.

"Sorry." Echo said, apologetically "But I didn't expect to trip over someone this deep into the forest."

"Well, I didn't expect someone to come and trip over me this deep into the forest either." The blue haired boy replied dryly. His eyes narrowed as he took in Echo's appearance. "What's a little kid like you doing out here in the wilderness anyway? Are you lost?"

Echo bristled. "I am 15 years old!" He declared.

"No way." The boy deadpanned.

"Yes way!" Echo replied. "Who are you, anyway? You go to Kunigigaoka too, right?"

"If you must know, I'm Yua Syaoran." Yua said. "I'm supposed to be in E class, but I haven't shown up once because I'd far rather be with nature than waste my time in a boring old classroom."

Yua Syaoran, of course, Echo recognised the name from the register- the one who was never in class. Everyone had assumed he'd transferred or something. This was crazy; a member of E class who knew nothing about Korosensei.

"Trust me- it is anything but boring." Echo said honestly. Yua looked skeptical.

"Really- then why are you out here during class?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "If school is so great and all."

"Because some of my classmates are mean." Echo said, his eyes misting over as he remembered being called a Rat. Yua noticed his change of disposition and felt a surge of sympathy. The blue haired boy patted the ground next to him.

"Come on. Sit down. Tell me about what happened." Yua said. After a moment of hesitation, Echo obliged, and sat down on the grass next to Yua, and before he knew it, he was telling him about his woes.

* * *

"Come on." Chisato said, after Echo did not return even right near the end of lunch. "We should go out and look for Echo. He might've gotten lost."

Fukuya nodded in agreement, getting up and standing by Chisato. Takahiro, Mori, Kamiya, Shion and Kazuma followed suit, even Satoshi and Ryu got up. Tsukiko, always eager to help, of course stood up also.

"We should split up into groups of two or three." Kazuma said, "These mountains can be pretty dangerous- we should all make sure we have our cell-phones and some water, just in case."

"We're going to look for a classmate, not go on some dangerous expedition." Mahiro scoffed, although he put his water into his bag anyway.

"You should probably listen, since you're exactly the type to get lost on the mountain." Satoshi snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mahiro snapped.

"Can we stop bickering for just two seconds and go already!" Chisato said, narrowing her eyes when she saw Leiko and Mitsugu still sat at their respective desks. She marched over and grabbed the both of them by the wrists. "The two of you don't have a choice. You're helping us find Echo so you can apologise to him!"

"Apologise for what- being hit in the face?" Leiko demanded, as Chisato dragged the two of them out the classroom door. Mitsugu was less resistant, it was actually kind of interesting to see the whole class get worked up like this. It was fascinating how different people reacted differently to the same situation; Kazuma and Chisato seemed to be taking a lead, Kamiya, Shion and Mori presented as worried, while Mahiro and Yoruha were acting more excited for this prospective ' _adventure_ '. And Pierre- was acting like his usual self, gushing to Takahiro about _'how hot Chisato is when she's showing everyone who's boss_ '.

Hishiro was the only one who remained in the classroom, still reading her book. Fukuya stopped, and turned to look at her.

"Are you not coming to look for Echo?" He asked.

"Do you know we're the name 'Echo' comes from?" Hishiro asked randomly, Fukuya shook his head. "In Greek Mythology, Echo was a Nymph who was cursed to only be able to speak through repeating the recently spoken words of another person. Sometime after being cursed, Echo spied a young man, Narcissus, She immediately fell in love with him. Though she wished with all her heart to call out to Narcissus, the curse prevented her

Narcissus became lost one day, and called out, _'is anyone there_ ' and heard the nymph repeat his words. Startled Narcissus answered the voice, ' _come here_ ', only to be told the same. Finally he shouted, " _This way, we must come together._ " Taking this to be a reciprocation of her love, Echo concurred ecstatically, " _We must come together!"_

In her delight, Echo rushed to Narcissus ready to throw her arms around her beloved. Narcissus, however, was appalled and, spurning her, exclaimed, ' _Hands off! May I die before you enjoy my body._ ' All Echo could whisper in reply was, ' _enjoy my body_ ' and having done so she fled, scorned, humiliated, and shamed Despite her rejection, Echo's love for Narcissus only grew. When Narcissus died, wasting away before his own reflection, consumed by lust for himself, Echo mourned over his body Eventually, Echo, too, began to waste away. Her beauty faded, her skin shrivelled, and her bones turned to stone. Today, all that remains of Echo is the sound of her voice"

Fukuya stood in silence, giving Hisihiro a measured stare. "So does that mean you're coming.. Or not?"

"I'm far too busy to be playing hide and seek." Hishiro said. "I can't believe you let me finish that whole story though."

Fukuya resisted the urge to face-palm.

The class had already stared to congregate outside.

"If we don't manage to find Echo by the end of the day, I could always hire someone to fly one of my family's helicopters to look for him." Mori suggested earnestly, like that was a totally normal thing to do. He didn't seem to notice the flabbergasted looks his classmates gave him. Takahiro patted his friend on the back.

"Ah- The perks of having a billionaire best friend." He chuckled, as they headed off into the thicket of woods, the class then splitting off into groups.

* * *

 _Group1: Mahiro, Tsukiyamako, Satoshi,_

"Cool- I've never seen this cave before. D'you think there could be hidden treasure in here?" Mahiro said excitedly, his blue eyes shining as he climbed down the moss-covered rocks towards a small dark opening in the rocks.

"You're probably more likely to find the skeleton of a hiker down there." Satoshi said, raising an eyebrow as he watched Mahiro climb lower and lower.

 _Or maybe you'll find the classmate we're supposed to be looking for that you two seemed to have forgotten about_. Tsukiko thought to herself, but not daring to say the words out loud, instead she just kept her smile on her face and stayed stood next to Satoshi.

"I can't even see!" Mahiro complained, he had completely disappeared into the darkness of the cave now.

"Hurry up and get out of there- this is a complete waste of time." Satoshi shouted back down.

"Nobody's making you stay here!" Mahiro snapped back.

"Someone has to be here to drag your idiot ass out when you inevitably fall over and break something." Satoshi retorted. Tsukiko sighed, tuning out their bickering; She hoped the rest of them were doing a better job of finding Echo than this group was.

* * *

 _Group2: Shion*Kamiya*Mori_

"Echo!" Shion called out, her eyes scanning the forest in vain, looking for a tell-tale flash of long white hair. Almost ironically, her voice echoed around the forest."Ech _oooo_!"

Kamiya bit her lip. "I hope he's okay." She said, sounding somewhat nervous. After all, these woods did have snakes, stinging insects and lots of water. They weren't exactly the safest places to get lost. Especially since the clouds were currently darkening, threatening rain.

"He'll be fine." Mori assured. "He's tougher than he looks."

* * *

 _Group 3; Takahiro*Pierre_

"Let's see- snog marry avoid between Tsukiko, Hisihiro and Kamiya." Pierre said, as he walked past the trees, dried leaves crunching beneath his feet. Takahiro rolled his eyes.

"Seriously man- do you ever not talk about girls?" Takahiro said. Normally he didn't mind discussing girls with Peirre, since Takahiro could be a bit of a flirt himself, but Pierre was just excessive- _For real! A man hunt was not the time to be playing Snog/Marry/Avoid!_

"Oh- I see." Pierre chuckled. "You would rather talk about boys, _oui?_ "

"What!? No? How did you come to that conclusion?" Takahiro said, although he felt his face heat up slightly despite himself. He gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "I'd just rather focus on finding our missing classmate."

"Snog marry avoid between Mori, Fukuya and Moi?" Peirre offered.

"Well the one I'd be avoiding is definitely you." Takahiro said darkly. Pierre out a hand over his heart as if he had been grievously wounded.

"You've pierced me right through my heart!" He exclaimed. Takahiro was about to open his mouth to retort, when suddenly, out of nowhere the heavens split open and rain poured down. A dazzling fork of lightening flashed across the sky, followed a few seconds later by the loud rumbling of thunder.

"Great." Takahiro muttered. "A summer storm, just what we need."

* * *

Group 4; _Leiko*Mitsugu*Chisato*Fukuya_

"Can we turn back now? Echo's probably gone home and we're the ones getting soaked out here in the rain!" Leiko said, ducking under the thickest canopies of leaves as she walked to try and avoid the rain, It had little effect. Mitsugu looked equally annoyed; Watching humans wasn't nearly as fun when you were wet and cold. She liked the rain, but this was excessive.

"We can turn back when I'm satisfied that he isn't lost out here on this mountain. We haven't been out here for more than five minutes!" Chisato said, rolling her eyes; God, it was like having kids. Fukuya was walking by her side silently, his expression unreadable as he trudged through the now muddy ground.

"Well lightening always hits the tallest object, so you're putting your boyfriend at risk here." Leiko said, indicating to Fukuya.

"Great- you're tiny, so your safe and you can stop whining." Chisato said with a forced smile. Honestly, Leiko and Mitsugu both probably would of already walked away, but they both knew Chisato could run faster, and neither were entirely convinced she wouldn't chase after them.

Out of nowhere, a blood-curdling scream pierced the air, making the four of them jump. They gave each other wide-eyed worried glances.

"That sounded serious .." Chisato murmured, and with that, the four of them suddenly took off towards the source of the scream.

* * *

Kamiya, Shion and Mori were hurrying along, trying to find shelter from the rain, when suddenly, yet another flash of lightening sparked across the sky, burning into their retinas. Shion jumped out of her skin, loosing her footing on the slick, slippery mud beneath her feet. One moment the pink haired girl stumbled, the next she was tumbling down the bank into the turbulent river below.

"Shion!" Mori shouted, Kamiya let out a scream as she watched her friend fall, Shion's mouth was agape slightly as her body slammed into the depths of the icy-cold water with a splash.

 _I can't swim!_

Before either Kamiya or Mori could react, Shion was whisked away down the river by the current.

"Shit!" Mori cursed, running after Shion, following the river, Kamiya in close pursuit. A few strands of pink hair were all they could see. Ignoring the cold, Mori dived into the river, and attempted to grab Shion, but the wisps of pink hair escaped his grasp. Mori was normally pretty good at swimming, but the sudden cold of the water made his muscles almost seize up so it was hard to move, and do little more than keep his head above the surface as the water dragged him.

 _Isn't is supposed to be summer!?_

Kamiya was about to jump in herself because she had to do something, but she was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Chisato and Fukuya, their footsteps thundering as they ran up behind her.

"What happened?" Chisato asked.

"Shion- fell in. Mori tried to save her." Kamiya gasped out, it was all she could manage, out of breath from all that running as she was. Chisato and Fukuya saw the two heads sailing down the river, one desperately trying to catch the other, and she understood the situation instantly.

"Quick! We need to catch up to them!" Chisato said, speeding up. She was vaguely aware that she'd left Mitsugu and Leiko behind, since she had ran here as fast as she could and hadn't checked if they could keep up. But there were more important things to deal with now. Up ahead they saw Pierre and Takahiro appear from the trees, both also looking frantic as they'd been following the scream. Upon seeing his best friend in the water, Takahiro jumped in as well without hesitation.

"Mori!"

"What an absolute clusterfuck!" Fukuya exclaimed, although he was clearly worried as he ran to try and keep up with them.

"Th-they're heading for a drop!" Kamiya exclaimed fearfully, a little behind the others. "There's a steep part down the mountain!"

Chisato knew what she was referring too; The drop in the mountain river, the waterfall that plummeted staging down into a shallow pool full of rocks.

"No!" Pierre should shouted, trying in vain to throw a stick to towards his friends to pull them out, but they where just too fast. Kamiya's heart dropped in her chest as she watched the turbulent river throw her classmates of over the edge with incredible force. She stopped running, falling to her knees. _Oh God._ They were going to need an air ambulance. She just hoped they weren't _\- they weren't-_

Something large, round and yellow appeared, rising up over the waterfall. It was.. Korosensei! And wrapped in his large arms were Takahiro, Mori and Shion, all three of them looking shell-shocked and sodden. Everyone was so relieved they almost collapsed there and then. Kamiya felt her eyes tear up- _they were okay!_

"Sensei! You saved them!" Kamiya said joyfully, a smile finding its way onto her face.

"Nurufufufufufu!" He chuckled smugly. "Of course I did, it's my duty as your teacher to keep you safe. You really are a high-maintenance class. I can't leave you for one lunch break without a few students almost drowning. I suppose I'll have to teach you all the basics of mountain safety."

Fukuya smiled, he wasn't even annoyed that their Sensei was acting all high and mighty; He was just so relieved.

* * *

"Shit." Leiko muttered as she watched Chisato disappear from view. She and Fukuya were too damn fast, there was no way she could catch up. She rested against a tree, getting her breath back. She hoped that screaming wasn't anything serious. Pierre probably just saw a spider or something, she assured herself.

"You tried to hard to catch up. If I didn't know better I'd say you actually cared." Mitsugu said, a few yards behind her, leaning against a tree, inspecting her nails. Leiko turned to look at her.

"Oh? I seem to recall you trying pretty hard to keep up as well." Leiko replied. Mitsugu smiled at her.

"Of course! I was objectively interested in finding out what the scream was about!" Mitsugu said. "If I'm lucky it'll be some kind of disaster. That'll be fascinating."

"When you finally do get detained in some asylum it's going to be such a relief." Leiko said to her with a smirk, she put a hand on her hips. "It's only a matter of time, you know. They consider people like you a detriment to society."

"Just keep telling yourself whatever makes you feel safe." Mitsugu said, a sinister edge to her voice, despite he smile. Leiko rolled her eyes.

"You still act as if I'm actually threatened by you." Leiko said, taking a step towards the other, a familiar look of disdain in her eyes. "I'm almost disappointed. You don't live up to your reputation at all. I'm still waiting to be destroyed ' _mentally, socially, and emotionally_ '."

"And you say _I_ need to be detained. You're fairly unstable yourself, Leiko." Mitsugu commented, pointedly. "Maybe we can share a padded room!"

"You know what it is- I think you _can't_ destroy me." Leiko said, talking another step towards the other girl, a wide triumphant grin on her face. "You gather information on people to tear their lives apart, but by now you know that I don't have anyone or anything in my life I particularly care about; The men in my life are all replaceable, I don't care about my reputation since the whole school knows I'm a bitch, I don't have any _real_ friends. You can't destroy a life that's already nothing- You can't tear down something that isn't there! It's impossible to ruin somebody who is already nobody."

Mitsugu stared at her. She had been joking before about Leiko being unstable, but now looking at the other girl, her hair wet from the rain, blue eyes wide, with a smile on her face as she declared her own life ' _nothing_ ', Mitsugu thought 'unstable' was a description that fit Leiko pretty well. But, she did have a reputation to uphold.

"There is one thing you seem to care about." Mitsugu said with a dark chuckle, as she pulled out a deadly-sharp knife from her pocket and took a threatening step towards Leiko, brandishing it towards the other. This was no harmless green rubber knife- this was the real deal. "Your face!"

Leiko screamed and turned away, then her screams devolved into laughter, as she turned back to face Mitsugu. "Seriously, my grades might suck, but I'm not actually that _stupid_." She said, walking even closer to the other, bridging the gap between them. "Everyone knows you just use your knives to try and frighten people."

Mitsugu didn't give that a response. Leiko had called her bluff. She kept the knife raised though, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh- what. Am I wrong?' Leiko asked, looking positively delighted. Mitsugu wasn't expecting Leiko to surge forwards and grab the knife by the blunt end, and pull it closer to herself so the tip was brushing the skin of her neck. "Go on then! If you're going to do it then do it!"

"You know, I used to think you were just some vapid bimbo, but now I see that you are completely unhinged." Mitsugu said, refusing out of pride to release her clasp on the knife like she was sure Leiko wanted her to. This situation wasn't one Mitsugu had anticipated, but the unpredictability of humans was what made them so interesting. But it was frustrating, Mistsugu preferred to watch drama unfold from afar, not to be stood dead-center in the shit-storm, but Leiko had managed to drag her in.

Mitsugu went to pull her hand back, but Leiko tightened her grip, the tip of the knife grazing her neck, minuscule droplets of blood appeared.

 _I have to be careful, Mitsugu thought to herself, If she gets badly hurt it'll be more trouble than it's worth_. She wondered if she'd made Leiko snap or if this madness had been lurking beneath the surface of her skin all along, just waiting for a chance to unleash.

Before either of them could make another move, they were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of two of their classmates.

"Stop!" Echo shouted, seeing the confrontation and running to intervene as quickly as he could. Behind him was a blue haired boy that the two girls didn't recognise. It was unclear who let go first, but the knife dropped onto the floor.

"Mitsugu just went crazy and attacked me with a knife- " Leiko exclaimed, pointing at her, with an expression that was suddenly fearful, she walked over to Echo who looked pretty overwhelmed by the whole situation. "We need to call the police and get her taken away."

Mitsugu rolled her eyes. "You aren't even really bleeding. You were the one that forced my hand- you don't think the police can work that out from finger-prints?"

"The police can work out that you're a freak!"

"Everyone just calm down." The blue haired boy in the dirty uniform said. Seriously, Echo was right about E class not being ' _boring'_ at least if these were his classmates. "My name is Yua Syaoran. I'm your classmate who's been skipping class for the whole of this year."

"The answer to a question nobody asked." Mitsugu said under her breath. Yua either didn't hear her or ignored her.

"You two have to stop your feud before you destroy each other!" Echo exclaimed, looking between the two girls. Both looked a mess, their long black hair bedraggled from the rain, uniforms soaked, and shoes coated in mud. "What could of happened if I didn't intervene? Leiko you could of gotten really hurt, and Mitsugu you could of ended up in prison for real."

"I wouldn't of let that happen." Mitsugu said, glaring at Echo. Echo didn't respond, and just walked down to the two girls.

"Look. I'm sorry I hit you and called you stupid. After speaking to Yua, I realised it was wrong. I was only thinking about how I felt and not considering your feelings. I was selfish." Echo said. "See! Apologising isn't so hard. You should apologise and forgive each other."

"I'm sorry your such an awful person." Leiko said to Mitsugu with a sincere tone. A smile grew on Mitsugu's face despite the heavy tension in the atmosphere around the two.

"I'm sorry I enjoy tormenting you so much, and will likely continue to do so." Mitsugu said. Echo let out an exasperated sigh. He didn't have a chance to say another word, however, because out of nowhere, their teacher appeared, right in the middle of the group of students, as if he had been there all along.

"Well well, boys and girls- what is going on here?" Korosensei asked. Nothing diffused an intense confrontation like the interference of their smiley-face-headed teacher complete with his beady eyes, toothy grin, and ridiculously high-key voice. Echo, Leiko and Mitsugu were about to lay on the excuses about what they were doing shouting at each other in the rain while brandishing knives, but Yua reacted first.

"Wh- what the hell is that _thing!_?" Yua exclaimed, eyes wide and disbelieving, backing away from Korosensei. "I-is it a mutant Octopus!?"

" _Thing! Mutant octopus!_ I am your teacher!" Korosensei exclaimed indignantly to the utterly flabbergasted Yua. "I am named Korosensei! And I teach E class, and I also double as your assassination target on account of the fact I blew up the moon, and will do the same to the earth if you don't kill me by graduation!"

"What!?" Yua exclaimed, looking to his classmates for some rationale explanation. "Did I accidentally eat the wrong kind of mushrooms?"

"Sensei, you kind of overloaded him with information there." Mitsugu commented, glancing at Yua, who was calming down but still didn't seem to believe the situation, she didn't blame him, she hardly believed the situation sometimes.

"Have you never heard of thing called tact?" Leiko added, giving Korosensei a critical look.

"Well- Lunch time is over, children- today we're having a lesson on basic safety in the great out doors. There'll be hot chocolate too!" Korosensei said excitedly, hot chocolate actually sounded really good after this sudden summer storm, so the kids followed without question. This had been a strange afternoon, but the tension between Leiko and Mitsugu had deflated somewhat now both of them had dropped any pretences and pit their frustrations against each other, although neither would aknowledge that just yet. Both were just glad that they had gotten away without getting into trouble for fighting.

Or so they thought.

"By the way." Korosensei said, turning to face the kids with that eternal grin. "All four of you have detention!"

" _WHAT!?"_

* * *

Kuroe sighed as he tugged his bag higher up his back, as the straps slid down his shoulder. And he thought the work scheduled for 2nd year A class was insane. 3rd year was even crazier, with the teachers piling on work sheet after work sheet without bothering to properly explain the lessons.

These days all anyone in class did was try to keep their head above the work, well, besides the 'geniuses' like the five virtuous, but Kuroe wasn't entirely convinced they were human, especially not the principle's spawn, Asano-kun.

Kuroe walked through the school towards the gate, ignoring the strange looks he got for using a black umbrella while it was sunny outside (he didn't like sunlight, okay?) when he heard the sounds of a confrontation.

"Just give it back!" A girl was saying. She was met by the sounds of lecherous snickers.

"Not until you give us your number, sweetheart." A course voice replied. Kuroe saw what was going on; Two E class boys were cornering one of their classmates up against a wall and had taken her bag, clearly harassing her. Kuroe's blood boiled- If there was one thing he couldn't tolerate, it was perverts. Without warning he stormed over and grabbed one of them by the hair, slamming him hard into the wall.

"The lady isn't interested." He said through gritted teeth.

"Fuck off A class nerd." One of the boys said, eyeing Kuroe with disdain. "This ain't none of your business."

"If you do not wish to be castrated then I suggest you leave now." Kuroe hissed, his droopy red eyes narrowing. The two boys laughed, dropping the girls bag and sauntering over.

"Let's see if you can still make threats when we knock your teeth out." The taller one said. He raised his fist to hit Kuroe, but Kuroe caught it, and dove forward, grabbing his attacker by the hair, and slamming his face into the wall. Well. They started it, it was on now.

The rest of the fight was a blur, the next thing Kuroe knew he was being dragged up of the floor as he was pummelling one of the perverts face.

"That's enough!" A voice shouted in his ear Kuroe recognised as Asano's. Kuroe's eyes focused; There was blood all over the floor and all over his fists and shoes, but it wasn't his own. The two perverts were lying groaning on the floor, their face an unrecognisable mess of bloody-bruised swollen pulp, their limbs looked mangled, Kuroe could see the bone poking out of one of their arms. And were those bits of tooth on the floor?

Students surrounded the area, all looking horrified, someone was on the phone to the ambulance.

Kuroe let out an annoyed sigh. So much for staying in A class for third year; He guessed it would be juvie for him (or so he thought).

* * *

 **Did you guys survive this chapter? Because I'm legit not sure I did. What a cluster-fuck! (But at least its finally done now). I managed to properly introduce two new characters to E class, (Kuroe and Yua)! I guess Kuroe is going to be similar to Karma in that he gets transferred to E class as a late-comer because of a violent act against the school (I really emphasized the violence, because I wanted him to stand out even against the plethora of other violent characters in the class.**

 **I love ancient Mythology, so that's why I added that abridged version of the story of Echo and Narcissus randomly in the middle of the story. So.. yeah!**

 **Leiko and Mitsugu's feud finally came to a head in this chapter, I mean, they'll still dislike each other, but not as intensely now since they've both properly confronted each other without any of their usual pretenses. I don't know, i guess I just like writing 'twisted' characters**

 **As for the detention thing, I don't know where that came from, it was kind of a random idea, but it will be probably some sort of detention thats aimed to make Leiko, Yua, Mitsugu and Echo less anti-social (Maybe an animal-shelter, idk, what would Korosensei do?)**

 **I've realised I have a hard time writing Korosensei, because in truth he's such a visual-based character, and so much of his character and humour is displayed through the way Matsui draws him, which is why, maybe Korosensei isn't appearing as much as he probably should do, but I'm trying to work on that.**

 **Blue-Black-Flames did some really cool drawings for this story featuring a lot of the OCs, check it out:**

 **1.** sta .sh/ 0uxfvh6otw

2\. sta .sh/ 0npt5gqowyb (Just remove the spaces and add h7t7t7p7: at the front of both of them, but without the 7's)

 **Review for more guys! Let me know if you have any ideas, or if there's anything you want to add about your character!**

 **Anyway, Replying to reviews (I think I've probably already replied to a few of these, but HAVE ANOTHER REPLY!)**

 **jenny77739** \- Thank you! I'm glad you find this chapter intersting!

 **Awayuki** \- I hope you liked Yua meeting Korosensei in this chapter

 **Blue-Black Flames** \- I remember replying to this one! But thanks again for the review

 **Dr. Z** \- I hope you like this introduction of Kuroe! Thanks for giving more information on the character, and I'm glad you understand how hard it is to juggle real life and story writing :)

 **Squee the magical bunny** \- Sorry I missed your character out last chapter, but Kamiya has a few scenes in this.

 **PrincessFairytale5** \- Glad you liked the backstories. Also your SYOC story is awsome and I can't wait for the next chapter!

 **Mariko** \- Glad you liked the chapter, I hope you like what I did with your OCs this chapter.

 **Echo Shiona's Creator** ; You've left a lot of comments (Which i enjoy reading) But it can be hard for me to respond to them all properly at once, maybe you should get an account so we can have a proper dialogue and I can answer questions about the story as you ask them. I'll respond to eacho comment 1 by 1.

1- Thanks for understanding about the incest the incest thing, there's just somethings I don't really feel like writing! I may keep the 'could of been a bioweapon' in the story, but I can't put 'Could of been an AI' in because I don't think it would make sense (An AI is an artificial intelligence, like a robot or a computer, and Echo's an organic life form).

2\. I think Parkour is a really popular skill, and a lot of people have written their OC's to be able to do this (About half I'd say?), so maybe Echo could parkour with the rest of the class. Thank you for giving the description of his adopted parents, that'll be useful if I decide to introduce them.

3\. I had Echo be a little bit violent in this chapter (although he didn't use his full strength). He did end up keeping an eye of Mitsugu and Leiko in this chapter, and he smacked them, so I took inspiration from your comment! :D

4\. Thanks for giving me more details on his character! I can't always gaurente I can fit everything in, but its always good to have this information as a reference.

5\. Sorry I had Echo got called a RAT in this chapter for the sake of the drama, thanks for more character info

6\. I'm glad you appreciate the replies, I appreciate all the reviews and attention you give my story!

7\. Sorry i neglect the story, but I have a really busy life, I'm still a teenager myself but I work 42 hours a week sometimes, on top of of eight hours of classes, then I cook for myself, clean up after myself, I have three assignments, and plus I have a semi-busy social life, so I usually end up going on nights out a couple of nights a week, plus keeping up with all the shows I watch, and maybe all this sleep deprivation and drinking so much every week isn't good for my sanity(Sorry, I'm rambling hahahaha ha haa).

8\. I probably wont do the incest thing even as like a prank, but thanks for the ideas :)

9\. I didn't have him pull a prank on Mitsugu for calling him a rat, but he did hit her! The motercylists costume sounds cool, I'm not sure about the padding though!

10\. (See 7,)

11\. Its okay, I understand you impatience, I feel the same when one of the fics I read isn't updating!

12\. (See 7,) I'm glad you like the story, but I lead a very busy life , I do try too update as best as I can though!

13\. Sorry I took over a month to update!

14\. I looked up the 'Hijo de la Luna' song, it was very beautiful!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Echos part in this story!


	9. Chapter 9

List of characters so far! Sorry this isn't a chapter! I just needed to write them out so I didn't forget them all, so I thought I may as well share it!

 **Female Students;**

\- Azumi Mitsugu

-Natsumi Chisato

\- Kieriena Yoruha

-Kazuharu Kamiya

-Yuki Hishiro

-Ayazi Koroniki

-Hikaru Minutozaki

\- Arisu Tsukiko

\- Meiyy Celesi

\- Shion Norazaki

\- Sakiko Yume

\- Keiki Sekai

\- Kasumi Arakaki

\- Santana Hiranaman

\- Wendy Aiko

\- Unmei Taketomi

 **Male students;**

\- Echo Shinoa

\- Yuu Satoshi

\- Kazuma Oishi

\- Mahiro Kaminari

\- Ryuu Otori

\- Pierre Ashiya

\- Ikuya Fukuya

\- Akihiko Takahiro

\- Michio Mori

\- Kuroe Nightroad

\- Subaru Aiko

\- Hitoshi Taichi

\- Syaoran Yua

* * *

 **So that's everyone (I think- let me know if I've left anyone out). Some haven't even appeared in the story properly yet. Some characters probably appear in the story more than others, but as you can probably tell by now, I tend to favour characters of people who review.**

 **On that note, I might as well reply to the guest reviews!**

 **Jae:** Cool, I should be able to fit your character in somwhere.

 **Dr Z:** 1\. I'm glad I managed to fit Kuroe in since I was wanting to write him. I was re-reading his profile when I saw the umbrella thing, which is why I added it in. I'm glad you liked how I characterized him!I accidently put E class instead of 'C class' for the attackers, so I'll have to change that (No idea how- E is nowhere near C on the keyboard).

2\. Thanks for more info on the character!

3\. A old E class vs New E class could be interesting!

4\. Merry Christmas! and Happy New year.

 **Echo Shiona:** 1\. Thats okay, I like the reviews!

2\. That sounds cute!

3\. There's a link to the pictures in the Authors Note of the last chapter, I had to mix up the URL though.

4\. Yeah, there is a lot of drama in this classroom, My Username is spelled Kyrie, but it doesn't really matter :) That swimming costume sounds nice- is Echo a cross-dresser?

5\. Probably wont explicitly put any rape attempts or pedophillia in this story because I want to keep a T rating!

6\. I might write that when Takaoka shows up... maybe!

7\. Merry Christmas and Happy new year to you too!

 **Mariko:** Glad you liked the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who is still alive! Did you miss me! Sorry for the long time between updates, I was really swamped with work. I thought I'd have more free-time now I'm out of the hospital, but I have assignments piling up so argh! Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and support I honestly could not of made this chapter without them!**

 **My Tumblr is KyrieEleisonElise, so if anyone wants to talk to me about the fic, or just Assassination classroom in general, come speak to me there! I also might post some drawings of the OCs in the story at some point, so look out for that :D. A few people have shown me drawings of this fic already, so if you have any I'd love to see them!**

* * *

Mitsugu was tucked up in her bed, as a few rays of morning sunlight streamed into her room from the gap in her curtains. She glanced at the clock- 9am. She loved Saturdays you could sleep in for as long as you wanted! _Or so she thought._

Just as she was about the roll over and fall back asleep, she heard the loud thump of something hitting her window. What the hell? Was that some kind of huge bird? Reluctantly, she rolled out of bed to check, pulling back the curtains. To her horror, rather than an over-sized bird, it was her super-being teacher dangling outside the window!

"Korosensei..?" She murmured, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. He looked frantic.

"Mitsugu-San!" He yelled, so loud she instinctively covered her ears. ( _Wasn't he supposed to be a national secret? He wasn't being very inconspicuou_ s) "We agreed to meet at 9am for the detention, but none of you kids have shown up!"

Mitsugu glared at him- "I already told you I wasn't going!" She hissed. (She needed her sleep- _it was Saturday for God's sake!_ ). "Now can you stop shouting so I can go back to bed?"

"I'm afraid that isn't an option, Mitsugu-san!" Korosensi declared, loud as ever despite the pane of double-glazed window separating him and his student. "You can either go to the detention which lasts two hours, or I can follow you around all day, singing with my angelic voice- **_Lalalalalaaaaaaaaa!_** "

 _God, what was wrong with this lunatic!_ That voice was so annoying! Mitsugu let out a growl of frustration and chucked her pillow at him. "Fine!" She huffed, shoving the curtains shut. "I'll be ready in ten minutes!"

 _I've been wasting my time targeting Leiko. Clearly, there is somebody here that is far more deserving of having their life destroyed_. Somebody far more annoying! She grabbed her gun and out it into her bag. Mitsugu rarely ever got annoyed, but being forced away from her bed was a good way to start.

* * *

When Mitsugu reached the meeting spot at the fringes of the forest on the edge of town, the other kids in detention were already there, all looking as tired and grumpy as she felt. Clearly they'd tried to ditch this and been forced along just as she had. It was kind of weird seeing everyone out of their uniform; Echo looked even younger in casual clothes and it was even more difficult to discern his gender- he just looked like an androgynous eight ear old, while Leiko looked older than her age,more like a high schooler. Yua just looked like even more of a farmer.

"You're still wearing that thing even out of school?" Leiko said upon seeing Mitsugu, referring to her black fur-lined coat.

"Well, not all of us go for the stripper look." Mitsugu replied sharply, rolling her eyes at Leiko's crop too and tiny shorts.

"It's summer." Leiko huffed. Yua and Echo looked weary. Luckily, they were saved from any more bickering by the sudden arrival of Korosensei. He wasn't his usual yellow self, however; His skin-tone was peachy and more human, he had a nose that must be a prosthetic attached to his face, his extra appendages were tucked away leaving only two 'arms' with gloves on the end for 'hands'. All in all, he looked like a very large and blobby human- _was this his idea of a disguise?_

"Hurrah! You may all be a little late, but you all made it, how excellent!" Korosensei cheered. Yeah because you forced us here, his four students thought internally. "Are you all excited to see what's in store for today?"

"What is there to get excited about at detention?" Yua asked, raising an eyebrow. He was still trying to comprehend this situation, after all, he had only found out about Korosensei's existence yesterday. Korosensei wasn't deterred by his student's apathy though, he just beamed.

"I'm glad you asked!" Korosensei said. "Follow me, and you will see why this detention is very exciting and very fun-filled and educational!"

To the four student's surprise, they ended up at an animal shelter of all places. It was run-down, with overgrown weeds and hedgerows sprouting out from the stone driveway, even from the outside you could tell it was falling apart.

"Ah! I'm so glad you came!" A man said, running out, a wide grin on his face. He was tan, and looked to be in his thirties. "You must be the ones who are here to help with the animals. We really need it."

Yua's eyes lit up when he realised what they were doing. Even Echo looked a little less apprehensive, but the girls looked even more annoyed. Great- spending the morning cleaning animal shit.

"Sorry we're a little late." Korosensei said, blushing slightly. "But these are my students I was telling you about. All four of them are very capable."

There was pride in his voice, none of them were sure why.

"Well, nice to meet you kids, I'm Ran Tachibani. Just call me Ran." The guy said with a welcoming grin. The kids introduced themselves.

"Azumi Mitsugu."

"Echo Shiona."

"Yua Syaoran."

"Leiko Izanami- Just call me Leiko."

"Alright! Let's show you kids inside." Ran said, leading them in. The outside was no better than the inside. The stench of urine clung to the place, the building was into disrepair. The sound of sorrowful cat mewls carried down the corridor. "I know this place isn't much, we just don't get that much money of the council to support all the animals."

"That's why euthanasia exists." Mitsugu said, so only the other students could hear- mostly to see their reaction. Yua glared at her.

"These are living creatures." He hissed indignantly. Leiko didn't respond, she just made a dramatic display of holding her hand over her mouth. Echo, on the other hand, looked positively enchanted as he gazed at the rabbits and other rodents in their cages.

"They're so cute!" Echo gushed, poking his fingers through the bars to stroke the soft rabbit fur affectionately. Ran smiled at him.

"Feel free to adopt one of those little guys if you want." He said, before leading them into the next part of the building. "Now this is were we keep the cats- "

This corridor was just as dingy as the next. Locked behind bars were dozens of cats of every size and species; Fat Tom-Cats lounged on the ground, and skinny feral-looking cats hissed at each other, a litter of tiny black kittens huddled together for warmth.

"Gross." Leiko said under her breath as a particularly scabby cat with patchy fur and sharp teeth caught her eye.

Mitsugu stopped and looked at the cats- She didn't know why but she liked them; Their soft fur, the dignified look in their eyes, the sleek way they moved. Without thinking about it, she crouched down and stuck her hand through the bars. A black cat with sapphire blue eyes rubbed its head against her hand. _Ah- he was so soft!_

"I see we have a cat-lover over here. Interesting in taking him home as a pet?" Ran said as Mitsugu stroked the cat. She quickly drew her hand away and stood up, a sharp expression on her face.

"Why would I want one? They serve no purpose. Pets are just for people who want to needed so they have to own some dumb animal that's completely dependent on them." She said harshly. But as the group walked on to the next part of the home, Mitsugu's eyes stayed trained on the cats.

"And here we have our dogs!" Ran exclaimed, leading them to another corridor lined with dog pens. The sound of barking and yapping was almost overpowering. Once again, Yua and Echo gushed about how cute they were, even the big dogs with sharp teeth and scars.

Mitsugu walked past the cage of a particularly large and viscous-looking dog. It was a shaggy black colour with matted fur, it's pointed teeth appeared too large for its mouth and protruded out, and a line of drool dribbled down its chin. As soon as it saw her, the dog's heckles rose and he started growling.

"Well, how about that." Leiko said, smugly. "I always heard that animals are good at sensing evil."

"Oh- don't mind him. That's Kiba. That old mutt hates everybody. It's a nightmare to try and feed him, he just growls at everyone he meets." Ran explained, shaking his head. "His last owner was abusive, and nobody is interested in adopting him."

"Yikes! Scary!" Korosensei shrieked as the dog barred his teeth at him.

"I can see why." Leiko said- Kiba was no doubt an ugly dog. But as soon as Kiba laid eyes on her, he instantly stopped baring his teeth and growling. Out of nowhere, the large dog bounded forwards, it's massive frame bursting through the cage door, knocking it off its hinges. Leiko let out a squeal as Kiba pounced on her and knocked her to the floor. But rather than attacking her, the dog was licking her face.

"Gross! Get this thing off me!" She screamed, trying to push the dog off her. Ran looked pleased however.

"Wow- Kiba really seems to like you. You're the first person he's taken to since he's got here." Ran said. Leiko looked less than pleased by this, as she pushed the dogs head away in disgust and pulled herself up. Mitsugu snickered.

"I guess dogs can't sense evil after alll."

"Shut up."

After that, the kids were set to work. Echo looked after the rabbits and other rodents while Yua was in charge of the Donkey outside. Despite her claiming that 'they serve no purpose' Mitsugu looked after the cats with a noticeable sense of affection she didn't show to anybody else, and Leiko was put in charge of the dogs, much to her chagrin. Whenever Ran wasn't looking, Korosensei was zipping around at Mach 20 to help the students (even though most of the animals seemed to take an instant dislike to him.) Ran was helped out too, which was probably a good thing because Leiko had no idea how to look after dogs.

"Why is this place such a shit-hole, anyway?" She asked him as she poured dog food into one of the many bowls. Ran chuckled.

"Well you certainly don't mince words young lady." He said, then explained with a sigh "The council just don't give us enough money to maintain the place, and honestly, if we don't get more money soon we'll have to close."

"But then what will happen to all the animals?" Leiko asked. Ram sighed once again.

"Well, if it comes to that, the council will probably decide it's cheaper just to put them down."

"They can do that?!"

"Careful." Ran said, with a half grin. "Somebody might think you actually care."

It wasn't until the sun was setting that the kids finished working for the day. Leiko couldn't get out of there fast enough, but Echo and Yua probably would of stayed longer if they could.

"Well done," Korosensei said to them as they left, his human disguise still on. "You have successfully completed detention. I hope you have learned your lesson about fighting, and skipping school, and framing others, and wielding knives."

"Gee Sensei, when you put it like that we sound like a gang of psychopaths." Mitsugu giggled.

* * *

The next Monday morning, Ryu was sat in home room, waiting for Korosensei to arrive. Kazuma , Takahiro, Mori, Kamiya, Shion and Yoruha were discussing a possible new assassination attempt involving disguising BB pellets in candy wrappers.

"That guy loves sweeties! He won't think twice about gulping down anti-Sensei bbs if he thought they were candy!" Takahiro declared triumphantly.

"Think again." Hishiro said, interrupting them, not taking her eyes away from her book. "From my observations I have concluded Sensei has the smell-senses of a bloodhound, he'll sniff out that little deception within seconds."

The others looked visibly deflected at that assertion.

"Well- let's think of ways of hiding the scent!" Kamiya said. "I have perfume- "

Over at the corner of the classroom, Fukuya and Chisato were arguing with Pierre. The two of them looked pissed off while Pierre was being his usual jovial self.

"I don't see a problem- a hug is a perfectly normal way to greet someone." Pierre said with a shrug.

"Yeah. A hug. Not trying to cop a feel." Fukuya said darkly.

"Keep your hands to yourself or else you won't have hands." Chisato added with a menacing edge to her voice, clearly livid despite her wide smile.

Unmei Taketomi was in class today, she was a pupil who had only bothered to turn up for a few lessons since Korosensei had showed up. Ryu wasn't sure what to think of her- She had thin green eyes that seemed sly somehow, and long dark hair with a few centimetres of ginger roots. At the moment she had taken Tsukiko's anti-sensei knife and was slashing it around.

"Can I borrow this? I lost my knife?" Unmei said. Tsukiko forced a half smile but didn't argue.

"If you want a knife you shouldn't of lost yours. That's Tsukiko's." Mahiro said to Unmei with a huff, Satoshi, who was sat behind the three of them laughed.

"That's right, Hiro-Chan protect your girlfriend." Satoshi teased with a sardonic smirk.

"Tsukiko is not my girlfriend!" Mahiro fumed, his face reddening. Noticing his reaction, Unmei joined in on the teasing.

"You two are going out already? You move quick, Mahiro, I underestimated you." Unmei giggled.

"I said I wasn't!" Mahiro huffed.

Sakiko Yume was sat at the back reading, clearly trying to ignore the chaos "It's the same nonsense everyday." She muttered. The sudden crack of the sound-barrier being broken signaled the arrival of Korosensei. The class no longer flinched at his arrival.

"Hello boys and girls!" Korosensei said, his beady eyes shining. "It's nice to see you so bright and full of bloodlust early in the morning!"

"Hello Sensei." The class chorused.

" I have exciting news. Not 1- not 2- but three new students will be joining us today!" Korosensei declared, looking excited. The class looked confused.

"New students?" Mori said with a raised eyebrow. "That's kind of out of nowhere."

"Fresh assassins are always a welcome addition." Korosensei chuckled. "Bring them in, Mr Karasuma- "

On que, a disgruntled-looking Karasuma walked in flanked by three students; There was a male and a female both with red hair, and similar features that marked them as twins.

"That's Wendy and Subaru Aiko, right?" Yoruha whispered to Kamiya, who nodded in reply. Mitsugu gave a smirk, a curious look in her red eyes.

"Interesting. I thought the Aiko twins were in the Chairman's back pocket. They must of done something pretty awful to have been cast down to E class." She said with a low voice that travelled through the classroom. Wendy heard and shot her a glare, before her expression changed and she smiled at Korosensei.

"Wow! I honestly thought the whole assassination thing was a prank set up by the Chairman." Wendy said, her eyes widening. "To think we really do have a mutant-alien teacher to kill!"

"See- I told you the Chairman doesn't have a sense of humour. He probably doesn't even know what a prank is." Subaru added cheekily.

"Indeed. It is rather surprising." The third new student said in a deadpan voice devoid of any emotion, drawing attention to himself. He was tallish with messy black hair and droopy red eyes. Half the class recognised him instantly- after all, the rumours of the boy who'd put two D class students in the hospital had travelled even to E class.

"Kuroe Nightroad? He did some pretty nasty permanent damage to those two students, I'm shocked he isn't in Juvie." Mitsugu commented, always a source of information on other students.

"What's wrong?- you feel like your place as class-psycho is being threatened?" Leiko said snidely.

"I'm a sociopath, not a psychopath, and believe it or not I've never sent anyone in the hospital before." Mitsugu said. She didn't know this Kuroe Nightroad guy well, but if he was unhinged enough to break people's jaws and smash out teeth then even she knew that he was somebody to be wary off. Although he was an interesting addition.

"Don't worry, you two will be able to bond over your mutual creepiness." Leiko whispered back. Unfortunately, both Korosensei and Kuroe heard them, and out of nowhere, their teacher appeared before them.

"Now now ladies- I want you to be polite and welcoming to your new classmates, you don't want to end up in detention again?" Korosensei chided, still sounding kind. The two of them rolled their eyes.

"Yes sir."

"Excellent!' He declared. "Wendy, Subaro, Kuroe, why don't you go sit down in the spare desks over there- "

"Sucks you're in E class, but at least we'll have time to hang out again." Chisato said to the twins as they sat down. The three of them had been friendly but had fallen out of contact now they were no longer in the same class.

"I'll be relying on you to catch me up on all the crazy stuff that's happened." Subaru said to her. Chisato laughed.

"Well, where to begin- "

Kuroe however, was far less social. It was clear a few of the class were wary of him (which was natural considering he'd brutalised another pupil, even if it was for a 'good reason'). Kamiya and Yoruha were practically cowering in their seats when he walked past them, and even Mahiro edged away from him as he walked by. Ryu himself couldn't help but feel threatened, it was like having a wild, unpredictable animal in the room.

"Welcome to E class, Kuroe-Kun. Let me know if you need anything." Kazuma said, his politeness apparently outstripping his sense of survival (at least, in Ryu's opinion).

"The things I need aren't something you can give me." Kuroe said, still with that deadpan voice that seemed to make the room a few degrees colder as he spoke.

"Great!" Kazuma said, his smile now forced. Well. That got awkward.

"Just what we need, another weirdo." Leiko said under her breath.

"Now class, I have a second announcement." Karasuma said, his expression as serious as ever. The class stopped talking and looked at him. "From now on I will be your physical Ed teacher. I will begin by teaching you basic combat."

"What! You're taking over my role!" Korosensei cried, looking comically panicked. "Well my students won't let you replace me!"

"Wow! Mr Karasuma is going to be our PE teacher? He's so cool!" Kamiya said excitedly. Yoruha nodded in agreement.

"Well, it make sense to have a human teach us PE, since none of us can keep up with a super being when it comes to physical ability." Mori said with a nod. Korosensei looked crushed.

"Pupils- you're betraying me so easily!" He said, thick slimy tears trailing down from his black eyes. The class just laughed.

* * *

Later that morning, the class was lined up outside in their PE kits, green anti-sensei knives in hand. Karasuma observed them with narrowed black eyes; Ryu wondered what the man thought of the class- They were a motley crew to say the least. Although they had a few strong members of class, they seemed to all lack the discipline necessary to be considered military material, at least that's what Ryu thought.

Ryu didn't do PE, so he watched from the sidelines, as usual. Normally he didn't care about missing physical education (It was actually something he was rather glad for) but for the first time since grade-school, he felt regretful about not joining in with the others. He knew his condition was better than it had been in years, but the doctor still advised him not to push himself too hard, and undergoing military-style training probably counted as that.

"Right, to begin with, we're going to work on improving your overall physical prowess and work on the basics of knife combat and marksmanship." Karasuma said to the class.

"Sir, what's the point of this?" Hitoshi grumbled. "No matter how much you train us there's no way we can match Korosensei! It seems like a waste of effort to me."

"While it's true that the chances of defeating the monster through physical means alone are very slim, the more apt you are in the basics, the higher your chances of a successful assassination will be." Karasuma explained patiently. "Alright! Let's begin with your stance!"

After half an hour of learning the basics of the blade, Karasuma moved them on to an assault course that had been set up; It was basic in design, made of wood and netting, but Ryu could tell that by the height of the walls it would be quite a formidable task. A few members of the class already looked exhausted after just knife training; Hitoshi was wheezing on the floor, and Hishiro also looked pretty winded, as did Kamiya. Kuroe had seemed to have had enough sunlight for one day and was taking refuge in the shade. (" _He's clearly a vampire!_ " Mahiro had declared with so much conviction that Ryu had no doubt that he actually believed it.)

"This course will measure your speed, strength, stamina, agility and flexibility. The five fundamentals of physical power." Karasuma explained to the class. Then added in a softer tone. "Don't worry if you struggle with this at first. You will improve over time."

The physical abilities in the class varied hugely; Those who were naturally athletic like Mori and Takahiro aced the course. Chisato and Mitsugu were pretty athletic as well. Mahiro was surprisingly fast, and Echo didn't do too badly for his build.

Ryu was sure he could see Karasuma was impressed with their potential.

Then there was Leiko, who wasn't too bad but then stopped half way through the course because she refused to crawl under a net and get dirty. Hishiro took about three times as long as most other people to complete the course, Kamiya fell of the wooden wall and Hitoshi collapsed on the floor and gave up after one attempt at climbing the wooden wall.

"Come on! Put some effort in it! You have only moved a few meters!" Karasuma Sensei said to Hitoshi, frustration edging into his voice as he struggled to keep from shouting- he was used to obedient soldiers, after all, not willfully disobedient teenagers.

"S'too hard." Hitoshi said from the floor, opening one eye. "But the shade from this wall thing is making some pretty good shade."

"Stop lounging around!" Karasuma shouted, his patience finally snapping, and his war-face showing. "The world is in danger! Take it more seriously! Mr Hitoshi, remove yourself from the floor! And Miss Izanami you are supposed to climb under the net not walk over it!"

Hitoshi squeaked and picked himself up off the floor, and Leiko reluctantly climbed under the net, ( _"But the ground is muddy!_ " She whined as she did so.)

"Whoa, he's actually kind of scary when he gets mad- " Mori commented to Takahiro, who nodded solemnly.

"Well it'll take somebody who doesn't stand for bullshit to get those two to follow orders." Chisato commented; getting Leiko and Hitoshi to do something they didn't want to do was testament to Mr Karasuma's power as a commander. "And yet- he's actually quite sweet as well-" she added, nodding over to Mr Karasuma who was currently speaking to Hishiro and Kamiya, both of whom were out of breath and looked exhausted from completing the assault course.

"You tried your best, so I'm very pleased with that. Make sure you drink some water and rest in the shade." The teacher said to the two girls. They both nodded, Kamiya suddenly blushing.

"What a gentleman!." Chisato said, then added as a joke. "And he's a hottie too! Total husband material."

"But of course, he's way too old for you- plus he's your teacher." Ikuya said, a slight scowl on his face. Chisato laughed.

"I wasn't being serious." She giggled. Unfortunately, Satoshi heard and came swanning over, a smug smirk etched on his mouth.

"What's this- is Ikuya jealous?" He said, with that now-familiar grin he wore whenever he was mocking somebody. Ikuya's scowl deepened, but there was an unmistakable tinge of pink to his cheeks.

"I was just pointing out the obvious. Stop butting into our conversation and making assumptions, it's rude!" Ikuya huffed, turning away. But that only made Satoshi's grin widen.

"Aw, what's the matter? You've gone shy!" The strawberry blond boy teased. Chisato had to stop herself from giggling as they argued.

"Wow! If I knew E class was this much fun I would of gotten thrown down here earlier!" Wendy said, running over to Chisato and the others with a large grin on her face, Subaru trailing behind her looking equally ecstatic.

"Yeah, to think that we'd get to do such fun training." Subaru said. Those two had taken to the class like fish to water.

"Hey, Satoshi, guess what!" Mahiro said, running over to the group after completing the course, a smug look on his face. "I got a faster time than you. You can't look down on me now~"

"Well, that makes sense, since your specialty is running away." Satoshi said to the other boy with a grin. "You're like a whippet."

"That's not true! I don't run from a fight ever! I'll take on anyone!" Mahiro said, with a scowl on his face, squaring up to Satoshi (which wasn't very effective considering their height difference). Satoshi just looked at him through sly grey eyes.

"Hm, you certainly talk big for someone who was shaking whenever that transfer student, Kuroe, walks by." Satoshi teased. Mahiro's cheeks reddened.

"I did not- I'm not afraid of him or anyone. Human or Vampire!"

"Vampire? You have a crazy imagination, Hiro-chan." Satoshi said, before looking over the top of Mahiro's head. "Wouldn't you agree, Kuroe-Kun?"

"It isn't the first time I've been accused of not being human." A deadpan voice from behind Mahiro said. The boy whipped around to find that Kuroe had been standing right behind him. He let out a shocked gasp and backed away quickly, almost head butting Satoshi in the process, his blue eyes wide.

"W-why didn't you tell me he was standing there!" Mahiro hissed, Satoshi just chuckled. Kuroe's expression didn't change at all.

"I can assure you that to my knowledge I am fully human." Kuroe said, his red eyes narrowing. He reached out his hand, Mahiro flinched away, and even Satoshi tensed up and went to grab Mahiro, but instead of enacting violence, Kuroe just reached forward and brushed a picked something out of the other's spiky hair.

"There was a leaf." Kuroe said, blinking once before turning and walking back to the shade. Mahiro let out a sigh of relief, but within moments, Satoshi was laughing again, pulling him into a head-lock.

"Not afraid of anything, are you?" Satoshi teased as Mahiro struggled to push him off. "You looked about ready to faint!"

"Sh-shut up! I was just caught off guard because I don't have any garlic!" Mahiro growled. But before they could continue their fight any further. Chisato walked over, a serious expression on her face.

"Hey." She said in a low voice. "Don't provoke the new kid. He's in here for fracturing someone's eye socket and breaking someone's jaw. Among other things. Until we know him better you shouldn't risk making him angry."

Satoshi let Mahiro go, and shrugged. "Yes _Lord_ Chisato." He said with an exaggerated eye roll. But before they could talk any further, they were interrupted by Mr Karasuma blowing the whistle indicating the end of the lesson.

"Okay class- we're out of time." Karasuma said. "Go and get changed!"

The class instantly started walking back to the building.

"We have to do lessons after that exercise? I'm already exhausted." Hitoshi complained as they walked inside.

"Of course." Mori laughed as he walked past him. "It's non-stop in the assassination classroom!"

Ryu followed them in, a feeling of worthlessness settling in the pit of his stomach. With this useless body there was no way he could keep up with the others; Straining himself was just too dangerous on his already fragile organs. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Mr Karasuma, an uncharacteristically soft look in his eyes.

"You can't push yourself too hard for medical reasons, but next lesson we'll be focusing on Marksmanship; Gun-shooting. You should be able to manage that, right?" Mr Karasuma said. Ryu nodded quickly- shooting a gun would be fine. Karasuma smiled. "Good. From now on I want you to focus on that. You mightn't be able to do much in the way of knife work, but with my training I'll make sure your a marksman with the ability to be an asset to any assassination."

Unconsciously, Ryu felt himself smiling- So he wasn't going to be completely useless! "Thank you, Mr Karasuma!" He beamed.

* * *

 **We made it to the end! I introduced a few new characters in this (I should probably stop doing that because it's making the story confusing but... Oh well! I like writing new characters). Kuroe is being introduced in a simmilar way Karma was, and I wanted everyone to be wary/afraid of him because I love drama.**

 **Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I was also wondering, besides your own OC's, what are other characters that you like? Or are there any you don't like the character of? Or ones you love to hate? I'm curious.**

 **My Tumblr is KyrieEleisonElise, so if anyone wants to talk to me about the fic, or just Assassination classroom in general, come speak to me there! I also might post some drawings of the OCs in the story at some point, so look out for that :D. A few people have shown me drawings of this fic already, so if you have any I'd love to see them!**

 **Replies to Guest reviews (since I'm 99% I replied to all the account reviews already!) Luckily this isn't too long since I replied to most of them in the last mini-chapter thing.**

 **Echo Shiona:**

 **1\. Okay, thanks for explaining that for me!**

 **2\. I think the rating system is fairly subjective, so it's hard to tell what counts as T and what counts as M. I think implication would be T, but explicit would be M.. maybe? _**

 **3\. I'm sure you'd be good at writing a SYOC story! it's actually quite fun writing characters I would never think of myself.**

 **4\. I think Yua and Echo are already well on their way to becoming friends :) And a comic about Echo sounds cool!**

 **5\. That sounds like an interesting potential idea if I ever add Fade to the class!**

 **6\. haha Sorry it's been a little longer than mid-january for this update (oops!)**

 **7\. Happy (late) new year to you too! Hope you are feeling a little less sad now!**

 **8\. Glad you managed to see the Art work- It can be quite difficult to find it when you aren't aloud to post links on stories! and yeah, Blue-Flame's picture is really amazing!**

 **9\. Sorry again it took so long to post the chapter! But I assure you I'm not gone neither in the real world nor the digital world!**

 **Dr Z:**

 **1\. Yeah it is a lot of characters to manage! Hopefully I'll do it somehow. Your right, Nightroad is a very unique name! Glad you're liking the characterisation so far!**

 **2\. Thank you! A Very late Merry Christmas to you too! and Happy new year!**

 **Jae-** **A belated Merry Christmas to you too! (and a happy new year)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Replies to guest reviews;**

 **Echo Shiona; Glad you loved the chapter :D I havent really thought about how I'd charaterise Fade yet, thanks for the review.**

 **Dr Z- Yes I finally updated (Sorry the last chapter took so long). Sorry I changed it to D, as I was writing the story I couldnt remember the detail's of Kuroe's backstory. And Yeah, the class is pretty paranoid of Kuroe ATM. I think I may have to change Mimi's surname from 'Yukimura' though, to avoid confusion with Aguri and Akari Yukimura from the original story-line, but thanks for the info on Mimi's character. I think the class may be less wary around Kuroe when they realise he isn't easily angered.**

 **Mariko: Yay! You liked the chapter :) I like those characters too!**

* * *

Korosensei hummed to himself as he wrote out the lesson plan for tomorrow; An individual one for each student. After all, they all had different strengths and weaknesses. They were all different people so it made sense to treat them all differently. Even at Mach-20 speed this process took an hour, because he wanted to spend time thinking about what each pupil needed; What would help them learn.

Then Korosensei moved on to his current pressing problem; How many students were regularly skipping class; Yua, Hitoshi, and Unmei were the main repeat offenders. How could he reach them. He grinned. Well- he's sure he could use assassination to find away.

* * *

 **(A/N: Basicly I wanted to do a mini-chapter to share the link to Blue-Black Flame's drawing. To see the picture just put all the letters of the link together.** ht

tp

:

/

sta

.

sh

/0

1s

kj

96

o

c

t

g

s


	12. Chapter 12

**Update! thank you for all the reviews and support!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Mitsugu and Leiko asked each other in unison; it was early Saturday morning, the sun had just risen and was casting a pale light over the town. The two girls stood outside the door of the Animal Shelter, both glaring at each other, Red orbs meeting blue.

"Wait, don't tell me? You're actually here to help the animals even though we don't have detention?" Leiko said with a taunting tone. "Careful, Mitsugu, someone might make the mistake of actually thinking you have a soul. What happened to 'they should all be euthanised?"

"You're clearly doing the same thing." Mitsugu said, rolling her eyes, before adding in a mocking voice. "I misjudged you, Leiko, you act so nasty but deep down your just a sweet vulnerable girl who loves to help sick animals. Aww."

"Don't make me sick." Leiko said, crossing her arms. "I just happened to be passing by and thought I'd check to see if they'd condemned the building yet. I don't care."

"Leiko! Mitsugu! You came to help the animals too!" Echo cheered, running up to both of them. Yua was following behind him, looking a little more reserved. "Yua and I are doing the same! Come on! Let's help Ran with the feeding."

Ignoring the girl's protests, Yua grabbed both of their hands and half-dragged them into the building.

"This is going to be fun!"

* * *

"Good morning boys and girls!" Korosensei said cheerily, but all the class could do was stare at him in shock. Granted, being a yellow octopus monster mean Korosensei always looked somewhat strange, but this lesson he looked even stranger than normal; His head was swollen to three times it's normal size. It looked like a great balloon ready to pop.

"Um, with all due respect sir, what's wrong with your head?" Minatozaki asked, raising an eyebrow. Korosensei grinned back.

"Ah this-?" He said, pointing to his swelled-up balloon head. "It was raining this morning and I soaked up water from the humidity in the air."

"Just what exactly is he made of? He's like a sponge." Hishiro murmured as she scribbled down some notes in her book. Ryu let out some awkward laughter- of course nothing was ever normal here.

"Now then, let's dive into the work we started last week; I want you to continue writing your short stories." Korosensei said, referring to the assignment they had begun last Friday. There was the sound of murmuring and pencil scratching against paper as the class pulled out their workbooks. Back on the main campus, they hardly ever did creative writing, but most of the students in E class found they actually rather enjoyed it.

"Sensei I'm going to write a story about killing you!" Chisato said happily, a few of the others giggled.

"That was my idea too." Kuroe said quietly, looking down at his paper.

"I have a feeling that's going to be a pretty popular story-line." Shion commented with a half smile.

"Hmm, I might write a story a story about an octopus teacher who gets caught in a net and turned into Calamari." Mori said, joining in. The others laughed.

"You can write about something other than my doom, you know!" Korosensei fumed, turning a bright shade of red, making the kids laugh even harder. Ryu smiled slightly. Almost everyone seemed to actually be getting into the task; Hishiro was silently writing as usual, her pen seeming to move almost impossibly quick. Leiko and Mitsugu were taking this as another opportunity to take jabs at each other (their hatred for one another seemed to have simmered down but they still couldn't resist bickering).

"I'm going to write a tragedy about a girl who only dates guys for money, who ends up becoming victim to a serial killer." Mitsugu said with an innocent smile.

"How quaint." Leiko retorted. "My story will be about a girl who thought it was cool to threaten people with knives. She ends up in an asylum and gets a lobotomy."

"Whoa those stories sound creepy!" Echo said, leaning forward to join in their conversation, a smile on his face. "I was just going to write about a talking fish that becomes friends with a sailor- what about you, Yua?"

He turned to his blue haired friend. Yua looked away and narrowed his eyes, looking vaguely bashful.

"I was just going to write a story about wolves, I guess." He said, evasively.

Kuroe was hunched over his paper, scribbling something down, red eyes narrowed. Since he'd arrived he hadn't made any progress in making friends, or even acquaintances. He'd mostly just stuck to himself and glared at people who talked about him. If he wasn't so damn scary Ryu might feel bad.

Mahiro was excitedly telling Unmei about what he was going to write. "It's going to be really badass. It's about this gangster with guns for hands who has to find the guys who killed his family." He explained. "It's going to have loads of gore and violence. And death- "

"That's fascinating." Unmei said, cutting him off, before adding with a grin. "But you know you're actually meant to write it down, not just talk about what will happen."

"Yeah I know!" Mahiro huffed. "But writing is the boring part.."

He wasn't the only one having problems; Tsukiko was sat frowning at her paper. It was hard to think of an original story to write just for herself, there were dark circles under her eyes. She was even more tired than usual. This was hard.

The usual gang of more sociable kids continued to tease Korosensei- Shion, Kamiya, Chisato, Yorua, Kazuma, Mori and now the Subaru twins. But there was one notable exception from the usual gang who wasn't joining in- Takahiro Akahito. He was normally in the middle of the group, laughing along with them right next to his best friend Mori and the others. But instead of being his usual self, Takahiro looked rather dour. He stared down at his paper with somber hazel eyes. _What's wrong with him?_ Ryu couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

Later that morning it was yet another physical ed lesson with Karasuma. There had been several since last week, and the class had steadily been getting better (some more so than others). Ryu had been introduced along with the rest of the class to pellet guns the week earlier. Just like Karasuma sensei I had told him to, Ryu had been working on his marksmanship skills. He wanted to be useful to the rest of the class, but still, on days like this it was hard not to feel set apart; Ryu was practicing at the shooting range by himself while out of the corner of his eyes he could see the others focusing on knife work on the field with Karasuma-sensei.

Karasuma had decreed that they would pair up and practice sparring together. Sets of twos fought against each other on the field. Mori and Takahiro were about evenly matched with each other. Takahiro seemed brighter than he did that morning, but still not quite his usual self. Yoruha and Kamiya were another pair. Yoruha had a clear edge over her friend, seeing as how she'd been trained in swords since she was young. The two of them laughed as they swung knives at each other. Minatozaki and Hishiro were fighting too, although neither of them seemed particularly dedicated to it, both using moves so weak it seemed like it must be on purpose.

Chisato and Wendy on the other hand were taking sparring a lot more seriously, both of them trying their best to hit the other with the hilt of the knife. They were in a deadlock, neither able to get through the other's defences. Subaru and Ikuya even paused in the middle of their own spar to watch them.

"So you've been taking the training pretty seriously, huh sis." Subaru commented, but Wendy didn't answer, she was too engrossed in her own fight to take her eyes of her opponent.

"Mahiro! Karasuma-sensei said we're only meant to make contact with our knives!" Kazuma complained as Mahiro had kicked him to the floor for the third time.

"Sorry." Mahiro said not looking sorry at all, offering him a hand. Having three older brothers meant that fighting dirty came naturally to him.

Since nobody else wanted to even approach the guy, Satoshi was stuck sparring with Kuroe. Both of them weren't fighting to their full potential, Kuroe because of the sunlight, Satoshi because he didn't fancy setting the boy off with his history of violence. He preferred his bones uncrushed. Although Satoshi was fairly confident in his fighting skills, he wasn't about to land himself in unnecessary danger.

Yua and Echo were another pair. They'd become surprisingly fast friends since Yua had rejoined the class.

"We're supposed to be sparring, not running away!" Mitsugu said, laughing as she ran after Leiko, brandishing her knife threateningly.

"Yeah! Sparring! We're not supposed to actually hurt each other!" Leiko shouted back. Mitsugu was a surprisingly adept fighter, Leiko was not. Mitsugu had used that to her advantage and paired up with the other girl and had managed to push her to the ground about ten times in three minutes, probably being a little more violent than necessary. Leiko had decided she'd had enough and now she was running away, weaving in and out of the other pairs.

"You won't get any better if you don't stay and fight!" Mitsugu taunted, laughing in a carefree way.

"I don't want to! You were aiming for my face on purpose! Get away, freak!" Leiko said. Ryu raised an eyebrow- Everything was always in shambles, he didn't know how they'd ever become an elite squad able to take on a super-being. They didn't even have enough discipline for sparring.

"It's only sparring! Just like Karasuma-sensei told us!" Mitsugu said, a devilish glint in her eyes as she managed to trip the other girl over. Leiko hit the floor rather unceremoniously, letting out a dramatic ' ** _OWWW!'_**. Mitsugu giggled and raised her rubber knife, but before it could make impact with the Leiko, somebody else dived in and blocked the blow.

Chisato stood between Leiko and Mitsugu, her own rubber knife barred against Mitsugu's.

"Fighting an opponent that is so much weaker than you in kind of pathetic, don't you think?" Chisato said, a wide smile on her face as she took a fighting stance.

"Yeah but it's funny." Mitsugu countered, an interested look in her red eyes. It was no secret that Chisato didn't like Leiko, yet she'd jumped in to defend her- was it because of her skewed sense of justice? Or did she just want an excuse to get in a fight with Mitsugu (since it was we'll known that Chisato didn't particularly like her either). Tension crackled between the two girls, other people even paused in their own spars to watch the outcome. Leiko looked at Chisato surprised as she picked herself up off the floor and brushed herself off.

The two were still for a moment, and then they went for each other. Both of them were good; Mitsugu a little faster, Chisato a little stronger. They weren't holding back, either; Mitsugu managed to kick Chisato hard in the chest, then Chisato contoured by punching her in the face. Ikuya watched intently, his knuckles white from clenching his fists. "Be careful, Natsumi." He murmured. But before the two girls could injure themselves further, Karasuma quickly intervened, grabbing the two by the collars and pulling them apart.

"Sparring is not an excuse to hurt the other person as much as you can." Karasuma told them, staring down at the two girls sternly. "I'd rather not have to deal with the paper-work that comes with broken bones."

Both of them just smiled at him.

"Sorry sir, guess I got carried away." Chisato said.

"I was just having fun, sir." Mitsugu added. Karasuma let out an exasperated sigh. These kids were hard work!

"Alright class- let's continue. No unnecessary violence this time!" Karasuma commanded. The class members turned back to their partners and begun fighting again. Chisato walked back over to Wendy.

"That was intense." Wendy laughed.

Ryu watched, a wistful look in his eyes, when he suddenly felt someone tap him from behind. He turned around quickly to see a tiny pink haired girl with golden eyes looking up at him; Shion.

"Hey Ryu, you looked bored so I thought I'd come say hi." She said, smiling. "My partners on a break- "

She indicated over to Unmei who was lounging in the shade of a tree. Karasuma would be so pleased.

"Um, thanks." Ryu said a little shyly. He didn't know Shion too well, since she'd joined the school late, but she always seemed sweet and easy to get along with. She'd made friends pretty quickly.

"So, not to intrude or anything, but why can't you join in the knife work?" Shion started to say, then noticed Ryu's uncomfortable expression and quickly added. "Ah! You don't have to answer that! I shouldn't of pried."

"Oh, no it's okay." Ryu assured her. But he did find it awkward talking about his illness. The only one who knew about it was Leiko, strangely enough (well, he wouldn't be surprised if Mitsugu knew too, she seemed to have a thing about digging around her classmates personal life). "I'm just physically weak so I have to avoid strenuous activities."

"Have to or want to?" Shion said, placing a hand to her chin in thought. Ryu looked at her confused, she continued. "Because you manage to walk up the hill to class every day just fine- and didn't you even carry Leiko up once?"

Ryu frowned at the memory. "Well yeah." He admitted, already knowing what Shion was getting at.

"If your physically fit enough to do all that stuff, surely you can manage some knife-work." Shion said, smiling, before covering her mouth quickly. "Sorry! I'm not a doctor so I probably shouldn't of said that!"

"No- no- it's okay. You have a point." Ryu reassured her. Loath as he was to admit it, Ryu knew there was some truth in her words. He did use his illness as an excuse to limit himself more than he needed to. Why? He wasn't sure exactly. He didn't want to get changed in front of other people, that was part of it. And he was always scared of making a fool of himself in front of others.

"Anyway, I think Unmei has been woken up from her nap!" Shion said, indicating to across the field were Karasuma was telling Unmei to get up. Shion turned and waved at Ryu. "I better go!"

Ryu watched her leave, a strange feeling churning in his chest. She had made it clear to him; He could join in with the others if he wanted to, it was his choice to make. But for some unknown reason part of him still felt uneasy about the thought of joining in.

* * *

Straight after Phys Ed was lunch. People sat in their usual groups.

Kuroe had gone outside to sit on the roof like he usually did, using umbrella to shield himself from the sun as always (Kuroe's constant aversion to the sun just strengthened Mahiro's conviction that he was a Vampire. Mahiro had even snuck garlic into Kuroe's desk to see if it had any effect, other than making the desk stink, it did not).

There were a few members of the class who preferred to stick to themselves like that; Hishiro was, as usual, sat by herself at lunch writing in a notebook. Sakiko Yume was quietly reading. Ryu sat with Mori, Chisato and the others. He noticed yet again that Takahiro didn't seem like his usual self. The boy was uncharacteristically quiet, hardly eating a bite of his lunch (even though it looked delicious, his family did run a restaurant after all). Mori kept shooting his friend concerned looks, but Takahiro didn't respond to them.

* * *

After lunch was everyone's least favourite part of the week; Assembly. School assemblies were the only time E class was aloud to set foot on the main campus, and it was an opportunity for the kids from the main school to look down on them.

Of course, with this years particular E class having a record number of students cast down for delinquency and violence the main school was pretty wary of them, and they weren't as insulting in front of E class as they had been years previous. They feared retribution, and so, E class were treated like a pack of viscous animals that could go feral at any walk down to the main campus was exhausting in itself; It was the height of afternoon, the sun was blazing, the air was hot and stuffy. As if that wasn't bad enough in itself, the walk was steep, and full of obstacles like roaring rivers, snakes, and unstable ground. When E class finally made it to the main campus, it was a miracle they were all in one piece.

"Is everyone here?" Mori asked, looking over the group and counting.

"Hitoshi decided he didn't want to walk down so he's bunking." Tsukiko offered up. Mori nodded.

"Sounds like him." He said. "Anyway, let's go inside before they add 'being late' to the list of reasons the main school they have to insult us.

The main hall was perfectly air-conditioned, large and modern-looking. Everything the E class building was not. As soon as E class walked in, they felt the eyes of the rest of the school boring into them. Hateful looks, disdainful looks, even fearful looks.

In here, the E class were pariahs. Many members of the class didn't even look bothered by the looks. The likes of Chisato and Fukuya just talked amongst themselves as if they weren't being glared at by a hundred pairs of eyes. Mitsugu was smiling at people, while Kuroe and Mahiro were the type to glare straight back ( _although one was more intimidating than the other._.)

Ryu however found the atmosphere beyond uncomfortable and oppressive. The force of the hatred exuding from the main school almost felt like a physical weight pulling down on his shoulders. He couldn't help but physically cringe. Satoshi tapped him on the shoulder. "Stand up straight. If you look like a victim they're more likely to treat you like one." He told Ryu, raising an eyebrow. "Don't let those snobs think that they're better than you."

"Right." Ryu said, standing up a little straighter.

The class walked into the lines they were meant to stand in for assembly, and the rest of the school did the same. Asano Gakushuu walked passed the E class students, absorbed in reading some document, as usual, a hoard of followers and admirers followed after him.

"Yo- Gakushuu!" Subaru said, calling out to him. The twins and Asano had been family friends for a while, and known each other for years. Although they had never been super close (because Asano didn't let people get close to him) they had at least an amiable relationship.

Gakushuu turned and looked at Subaru and Wendy, an icy closed-off look in his eyes. He gave one of his smiles that always managed to look both patronising and distant. "Sorry, Aiko-San. I don't have time for chitchat the assembly is about to start."

With a curt nod, he quickly turned away. His followers looked scandalised. And murmurs resonated around the room.

 _'I can't believe E class trash tried to talk to Asano-Kun! And so inoformally'_

 _'They're lucky he's so polite and considerate! I wouldn't of been so nice!'_

"I guess you've fallen out of favour with the Antichrist then, huh." Satoshi said to Subaru, mock sympathy in his voice.

"President Asano is all about reputation. Of course he wouldn't be seen associating with us heathens." Mitisugu added with a snicker. "What did you think was going to happen?"

Subaru shrugged.

"Alright guys, lay off." Wendy chided, just as one of the teachers got on stage and the students fell into silence.

* * *

When the assembly finally finished, and the students spilled out of the door, a somber mood had descended onto E class. An hours of subtle jabs and foul looks would erode anyone's spirits, and E class was noticeably more dour than when they had first arrived at the main campus.

"I don't know what your all so moody about." Sakiko Yume said, emotionlessly, brushing her purple hair out of her eyes. "They're just the same as always."

"You're right." Mori said, his face splitting into a smile as he and the others walked out the main gates. "We shouldn't let other people tear us down."

"I don't care what a bunch of boring nerds think of us anyway!" Mahiro declared. A few of the other class members made noises of agreement, but somebody spoke over the crowd.

"Except they're right though, aren't they?" Takahiro said, glaring at the floor with a pained expression, one that looked unfamiliar. "The stuff they say about us is all true! We are losers!"

Everyone looked at him shocked- This was the type of deprecating thing Leiko would say, but somehow having the usually cheery Takahiro speak those words made them cut even deeper. Even Mori, his best friend, was lost for words.

"Half the class are so violent they'd be in prison if they were adults- Echo has assaulted people, Mitsugu threatens people with knives, and Kuroe- you put people in the damn hospital!" Takahiro said, looking close to breaking as he spoke. "- And then there's the rest of us, who got in this mess because we're too stupid, too lazy, and not good enough!"

Even though Takahiro was addressing the whole class, it was clear the insults were mostly just aimed at himself. There was a moment of shocked silence where nobody in the class knew what to say. Mori broke the silence, attempting to go over to his friend.

"Takahiro, what's wrong- " He started to say, but before he had a chance to continue, Takahiro turned and ran off.

"Wait!" Mori cried, running after him. The rest of the class stood there, speechless. It was Kazuma who broke the silence.

"I hope they're okay? Maybe I should text them." He said, worriedly.

"That's not like Takahiro at all, something must be wrong." Kamiya said, Shion nodded in agreement. But all the class could do was wait and find out what would happen.

* * *

Takahiro ran out of breath as he made it to the local park. Luckily it was empty. The blond haired boy slumped against a tree and slid down; This was such a mess. His frustration from earlier melted into guilt, he couldn't believe he'd been so rude to his classmates. He just hoped they'd excepted his apology.

"Skipping is something I've come to expect from some of your fellow classmates, but seeing you do it is certainly a surprise, Takahiro- " a familiar voice said. Takahiro whipped around to see Korosensei half hidden behind the tree, his beady black eyes peaking out.

"Sensei! What are you doing here? What if someone sees you?" Takahiro exclaimed, hazel eyes widening. Korosensei chuckled.

"Whenever there's a student in crisis I'm always there." He said with a kind tone. "You don't seem like your usual self, Takahiro, why is that?"

Takahiro sighed. Well, there's no point in lying about it.

"You know my family owns and runs and Italian restaurant, right?" Takahiro said, looking at his hands as he spoke. Korosensei nodded.

"Indeed I do- their food is rather delicious!" The teacher said. Takahiro decided not to ask how he knew that.

"Well, I'm the one who's meant to inherit the family business, but with my grades so low they're worried I won't be able to handle it." Takahiro explained. He sighed sounding defeated. "I overheard them talking about how I failed nearly all my exams last year. It made me realise what a loser I am... I'm not even adept enough to take over my family's business! I'm a failure!"

Takahiro's voice broke and he wiped his eyes. "I just- wish I could make my parents proud of me."

There was a moment of silence, when suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a blur of yellow and sudden movement.

Korosensei had took the rubber green knife out of Takahiro's pocket, and held it using a handkerchief to act as a buffer between it and his skin.

Takahiro looked confused, but the next thing he knew, Korosensei had threw the knife at him. Quick as he could, Takahiro dived out the way, getting to his feet. The knife narrowly missed his head.

"Sir, what the hell! Why did you throw that at me? Don't you have an agreement not to hurt us?" Takahiro shouted. A rubber knife wasn't a very dangerous weapon, but still. Korosensei chuckled again.

"I knew you'd dodge it." Korosensei said, looking smug. "Look how much your reflexes have improved. Just one week of Karasuma-Sensei's lessons and you've gotten so much stronger. Even if you aren't at the place you want to be right now, you can always learn and grow, so long as you work on it."

Takahiro looked at Korosensei, realising what his words meant. He smiled unconsciously.

"Thanks Sensei." He said, meaning it. Just then, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

" _Takahiro! Takahiro_?" It was Mori. Takahiro casually walked over to him. Mori looked out of breath from running, his expression worried. Takahiro instantly felt a pang of guilt.

"Hey, man- " Takahiro started to say, but was surprised when Mori ran over and hugged him.

"Thank God I found you!" Mori said, then added. "What's wrong?"

Takahiro hugged him back. "I'll tell you later." He said, glancing behind. Korosensei was nowhere in sight. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you and everyone. I need to apologise to the rest of the class- where they mad?"

"No, they knew you wouldn't act like that unless there was something really bothering you." Mori explained, glad his friend sounded happier now. Takahiro felt a wave of relief. Mori grinned. "Anyway, before we go back to class and apologise, can we get ice cream? I am way too exhausted to make the walk up that mountain without some sort of refreshment."

"Sure thing!" Takahiro said, feeling lighter than he had in days, he began walking over to the ice cream truck "My treat!"

Korosensei watched, hidden in trees as the two best friends laughed together. Well, perhaps just this once he'd let them off for skipping class.

* * *

 **Is it just me or are the guys in this story a lot friendlier with eachother than the girls are? Yua and Echo are being bffs Takahiro and Mori are buying icecream together, while Leiko, Chisato and Mitsugu are getting into physical fights (call it reverse gender roles, males are usually the more violent ones, haha).**

 **Some of the dynamics in the class have shifted. Well, Leiko and Mitsugu's hatred of eachother has died down, but they still take every opportunity to mock the other. Echo and Yua are sort of a team, and Kuroe's appearence has shook some things up, while Wendy and Subaru have fitted right in with Chisato, Mori Takahiro, Kazuma, Kamiya, and Shion ect.**

 **I hoped you liked it. Sorry if Takahiro seems OOC, but I wanted to write one of the friendlier, more laid back characters being effected by pressure, because I think it has more impact.**

 **Sorry if this chapter was super sappy with Leiko and Mitsugu actually choosing to help at an animal center, Shion's whole speech to Ryu, and Takahiro's little emotional arc. But I like emotional stuff.**

 **Review for more! Also feel free to send me more info/ideas about your character. I can't always promise to put in everything, or have everything you want happen to your character, but it's still interesting to hear and gives me ideas.**

 **Other than your own character, is there any character you'd like to see more of/learn more about?**

 **Reply to guest reviews:**

 **Echo Shiona: 1\. I think this chapter turned out more sappy than hilarious, but I hoped you liked it anyway! **

**2\. The drawing is really good isn't it? :D, my wattpad account is Harmony Constinstine, the profile pic is a blue fairy. I've never really used it, but if you follow me I'll follow back (You might be my first follower, because I really dont use it!)**

 **Dr Z:** **Good idea (but compiling all that information would take a while, and probably a long time to read through, so i probably wont do it!)**

 **Just Another Kid:**

 **1\. Thanks for your submission. I've been adding new characters nearly every chapter, so I may wait a few chapters before I introduce yours just to add some stability. Thank you for taking the time to review every chapter, its nice to see someone take such an interest in my writing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another mini-chapter (I'm sorry, Im basically writing this because I want to share the drawing I have done of the class)**

 **Replies to reviews;**

 **Dr Z:** **Glad you liked the chapter! And Yup, the others do fear Kuroe, it might be his aura, or it might be that he broke someones jaw or something.. who knows..? Yup, if Mahiro sees that Kuroe has fangs he will probably freak out even more. Yeah, Kuroe is friendless so far, but knowing Korosensei that will probably change at some point. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jenny739**

 **Thanks for reviewing, im happy you like the direction im taking your character.**

 **Echo Shiona**

 **I have no idea how I managed to get followers on that sight, I havent posted a single thing :3 I haven't got any imminent plans to show more of people's home lives, but I may do at some point (lets see, we've briefly seen Mahiro, Mori, Kazuma, Leiko,and Mitsugu's home so far). But I get it, personal lives are interesting :o. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **XXsuigestuhozuki**

 **Sorry, no supernatural characters, also we already have a character named Ryu, and the class is pretty full already. Thank you for your submission though!**

 **Just Another Kid;**

 **Yup, the girls are violent (even if Leiko was more like an unwilling participant to violence). I'm glad you liked the animal shelter part! I wanted to develop the possibility of another side to the characters. Im glad you are also a fan of sap, it makes me feel less bad hahaha. When I add them to the story, I hope you like how I write Shina and Hiro!**

 **I think the focus of the story is going to take some time to shift on new character (Like Kuroe and the Aikos) and characters that haven't had as much spotlight. thank you for all the additional info on your characters1**

 **WendyAiko**

 **We've already had characters go to an animal shelter to take care of animals, but its kind of an ongoing thing! I probably will write something for Halloween (When I get to it, so far the the story is still in the month of May). I'd be interested to see any drawings you do, regardless.**

 **Mariko**

 **Im glad you like how im developing your character! And yeah, Im enjoying focusing on different characters, so im glad that you're enjoying reading it. Thank you for reviewing, I'll try to update soon!**

* * *

 **Princess Fairytail 5 has made a list of all the characters that have appeared so far in alphabetical order.**

1) Aiko Subaru  
2) Aiko Wendy  
3) Ashiya Pierre  
4) Arakaki Kasumi  
5) Izanami Leiko  
6) Oishi Kazuma  
7) Otori Ryu  
8) Kaminari Mahiro  
9) Kamiya Kazuharu  
10) Koroniki Ayazi  
11) Satoshi Yuu  
12) Shinoa Echo  
13) Sekai Keiki  
14) Celesi Meiyu  
15) Taichi Hitoshi  
16) Takahiro Akihito  
17) Taketomi Unmei  
18) Chisato Natsumi  
19) Tsukiko Arisu  
20) Nightroad, Kuroe  
21) Norazaki Shion  
22) Hishiro Yuki  
23) Hiranaman Santana  
24) Fukuya Ikuya  
25) Mitsugu Azumi  
26) Minatozaki Hikaru  
27) Mori Michio  
28) Yua Syaoran  
29) Yume Sakiko  
30) Yoruha Kireina

* * *

 **I've managed (I think) to draw a picture of every OC that has appeared so far in the story! If you don't like how I've drawn your character, or they don't look like how you visualized them, please remember that I am not an artist! Just put together this link to see them. I literally made a deviantart account for this! Enjoy**

 **h**

 **ttp**

 **:**

 **/**

 **midori**

 **ewe**

 **flowers.**

 **deviantart**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/gallery**

 **/6262**

 **3967/**

 **End-class-assassins**

 **Review to let me know what you think of the picture!**


	14. Chapter 14

**New** **chapter! I'm continuing the trend of focusing more on a few individual characters compared to the** **whole** **class.**

* * *

"Now, while the weather is getting warmer, we're using the pool more often, as such, it must be cleaned more often, this task will be delegated between classes- "

Chisato struggled to remain focused- these class rep meetings were so incredibly boring, and most of the issues they spoke about involved only the main school and didn't effect E class at all. Yet, she and the other class rep, Mori, still had to attend or else there'd be 'consequences'.

These meetings were held either once a week or once a fortnight, depending on other events. Each class had two representatives come to the meeting (one of each gender), and overlooking everything was the student council president himself, Gakushuu Asano.

Right now he was sat at the head chair as the C class rep droned on with his boring speech about pool cleaning (exciting topic). Even though Asano wasn't the one speaking, most people's eyes were still drawn to him.

 _Sheep._

Chisato thought bitterly- She glanced at Mori, who was sat next to her. Somehow he appeared to look attentive, although Chisato was sure he was just as bored as she felt.

 _Why did she have to get voted in for this again...?_

She glanced at the clock. Just twenty more minutes and she was free.

* * *

Chisato left the bathroom- she'd almost forgotten how fancy the toilets in the main school were compared to E class. It was nice using a proper dyson hand-dryer instead of cheap flimsy paper-towels.

She expected the school would be deserted when she left, but the C class and B class male representatives were still leaning in the corridor, chatting.

 _Oh great._

Chisato tried to leave without them noticing, but they looked up as soon as she stepped into the corridor.

"Hey, E class." C-class called out (Chisato couldn't remember his name). He was a tall, gangly boy with a few straggly hairs growing from his chin. Chisato carried on walking, ignoring him.

"Don't be like that- " B class said, a chuckle to his voice. "You should be honoured that we even want to speak to you- "

"Excuse me?" Chisato said, narrowing her lavender-coloured eyes to glare at the two of them. They both laughed.

"Come on, don't be a bitch, sweetheart. Why don't you come out with us tonight?" C-class said. Chisato fixed them an unimpressed look.

"I'd rather contract bird flu." Chisato deadpanned, her face completely neutral. B-class burst out laughing, but C-class looked enraged.

"I thought retarded E-class bitches were supposed to be easy! Don't be acting all high and mighty on us, we all know your nothing but a dumb slut so quit acting so hard to get!" C-class shouted, clearly humiliated that he'd been rejected by someone from a lower class. Chisato gritted her teeth okay, she had been trying to keep her cool, but now she was pissed off. Ignoring her better judgement, Chisato turned to face C-class fully, getting closer and squaring up to him.

She grinned, although it was clear she wasn't happy- she was livid. A cold rage had swept over her.

Maybe it was the mixture of irritation from having to spend an hour in the rep meeting, and the rudeness of his words, but Chisato could no longer keep her cool.

"Call me that again?" She hissed at C-class, fury exuding off her. C-class just glared straight back at her.

"Call you what?- " He said, a mocking tone to his voice. "A retarded E-class bitch or a dumb slu- "

Before he could even finish talking, Chisato drew back her fist and punched him hard across the face. C-class let out a cry of pain and slammed hard into the ground.

 _Man.. Karasuma-sensei's teaching must be working._

But before Chisato could admire her strength any longer, a teacher popped his head around the corner.

"What on earth is going on- Oh my God! What have you done!"

* * *

"So anyway," Chisato said sheepishly as she stood in front of E class the next morning. "That's why I'm no longer a class rep, and we need to find a replacement."

"Let the voting begin!" Korosensei said, enthusiastically, flirting around the classroom at Mach-20 speed. "Pick which one of the lovely ladies in your class should be your new representative."

"Huh, I thought you'd chew me out a little for using violence." Chisato said, cocking her head to the side. She regretted what she'd done.. she'd worked hard to put her delinquent past behind and not get into fights any more, but she'd snapped and broke her 2 year good-girl streak. It was like old times again, with her grandparents getting letters home and teachers giving her detention.

Korosensei stopped suddenly in his path, right in front of Chisato.

"Many would say that hitting that boy was justified. Others would say violence is never the right answer to verbal attacks- but at the end of the day it's your choice on how to act, and it's you who has to live with the consequences. Do you think you made the right choice?" Korosensei asked calmly. Somehow, those words made Chisato feel more reflective than any of the shouting-lectures she got from the main school teachers.

She looked to the side slightly, unsure of the answer. She caught Ikuya's eyes with hers.

"Anyway!" Korosensei declared, his calmness evaporating to reveal excitement. "Let the voting commence! Let's see the power of democracy; Cast your ballots!"

Chisato had been voted in for class rep because she was assertive enough to stand up to the main school, but she didn't have a bad reputation (at least until now), and she was a fairly serious student.

With her no longer an option, the class deliberated over who to choose.

"I don't feel as though I actually know anyone well enough yet to pick someone." Kuroe mumbled, mostly to himself. "For some reason not many people speak to me."

"I'm going to miss you as my class-rep buddy, Chisato- " Mori said, with a laugh, as he filled in his ballot. "I wonder who will be your replacement?"

"I feel bad for them, being class rep can be so boring." Chisato laughed. "I might have gotten a detention, but at least I don't have to go to those boring meetings any more. Hey Mori, why don't you punch Asano in the face and you can be fired from the position too? It's fun."

"Yeah, I think I'd get a lot worse than that if I punched the great Gakushuu Asano in the face." Mori laughed. He turned to Wendy. "Hey- what about you? You seem like you'd be good at class-rep stuff, and you know Asano."

"I don't think Gakushuu's my biggest fan at the moment." Wendy said with an evasive laugh. "It's probably best for me, and for E class if I don't spend an hour a week in a room with him- "

"I thought you guys were friends.. what exactly happened?" Takahiro asked. Wendy looked slightly guilty.

"Well, the reason me and Subaru got kicked out of the main building- " Wendy started to say, but her twin brother Subaru cut her off.

"- Is very complicated and we don't have time to talk about it now." Subaru said, talking over her.

Chisato, Mori and Takahiro blinked.

"Okay then?"

" _Merde_ , how can I vote for just one girl in this class full of beauties?" Pierre complained. "There's Hishiro who has that ice-queen charm, and then Kamiya and Shion are so cute- Wendy Aiko has the interesting draw of being the new girl, and Leiko holds the allure of a seductress- Tsukiko's so compliant which is attractive, then there's Mitsugu; I love a girl with a sadistic side. And of course, Chisato, a dominant woman with a sweet side can be a hard find-"

"Pierre, you know your picking out a girl to be class rep, not to be your mistress." Yua deadpanned, Echo who was sat next to him rolled his eyes. "And you know Chissto's banned, right?"

"I cant pick just one!"

"I give up."

* * *

"The votes are in and accounted for!" Korosensei said, sounding practically ecstatic (who knew picking a class rep could be so much fun for someone). "In moments, your new representative will be revealed. That person will have the responsibility and the honour of being the face of our class, the voice of our classes concerns, the- "

"Enough with the dramatics, Just get on with it!" Satoshi called out, earning him a scattering of applause from the class. Korosensei pouted, his cheeks puffing out. He looked like a toddler. A 9ft tall yellow octopus toddler.

"And girl with the most votes- disregarding the ten votes for Leiko in Mitsugu's hand writing, and the ten votes for Mitsugu in Leiko's hand writing. I'm just going to assume that was an act of friendship, not trying to stitch each other up."

The two girls glared at each other. Both had done it because they knew the other would hate to be class rep. _Those two never change_ , the class thought collectively.

"And the real winner, and true class rep is- Kazuha Kamiya!" Korosensei declared. The class burst into applause, and Kamiya's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Me?" She said, astounded. She would never have though that her class had enough faith in her to give her any sort of authority.

"Well done!" Yoruha said

"Well I voted for you- it makes sense, your one of the most sensible caring members of our class." Kazuma said, with a smile. "I think you'll make a great class rep!"

"Looking forward to working with you!" Mori said, walking over and shaking her hand like a real adult. Oh God! Kamiya thought- I'm not mature enough for this responsibility.

"Kamiya won with twelve votes; Hishiro received seven votes, Tsukiko got four, Minatozaki three, and Leiko, Mitsugu and Mahiro all received one _valid_ vote each.

"What the hell? Satoshi! This is meant to be a voting for girls only!" Mahiro fumed, standing up out of his chair, face red and blue eyes full of fury. Satoshi merely smirked.

"Mahiro, don't flatter yourself. Out of all the girls I wouldn't vote for you to be the class rep." Satoshi said, a teasing look in his grey eyes.

"How many times! I'm not a girl?" Mahiro shouted. "And who else would pull this crap but you?"

Unmei chuckled into her hand at the chaos she caused- and she didn't even have to take the blame. The class collectively rolled their eyes.

 _Those two never change either._

* * *

"I'm not smart enough to be a class rep." Kamiya wailed as she walked to school with her best friend Yoruha the next morning. "I'll be a poor replacement for Chisato. I won't be able to understand what's going, the main school kids will just make fun of me, and I'll make E class look even worse!"

"Don't be so dramatic. You got voted in because people can see how capable you are." Yoruha tried to reassure, but that just made Kamiya more worried.

"They're putting their faith in me and I'm letting them down.." Kamiya muttered, she turned to her green haired friend. "Yoruha- you could replace me? Why don't you be class rep instead?"

"Sorry, but I'm way too busy with sword training- plus I want to get a boyfriend soon so I need to spend time with him." Yoruha explained.

"Nice to know your prioritise your potential boyfriend over your best friend since forever." Kamiya huffed. _So Yoruha wasn't an option, but there must be one girl in the class who'd want to swap, right?_ There must be.

"Hey Shion!" Kamiya said, making a beeline for her as soon as she walked into the classroom. "Your hair looks really cute today- have you done something different?"

"Thanks Kamiya- I just tied it up like I always do!" Shion said, tugging on one of her pink pig-tails. "You seem full of beans today- excited to be class rep?"

"About that.." Kamiya said with an awkward smile. "I thought it over last night and I realised I'm really not cut out for it- maybe you should try? I mean, your sweet and everybody loves you, you always do your work on time and you never get into trouble."

"Sorry," Shion said, looking apologetic. "But I'm so new to the school I'd have no idea what to do! Plus I'm not good at being a leader.. I'm more of a follower, background type.."

Kamiya sighed defeated. Shion seemed unusually stubborn about this.. "I understand." She conceded, just as Korosensei flew into the room to start his lesson.

* * *

It was during their literacy lesson, when Korosensei had asked them to pair up when Kamiya sought out her next victim- er- Volunteer.

"Minatozaki, let's work together!" She declared, bounding over to the purple haired girl. Minatozaki raised her eyebrow.

"Okay?" She said, surprised. Kamiya always worked with Yoruha.

"Awesome! Let's analyse this poem together." Kamiya said in a sing-song voice. Minatozaki raised an eyebrow.

"What's this really about?" She asked. Kamiya chocked on air.

"Wh- Whatever do you mean?" She spluttered.

"You're a terrible liar." Minatozaki dead-panned. "Just get out with it- "

Kamiya looked to the side sheepishly. "Well.. I just thought.. since you got a few votes in the election as well, maybe you'd be a better option for class rep; Would you like to take my place?" The small caramel haired girl asked.

"Well, of course, I would be a superior option than you." Minatozaki scoffed. "Im much more suited to ruling over these minions I call classmates. But- I refuse to be second best, Kamiya Kazuha. I don't want to be seen as a cheap replacement. If the class wanted a good ruler they should of voted for me when they had the chance!"

"R-right." Kamiya said with an awkward smile; Minatozaki was usually pretty quiet, so Kamiya had no idea she had this side to her.

"Besides, it seems like far too much work anyway. Who could be bothered with that?" Minatozaki said dismissively. "If you want a replacement you'll have to look elsewhere."

Kamiya sighed, defeated. _That was true._

_\\\

* * *

Before lunch was physical education, once again run by Karasuma-sensei. It was another lesson focused on knife-work.

He was really serious about drilling the basics.

"Okay, lets pair up again." Karasuma-sensei said, as he stood before the class, the sun beaming down on them. Kamiya was hardly paying attention, however, her mind still on the daunting prospect of being class rep.

She stared ahead, watching as everyone paired up. Ryu walked over to Karasuma, hesitating as if he were going to say something, before simply turning and going back to his gun training, as usual? He looked like he wanted to join in, but something was holding him back...

"Earth to Kamiya! Come on, let's work together!" Yoruha said, her voice dragging Kamiya back to the present. Kamiya blinked, tightening her grip on her knife; Yoruha had practiced with her dads swords since she was little, so she was always no match.

"Y-yeah, sorry, let's go!" Kamiya said with forced enthusiasm as she got into a defensive position. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Leiko and Mitsugu arguing again.

"I'm not working with you again! You're too violent!" Leiko was exclaiming, pointing her knife at Mitsugu angrily. Mitsugu gave her an innocent smile.

"I have no idea what you mean!" She said sweetly, as she swung her knife with deadly precision. "Besides, for some reason, non of the other girls want to work with us, so we have no choice~ "

"That's it- " Leiko said, suddenly storming over to Kamiya and Yoruha, taking them by surprise. "Kamiya I'm working with you." That was a statement, not a request. "Our skills are better matched- Yoruha you can go deal with Mitsugu- I mean, spar with her."

"Don't come over here and boss us around." Yoruha growled, Leiko rolled her eyes. The two looked like they were about to argue, but Kamiya intervened.

"It's okay, Yoruha, I guess it does make more sense. You and Mitsugu are on a similar level, same as Leiko and I." Kamiya said, evenly. Yoruha gave Leiko one last glare before walking over to Mitsugu.

"Okay, let's see how you do against someone who's good at more than just flirting and fashion." Yoruha said as she approached Mitsugu. The black haired girl just grinned at her.

"Maybe if _you_ were good at flirting and fashion you wouldn't be so desperately single." Leiko said under her breath, before drawing her knife and turning to Kamiya. "Okay, let's fight."

The two rubber blades hit each other. It was clear right from the start that Leiko wasn't as experienced as Yoruha, and didn't put nearly as much effort in.

"Leiko, you're actually pretty confident, aren't you?" Kamiya said as they fought. "A lot of people don't like you, but you never back down and you always stand up for yourself."

"Are you trying to put me off with veiled insults?" Leiko asked, raising her eyebrow as they fought. "I didn't think you were the type."

"N- no I wasn't trying to insult you!" Kamiya exclaimed, getting flustered and loosing her concentration. With one hit, Leiko knocked her off her feet. Ouch. "I just mean.. your so headstrong I think you'd be good as the class rep. At least.. better than me.."

Leiko let out a harsh laugh as she stood over Kamiya. "Are you serious?" She said, a derisive look in her blue eyes. "I might be outspoken, but I'm stupid. Too stupid to be a leader for anything academic."

"You aren't stupid." Kamiya said quickly. It was weird to here Leiko be self-deprecating, she normally came across as arrogant.

"I'm in E class, aren't I? For my grades." Leiko said, speaking slowly as if she were explaining a simple concept to a small child. "The fact I'm here speaks for itself."

Kamiya frowned, picking herself up from the floor. "Then does that make me stupid too? I'm here for the same reason."

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Leiko said, putting a hand on her hip. Kamiya felt her esteem drop even further. "But you know, out of all the freaks and weirdos in this class, you aren't such a bad choice to represent us. Less violent that Chisato, at least."

"Also less smart, less confident, and less capable." Kamiya listed off. "I'm going to humiliate myself and E class at those rep meetings."

"You're being class rep, not bloody president of the country. It's not that big a deal." Leiko dismissed.

"Didn't you just say you wouldn't be able to handle doing it?" Kamiya accused back, getting wound up. "So clearly, it is a big deal."

"That doesn't mean anything. I can't even handle maths homework." Leiko shrugged. Then sighed. "Listen, if your trying to siphon off the work to someone else, try Tsukiko. She's a total pushover. She did half my homework in second year for free. Just 'cause I asked her to."

"But that's manipulative.. " Kamiya said, conflicted.

"Your choice!" Leiko said as Karasuma blew the whistle. Kamiya sighed; but maybe Tsukiko would be a better option than her? More diligent, more committed, and most importantly, smarter.

* * *

As usual, the beginning of lunch time was marked by Korosensei blasting off out the window to some exotic location for food.

As soon as he left, Kamiya jumped up out of her seat and hurried over to Arisu Tsukiko.

The brown haired girl was hunched over her desk, scribbling quickly on a homework sheet that Kamiya had a sneaking suspicion wasn't her own.

"Hey Tsukiko!" Kamiya said peppily. Tsukiko looked up at her, then smiled widely.

"Hi Kamiya! Congratulations on being voted in as class rep; Do you need something?" She asked in a tone equally cheerful to Kamiya's, almost as if she was mirroring her.

"Well, about the class rep thing.." Kamiya said, still keeping up her smile. "I'm really honoured that the class voted me in and everything, but I'm just not sure I'm suited to it.. I think you'd be a much better option!"

"Y-you want me to do it?" Tsukiko asked, her smile dropping for just a second then quickly returning. "I- I- don't know if I have time."

"Please.. it'd be a great help for the class." Kamiya said in an insistent tone.

"Well I need to be home to look after my brother.." Tsukiko said in a quieter, more defeated tone. Leiko was right; She was a pushover. Kamiya was fairly sure if she kept at it she could push Tsukiko for taking the role for her... but just thinking about it made her guilty.

"Your brother's sick?" Kamiya asked,

"I guess you could say that." Tsukiko said, averting her green eyes slightly. Nope; Kamiya couldn't manipulate her and push her into this, as much as she would like to get out of it herself.

"Well, if your busy then there's nothing we can do I guess! Oh well!" Kamiya said with a wide smile before walking off. She ignored the knowing look Leiko gave her from the other side of the classroom.

* * *

The next day, Kamiya continued to try and find someone who would want to take her place, but it wasn't easy; Hishiro was too busy with out of school stuff, Mitsugu wasn't interested, Wendy had that thing going on with Asano so she refused. Before she knew it, the school day had ended and it was the weekend; This was bad! On Monday was the first class rep meeting with the rest of the school. She could already hear the main-school kids berating her and humiliating her and E class...

Monday came quicker than Kamiya had prepared for. She walked to school that day filled with dread. She was hardly listening to what Yoruha was saying, and even Korosensei's lessons didn't keep her attention like they usually did.

The school day went unusually fast, and the next thing Kamiya knew, the bell had rung, Korosensei had flew off, the class had left and Kamiya was walking besides Mori, down to the main school.

"It's really not all that bad- I mean yeah, they do try to insult us, but it's water off a duck's back, really." Mori was saying, but Kamiya could hardly register it. She stared at her shoes, hands already shaking. That was it! She couldn't do this!

"I just- I just need to get something I left in the E class building!" Kamiya burst out quickly, without thinking about it. Without waiting for Mori's response, Kamiya turned and dashed in the opposite direction back to the satellite campus.

She ran and ran until she got there (they were still fairly close). Kamiya burst through the doors, hurtled down the corridors into the classroom, and collapsed into her seat.

She knew she had to move but she didn't want to! Her hands shook with nerves. Time passed, the hands of the clock spun but she didn't move. She was vaguely aware that she would of missed the class rep meeting now...

Finally, blocking all thoughts from her head, she got up out of her seat and headed home, that feeling of dread never leaving her.

* * *

"What did you do?" Was the first thing Kamiya was asked when she arrived at school the next morning.

Her classmates were crowded around the E class door which had a notice on it.

"What is it? What do you mean?" Kamiya asked, already feeling an inkling of dread; What had happened now?

"It says because both class reps failed to turn up to the meeting, the whole class is being punished. They're making us clean the main-building pool. Every night!" Takahiro read out, aghast. He had the paper clutched in his hands.

"You disappeared on me, Kamiya." Mori said in dismay. "You were taking so long to come back that I went looking for you, and then by the time I'd realised, I had already missed the class rep meeting!"

"What happened? Are you okay? Where you hurt? Was there a family emergency?" Kazuma asked her, a concerned look. Kamiya cringed from all the attention she was getting, a mixture of guilt and anxiety stirred in her stomach. Her classmates were crowded around her and she couldn't even look at them. Even Kuroe who normally stayed out of this sort of stuff was watching from a distance.

"I just didn't go.." she mumbled quietly brown eyes staring down at the floor.

"What was that?" Chisato asked, unable to hear her. A hush went over the crowd of classmates as they waited with baited breath for Kamiya to repeat what she had just said.

Kamiya hated this! It was awful! She never asked for this kind of pressure!

"I just didn't go, okay! I didn't feel like it!" Kamiya snapped, suddenly shouting before she knew it. "I didn't want to sit there in a room and get ridiculed by the main school- I'm not smart enough and I'm not brave enough!"

"So you just.. didn't go?" Mori almost flinched when she saw a betrayed look flash in Mori's eyes. Ouch.

"Kamiya, I know the class rep meeting is daunting, but you can't just back out last minute without giving us any sort of warning." Chisato said sternly. Her voice was calm but the expression in her lavender eyes revealed she was pissed off. "Now the whole class is being punished."

"But you just put all this pressure on me without asking me if I even wanted to do it!" Chisato shouted, tears now stinging her eyes; Oh God! The whole class would hate her now.. she's messed things up for all of them.

"I managed to deal with it for weeks. It's not that bad." Chisato said, her voice raising. "Plus you didn't even directly tell anybody you had a problem in the first place! You've had days to let us know straight-up if you can't do this, but instead you chose to back out last minute and now we're all suffering for it."

Kamiya glared at her shoes once again, unable to think of a response. Tears spilt out her eyes and dribbled down her face; She was just so damn upset at the class and upset at herself for being so stupid.

She turned to run away but suddenly found something large and yellow blocking her.

"Korosensei!" She gasped looking up. Out of nowhere their teacher had appeared.

"Democracy can be complicated, can't it?" He said calmly as he looked over his students from Kamiya to Chisato to Mori, and all the other spectators. "Chisato is right, Kamiya-San. If you had a problem you should of spoken up directly."

Kamiya bit her lip and looked back down at the floor.

"But your classmates also has a duty to make sure you're managing with the position they've bestowed on you. They can't abdicate all responsibility- you may be the class rep but that doesn't mean it's your job alone to keep the class afloat. Everyone should contribute and everyone should support you if they expect you to do the same. Did anyone check to see if Kamiya was okay with her position?" Korosensei asked. The class shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Kamiya. We shouldn't of put all that responsibility on you without giving you any support." Chisato relented. The class nodded in agreement. Kamiya swallowed her tears and smiled.

"I-it's fine. Your right I should of spoke up about how I was feeling." Kamiya admitted. "I'm sorry I got you all into trouble."

"Well you can rely on us now." Shion said with an encouraging smile.

"Hey, if you really can't stand being class rep, we'll have another election." Wendy offered. "I'll even sit in a room with Gaksuhuu if I have to."

Kamiya giggled and wiped her eyes.

"But you know, if you still want to be class rep, we'll support you." Kazuma said, and the others nodded in agreement. "We'll help you be so prepared for the meetings nobody will dare call you stupid. You'll do our class proud."

"I suppose I could give it a go." Kamiya said, suddenly feeling so much lighter now she had her classmates to rally around and support her. Korosensei snickered.

"Excellent!" He cheered. "Now, young Mori and Kamiya- with your classmates help you have a very important case to make about getting E class out of this punishment."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Ryu questioned. Kamiya grinned.

"With all of you supporting me I know it's possible!"

* * *

"Who votes that E class should avoid punishment for disregarding their duties?" Gakushuu Asano asked, addressing the other class reps. With help from the rest of the class, Kamiya and Mori had managed to argue against the punishment. Chisato and Minatozaki had helped Kamiya with practicing the delivery of the speech, Fukuya and Hishiro had managed to gather factual evidence to support their claim, and the Aiko twins had gave them some tips on how to win Gakushuu over just a little (he'll be more sympathetic towards our course if you buy him coffee- he likes black, no milk, no sugar).

Much to Gakushuu's surprise, almost all the class reps raised their hands. Mitsugu had helped with blackmailing the other classes to take their side...

Gakushuu raised an eyebrow, taking note of D class and C class' disgruntled expressions.

"Right well then... it's decided." The student council president said. "E class' punishment is rescinded. But be warned we won't go easy on you if you start missing meetings again.."

"Of course." Mori said.

"Thank you!" Kamiya said, dipping her head; _Being a leader was daunting, but having help and support from her class made her feel invincible!_

* * *

 _ **The end of the chapter! I decided to focus on a character who's sort of always been there throughout the story, but more in the background. Since a few people pointed out that I hadn't mentioned who the class reps are, I decided to make a chapter about it.**_

 _ **Sort of similar to the last chapter, but I thought I'd slip in a few slice-of-life type chapters before the real plot kicks in, to give more of a chance of developing characters.**_

 _ **So what do you think of the story so far? What direction do you think it should go in? What would you like to see more of?**_

 _ **Also, I've already established a few friendships, but what other characters do you think your character would like or dislike?**_

 _ **Reply to guest reviews;**_

 _ **Echo Shiona's Creator;**_

 _ **1\. Thank you :D Im glad that you liked the picture! Of Echo!**_

 _ **2\. Sorry that someone put a guest review pretending to be you. Luckily you noticed it and made sure I knew it wasn't you or else I'd be really confused ? Hopefully that person doesn't do it again, if it's one of the readers pls don't do it.**_

 _ **JustAnotherKid**_

 _ **1\. Thank you! And yep I'm not an artist so my anatomy is still pretty rough. But yeah, hopefully being able to visualise the characters will help everyone follow the story easier, especially since I'm not the best at describing appearances.**_

 _ **2\. I know I already commented on your fan art, but I just want to say I think it's amazing that you did it!**_

 _ **3\. Yup it is sad that some troll tried to do that to someone's character. At least we know the truth now.**_

 _ **Dr Z**_

 _ **1\. Glad you like the drawings! I had hoped it would make the story easier to visualise!**_

 _ **2\. It's making it hard for me to know who's a real guest reviewer! Haha**_

 _ **PS; Keep checking out the link I gave to the drawings of E class, as I may add some more from time to time.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I was having a hard time finding inspiration (But re-reading all your comments certainly helped!). I had a few guest reviewers ask me if I was giving up this story and the answer is no. But unfortunately, if you don't have an account on this site, the only way I can communicate with you is when I put a new chapter out. So if you need to ask me a question or even just talk about the story I'd recommend maybe getting an account (up to you though!**

* * *

"Wow! Your an engineering student; That's like _so_ amazing!" Leiko simpered, her indigo eyes wide with wonder, a sweet smile on her face. The man who's arm she was clinging onto grinned and blushed at the same time.

"Well, I have to admit they only let the very best study on the course." The guy replied, smoothing back his hair. He was trying to appear indifferent, but clearly loved the praise. "I'll tell you all about it- over lunch perhaps? I know a few really nice places. The type were most ordinary people can't afford to eat. My treat."

"Really? You're so generous!" Leiko breathed, looking thoroughly awe-struck as if this wasn't her plan all along. He took her arm and they turned to leave, but suddenly a voice from behind said.

"Wow some shady looking old guy is walking off with an underage girl.. maybe I should call the cops."

Leiko recognised the voice instantly. Her starry-eyed facade shattered and morphed into a scowl as she turned to face the person behind her. Just as she feared; Mitsugu. With a mischievous glint in her red eyes and a smirk on her face.

The guy looked between the two girls his expression a mixture of guilty and annoyed.

"Mitsugu!? What are you doing here?" Leiko said in a low voice.

'She clearly wants to hurl some scathing insults at me, but still wants to seem all sweet and innocent in front of this guy.' Mitsugu noted. 'Interesting'

"I was just out here walking when I saw you, Leiko Izanami, my fellow classmate from my MIDDLE SCHOOL out here walking with a strange adult man." Mitsugu said, her tone somehow light-hearted yet accusatory at the same time. The guy's eyes widened.

"Wait- Middle school?" He said, looking suddenly panicked, dropping Leiko's arm. "I thought you were in high school- you never told me you were that young!"

"You never asked..?" Leiko responded, looking thoroughly pissed off at Mitsugu. Mitsugu just carried on smiling, enjoying the small chaos she had caused.

"I need to go- " the guy said, quickly backing away, looking from side to side as if police would burst onto the street any second.

"Try not to pick up any more 14 year olds along the way~ " Mitsugu called after him, ignoring Leiko's venomous glower.

"Do you just have nothing better to do other than mess with people? You're really pathetic, you know that?" Leiko fumed, Mitsugu just laughed.

"I just stopped a crime from being committed, I'm basically a hero." Mitsugu said cheerfully. "I'm just heading down to the shelter- and if there isn't another person to look after the dogs, I'll be expected to do it instead of getting to spend time with the cats."

"So what you're saying is, you ruined my plans for today because you want me to go to the shelter with you and keep the mutts busy so you can cuddle those flea-ridden cats?" Leiko said, an unimpressed lilt to her voice. Mitsugu smiled and nodded.

"Wow your powers of deduction are truly amazing." Mitsugu said sarcastically. The street they were on wasn't far from the animal shelter. "And maybe if you do this, I will annoy you slightly less at school tomorrow."

"It's not possible for you to not be annoying- " Leiko snapped "You know you just lost myself an expensive lunch, and I'm hungry."

"There's dog food at the shelter." Mitsugu retorted, and even though they were arguing, they were already walking there.

"That's fine for you, but what am I going to eat- " Leiko snapped back. Their bickering got childish pretty quickly.

"What was with how you were acting before anyway? 'Wow your so amazing'." Mitsugu mimicked in a high pitch voice before laughing. "Only idiots fall for girls who act like that."

* * *

"Wow Korosensei- You're so amazing! Those jelatanouse joints, those beautiful eyes; I can't resist!" The blond European woman simpered, her eyes blue wide and love-lorn. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Sensei's arm.

Korosensei looked completely smitten with her, his face was pink, mimicking a blush, and even his tiny black eyes had a soft mushy look to them.

"Sensei, you're supposed to be a classified government secret, so why have you brought some random woman in with you?" Echo called out, confused. His reaction reflected most of the class'. Almost all of them stared at the scene with a mixture of bewilderment and slight disgust (except for Pierre, who was disturbingly flushed and muttering excitedly under his breath about ' _hot woman_ ' and ' _tentacles_ ')

"Yeah this is definitely inappropriate- flirting so brazenly in front of your students!" Chisato called out, narrowing her eyes at the scene before him. I mean, this was just weird (even by this classrooms standards). _How did Korosensei manage to get some blonde bombshell to fawn over him?_

Karasuma, who was stood at the front of the class with a noticeable distance between him and the other two adults coughed. "This is the newest member of the E class faculty." He said shortly, looking about as uncomfortable as E class felt. "We hired her in the interest of beefing up the English curriculum."

"I'm so sorry- I was so enamoured by your teacher I forgot to introduce myself. I am Irina Jelavich. I'm your new English teacher. It's so wonderful to meet you~." The woman said- she was notably beautiful, with big long-lashed blue eyes, flawless creamy skin, pink lips and a curvy body she flaunted with a low cut blazer and tiny skirt. "I was being harassed by some thugs outside the grocery store, but your brave teacher came to my rescue- isn't he so heroic?"

Korosensei was practically beaming with pride- _he was actually falling for this shtick?_

"Heroic? You do know he's trying to blow up the moon, right?" Satoshi said, raising an eyebrow, an incredulous expression on his face. "I don't think 'saving' someone from thugs makes up for threatening to blow up the world."

"Well, we all love a bad boy, don't we~" Irina simpered, tracing her fingers over Korosensei's black robes. He seemed to melt under her touch. The class could only stare, dumbfounded

"Yeah but not a fricking terrorist though, miss." Leiko said with a look of disgust. "And not gross slimy tentacal monsters either."

Korosensei immediately burst into tears at her words "my class has such a low opinion of me!" He bawled dramatically, tears rushing from his eyes at an alarmingly fast rate.

Ryu's eyes widened. He'd never once in his life met someone who displayed his emotions as openly and as brazenly as Korosensei. Like most boys, Ryu had always avoided crying because it made him feel 'weak' and yet here was arguably the strongest being in the world sobbing his eyes out in front of a bunch of people like he had nothing to loose.

"Leiko you shouldn't call people gross, it's mean." Kazuma chided (there was a reason a few people were starting to refer to him as 'class mum')

"Yeah such a viscous girl you should learn some tact." Mitsugu added. But unlike Kazuma, she clearly didn't feel bad for the teacher.

"Good grief, he blows up the moon and _I'm_ the bad guy!?" Leiko whispered, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"The point is you made him cry! And he's super annoying when he cries!" Chisato hissed back to her. She glanced at the bawling Korosensei. "Who knows when he'll stop sulking about that insult?"

"That's okay baby, I don't think you're gross- I think your beautiful~ " Irina said, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek- seriously even by this classrooms standards it was in appropriate. Instantly, the teacher's tears dried up and his face returned to the blissful pink colour, a dopey grin stretching across it.

"You know how to make everything better- " Korosensei cooed.

' _That was a quick turnaround_.' The class thought collectively.

"She definitely has a thing for Korosensei- " Shion whispered, turning to Ryu, a mischievous grin on her face. "I mean she seems nice so I guess it's kind of cute.. right?"

"I guess." Ryu said with a half smile. _Weird_ more like it; But hey, each to their own. He turned back to Korosensei and Irina, observing them; It was strange, Korosensei seemed almost flustered by the attention- Ryu wouldn't imagine that their monster teacher would be so weak to a woman's touch.

"Man, do you think those two will get together?" Subaru asked.

"Just imagine what the babies will look like." Wendy replied. Ryu paused in thought; Okay, that was an image difficult to conjure up.

"At least I can write down a new weak point for Korosensei." Hishiro muttered, more to herself than anyone else. "Boobs."

"I have a feeling that things are going to get even stranger around here." Kamiya commented. Ryu couldn't help but agree, because of course, when you're in the Assassination classroom you know that a new teacher isn't just there to 'beef up the English course.'

* * *

Despite Kamiya's comment, class continued as 'normal' for most of that morning, in fact, Irina disappeared off into the staff room with Karasuma under the guise of 'orientation'. It wasn't until lunch time that Ryu even caught site of her again; Irina stood at the window with Karasuma, watching as he and the rest of the class played a 'killing game' with Korosensei.

The game was like a simple game consisting of kicking the ball towards Korosensei; Except there was a twist- the students shot at Korosensei as they did it, attempting to use the ball to hide the bullets trajectory. It had been Mori, Takahiro and Kazuma who had started playing first, but gradually, most of the rest of class joined in. Ryu had initially been sitting on the sidelines, watching, as he always did when others were doing physical exercise. That feeling of being an outsider was so common to him it may as well be his permanent state of being.

But then, when the other students were taking a five minute breather, Korosensei came over to him, his massive form casting a shadow over Ryu.

"Your lunch period is yours to do as you please, but I couldn't help but notice that you seemed rather lonely." Korosensei said, cocking his round yellow head to the side. Somehow, those black eyes looked empathetic.

"I-I'm fine, sensei." Ryu said, avoiding meeting his teacher's gaze. He felt suddenly embarrassed at his own uselessness. Unconsciously, he gripped the grass beneath him.

"This game we're playing doesn't require much physical exertion.. I'm sure you'd be able to join in if you want to." Korosensei said, holding one of those anti-sensei guns out to Ryu. Ryu looked up with wide grey eyes. "And who knows... maybe you'll be the one to kill me if you join in.. never know until you try!"

"C'mon sensei; You ready for round 2?" Chisato called out, waving her gun around. Ikuya stood next to her.

"Well, care to join us young Ryu?" Korosensei said. A thousand doubts filled Ryu's mind _(What if I make a fool of myself? what if I accidentally hit someone?_ ). _I'm so stupid! Why do I have to make such a big deal about a game?_

Pushing his anxieties to the back of his mind, Ryu forced himself to stand up and grab the gun of his teacher.

"Thank you, Sensei." He mumbled, walking over to join the others.

"Hey, Ryu, you're playing too! The more people we have the more likely we are to kill him!" Shion said, waving him over with a playful grin, her pink pigtails bouncing. Her smile made his heart feel lighter.

"Obviously we're not going to kill him just by playing a game-" Leiko commented, rolling her eyes as if she were dealing with a bunch of unruly children.

"And yet you're still joining in." Mitsugu said with a mischievous grin.

"Chill out guys, this is meant to be fun!." Takahiro laughed, kicking the ball towards Korosensei and aiming his gun. "You two could argue about anything."

The rest of them laughed at that, and despite himself Ryu found himself laughing too.

* * *

Over in the school building, out of earshot from Korosensei and the students, Irina and Karasuma watched, both their eyes fixed on the monster teacher. Irina's expression was no longer one of star-struck wonder as it had been at the start of the day. Instead she looked cynical and bored, an unlit cigarette hung from her mouth.

"Apparently the art of seduction works just as well on whatever the hell he is." Irina commented with a tone of disgust, gesturing to the distant figure of Korosensei. She pulled up her lighter and lit her fag.

Karasuma glanced at her with cautious eyes, not saying a word. She was not the type of person he would normally ever associate with as a Government agent, however, the appearance of Korosensei had lead him into all sorts of situations he would never normally be in.

Irina Jelavich. A professional assassin; not only was she earth-shatteringly beautiful she had a sharp mind and strong body. She's fluent in dozens of languages- No target yet has been immune to her charms, no matte their nationally or how well guarded they are. She's an expert at infiltration and the art of the 'honey trap'. With her long flowing blond hair and wide blue eyes, Irina looked as innocent as an angel. It was hard for Karasuma to believe that a woman so young and so beautiful was capable of killing, but her track record spoke for itself. Since the age of 17 she'd killed dozens of dangerous men.

"You might be a pro at deep cover, but this won't be like you're usual jobs." Karasuma said to her warily. "This time you'll actually have to teach."

Irina smirked, a look of arrogance tainting her eyes. "How naive. You think I'll take that long to get the job done? I'm a professional. That octopus will be dead and buried before schools even over."

Karasuma watched her go, that wary expression still in his eyes. But this was the world of professional assassins, it was one he was not familiar with. With that, she walked out the door over to Korosensei, that love-struck smile suddenly back in place.

Above Karasuma and Irina, on the school roof, somebody had been listening.

"So she's not quite as sweet as she seems. I figured as much." Kuroe murmured to himself thoughtfully. This was why the roof was a good place to hang out during lunch; It was the perfect place to observe the others. You could learn all sorts of secrets. Of course, he wouldn't interfere. "I wonder how this will turn out." He murmured.

* * *

"Oh Darling!" Irina called out, running over to Korosensei from the building, a wide smile on her face. As soon as she reached him, she embraced him. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The glass internally sighed as their two teachers continued their PDA from earlier. Korosensei's face had that dopey grin again.

"I was just speaking to Mr Karasuma and he said you could travel and Mach 20!" Irina said as she clung onto Korosensei, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. But rather than looking at her eyes, their teacher was staring straight at.. well.. another of Irina's body parts.

"Well, not to toot my own horn, but I am rather fast." Korosensei half-giggled.

"Could you.. do me a favour?" Irina asked. "I would really, really like to try some Brazilian street food."

"Say no more!" Korosensei declared, "I happen to know the perfect street food stall- in Brazil!"

And without another word, he blasted off so quick it was like he was never there.

Their teacher truly lived at a pace that Ryu had no hope of keeping up with; Korosensei had rescued a beautiful woman (who also happened to be their English teacher), took her to class with him, then blasted off to Brazil to get her some food. And it wasn't even the end of lunch hour yet.

"Man, Korosensei really is a pervert." Echo muttered quietly.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask.. what is a pervert?" Yua said, looking at Echo with inquisitive eyes. "They say it a lot here in the city.. what does it mean."

Echo looked up at Yua to see if that was a joke, only to find the look in his eyes was deadly serious.

"I won't be the one responsible for corrupting your innocence." Echo said finally with a shake of his head, a grave look in his eyes. "Yua. You truly are a unicorn."

"Huh! What does that mean?" Yua asked, his eyes wide and now even more confused. Before the conversation could continue however, the bell rang for the next class.

"Oh, Irina-Sensei. We have English next. Guess we should all bead back to the classroom." Mori said with a good-natured smile.

"Sure. Whatever. Knock yourself out." Irina said dismissively, her playful smile disappearing as soon as Korosensei did. A look of disdain replaced it. "I don't want to be bothered though, so make it a study hall."

There was a ripple of gasps and growls and confused looks throughout the students; _Were did that sweet lady from two seconds earlier go to?_

Irina put a cigarette in her mouth. "And another thing. I don't want you calling me 'Sensei' when that monster isn't listening. And we're not on a first name basis, so drop it. When the octopus is around just call me 'Miss Jelavich." She finished, lighting her cigarette, still looking at the class like they were dirt.

Several of the class members looked shocked; Shion, Takahiro, Mori, Yua, Kamiya. While others looked pissed off, including Mahiro and Echo. There was silence for a few seconds while the class absorbed what she said. In the end it was Satoshi who broke it.

"Wow, so that nice-act before was all fake, huh, Miss Hella-Bitch." Satoshi said with a teasing grin. Irina scowled.

"What was that you little punk!" Irina shouted.

"So, I take it your some kind of professional assassin?" Satoshi said, cocking his head to the side, his smirk still in place. "I don't care how good you think you are, you won't kill our teacher by yourself. If it were that easy this class would of done it weeks ago."

" _Please_. You're a just a gang of ill-mannered brats. Pros like me know what they're doing. Maybe you should start taking notes." Irina said with all the arrogance in the world, taking another drag on her cigarette. She scanned the class before her eyes finally rested on her target. "Yuki Hishiro, right?"

Highiro nodded, backing away slowly as if Irina might bite. "That's me."

"I heard you've been keeping a notebook of that octopuses weaknesses, come by the staff room later and dish them out." Irina said. It was more of a command than a request. Then she addressed the rest of the class. "That goes for any of you brats with intel!" She said, suddenly, a gang of thuggish looking men who were heavily armed came sauntering up behind her.

"Whoa- it's the mafia!" Mahiro gasped, quickly backing away, eyes wide.

"They're clearly with Miss Hella-Bitch." Satoshi replied. "What is with your imagination?"

Irina only smiled, gesturing to the guys emerging from the forest and approaching her. "This is what separates the pros and the amateurs, brats!" She declared. "Connections, and a little thing we like to call technique. Now, piss off. Go play."

When the class, most still staring in shock at the new arrivals, did not move, Irina brought a rose gold gun to her mouth (where had she been hiding that with that skimpy outfit she had on?)

"Oh, and I'll give you one warning. Get in the way, and I'll kill you. The time for childish games is over."

 _Her acting skills, her powers of seduction, those shady looking hench-men and the weight of her off-hand threat_. It was now clearer than ever to Ryu that they were not dealing with any teacher, but a real femme-fatal and pro-assassin.

"You know, being able to meet a real professional assassin like this might be kind of cool.." Chisato muttered as they head into the classroom.. "If she wasn't, you know, such a _bitch_."

The rest of the class could only agree.

* * *

A few minutes later, the class was sat in English class. The room was deadly quiet as Irina sat at the front looking at her laptop, probably checking up on her assassination plans or something.

"Hishiro- " Chisato hissed, getting the platinum-blonde haired girl's attention. She turned around, staring at Chisato from behind her glasses.

"Yes?"

"When you spoke to Irina in the staff room, what did you tell her?" Chisato asked.

"Just the stuff I've found out so far myself; That if Korosensei loses a tentacle he just grows it back and it doesn't kill him. I also warned her not to smoke if she was attempting a sneak-attack. We all know Korosensei's got the smelling powers of a bloodhound." Hishiro listed off in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah, for a guy with no nose he's surprisingly good at tracking scents." Chisato giggled. "Did our lovely new teacher give you any indication on what she's planning?"

"None." Hishiro said. "But she sent Korosensei to Brazil; That's the county furthest away from Japan. So whatever it is, she's giving herself some time to set it up."

"Will you kids shut up? I'm trying to put the finishing touches on my Assassination here!" Irina growled. The class seemed to collectively roll their eyes.

"Well it's not our fault you aren't teaching us, Miss Hella-bitch!" Chisato replied, a half grin tugging at her mouth.

"Yeah Miss Hella-bitch, aren't you a teacher? " Satoshi said.

"When are you going to teach us, Miss Hella-bitch?" Mitsugu called out, a sadistic gleam of glee in her eyes. _Yup, that was definitely not an accidental mispronunciation_ Ryu concluded.

"Enough with the bitching!" Irina screeched, her laptop almost clattering to the floor as she quickly stood to her feet. "Can you half-witted brats seriously not tell the difference between Bitch and Vitch? B and V? Are you honestly that stupid?"

"Well, we are the bottom class of the school after all. Maybe we are, miss Hella-Bitch." Unmei said with a fake-innocent smile. Irina looked about ready to explode. Ryu was suddenly aware that there were a lot of trolls in this class.

"It's a V sound! V! Not B. Put your teeth over your lower lip and hum!" Irina shouted. The class complied, feeling slightly ridicules while they hummed out ' _VVVVVV_.'

"Good." Irina said. "Now do that quietly for the rest of the hour while I ignore you."

"What sort of lesson is this!?" Mahiro shouted.

"One that doesn't annoy me. Now keep that up while I go set out some things." Irina said, leaving the room swiftly.

"We're already in E class because we're behind and now this is our teacher!?" Chisato exclaimed. Ikuya frowned.

"I try not to let things bother me, but I'm not fond of how she's looking down on us." He said, frowning at his desk.

* * *

Mori looked around the classroom; A rude teacher was annoying, but it didn't upset him. However, looking around the classroom, he noticed that a few of his classmates were more affected. Perhaps the ones more sensitive to being treated like they were 'lesser' people or idiots; Mahiro and Echo looked especially angry, Ryu was frowning into his hands (but maybe he always looked kind of melancholy).

It made Mori angry that a teacher could treat them so callously.

"I don't know what you're all so pissed off about. This is a free period. We can do whatever we want." Leiko said. She already had her phone out.

"By the way- you never told us your half-sister was our new English teacher, Leiko." Mitsugu said, with such conviction it didn't seem like a lie.

"Wait- Miss Hella-Bitch is Leiko's sister?" Mahiro said, as if his mind had been blown.

"Now that you mention it, it makes sense; Leiko, you're half Caucasian, aren't you?" Shion said.

"And they both have similar erm.. personality traits." Takahiro added.

"That's a polite way of putting it." Chisato snickered.

"Mitsugu, stop spreading weird rumours! That woman is not my half-sister! I've never seen her before in my life!" Leiko snapped. Mitsugu just laughed.

"Clearly, the genetic DNA code for 'Bitch' is hereditary." The black haired girl said, nodding with a serious expression on her face.

* * *

Outside the classroom, Karasuma and Irina stood opposite each other their voices low as they engaged in a serious conversation. The black haired agent had a concerned look on his face.

"Those three questionable-looking outsider you brought in; Why didn't you run it past me first." Karasuma said, referring to Irina's thuggish henchmen. Despite the severity of his tone, Irina only laughed.

"Oh them? They aren't as dangerous as they look, don't judge a book by its cover." She said dismissively. "They're just here to help with the heavy lifting. Besides. They're so hopelessly in love with me they wouldn't dare do anything unauthorised that would upset me."

Karasuma grimaced. "Be that as it may, I want to here if you're bringing in outside help." He said.

"Don't worry, the plan is all set in place now." Irina said with a wink. "All you have to do is sit back and watch the show."

Karasuma nodded stiffly.

Once again, Kuroe listened into their conversation from the rooftop. He figured Irina wouldn't take teaching seriously, so nobody would notice if he bunked. Anyway. This would be much more informative than Irina's sham of a lesson.

All of a sudden, there was a sudden blast of air, and Korosensei returned, some food clutched in his appendages.

"I have returned M'lady, bearing sweet Brazil street food!"

Irina's eyes lit up. It was as if the cold killer she had been moments earlier had stopped existing "Oh, you're amazing!" She said. "You've fulfilled one of my long-time dreams. I can't wait to try this!"

"I'm happy to do this for a fine young lady such as yourself." Korosensei said, a gleam to his beady black eyes. Kuroe frowned as he watched; Was his teacher really falling for this?

"Could you do one more tiny favour for me?" Irina asked, a pink blush dusting her cheeks that looked entirely genuine. "After fifth period, I'd like to talk to you alone.. maybe in the PE shed."

Her tone was coquettish yet seductive all at once.

"Oh, how could I possibly refuse you." Korosensei said, his face a glowing pink.

 _She's good_ , Kuroe thought. Of course, he knew he could reveal her true nature to Korosensei if the teacher hadn't already worked it out. But who was he to stop the assassination of the guy holding the world hostage? even if the assassin was a bitch.

* * *

Next period was PE, easily the most popular subject with the class especially with someone as cool as Mr Karasuma teaching it. This lesson they were focusing on marksmanship much to Ryu's pleasure. He enjoyed shooting better when the rest of the class got involved with it to instead of him shooting by himself and the rest of them sparring. Besides. He was maybe a little proud of how he was actually quite good at it with all the extra practice.

Ryu wasn't the only one happy they were practicing shooting; Kuroe and Pierre were also surprisingly good at it, and then there was Leiko who was just glad that Mitsugu didn't have an excuse to fight her, and Hishiro as Hitoshi who were happy that there was less physical exertion involved.

The lesson was going smoothly. However, Karasuma kept a watchful eye to make sure that nobody attempted to shoot anybody else with the BBs, or hit someone with the gun itself ( _it had happened before. This was a rambunctious class who loved to fight)_.

"Hey, look over there- " Shion pointed. The class looked over to were a very pink looking Korosensei was being lead over to the supply shed by Irina.

"No way." Minatozaki deadpanned, an unimpressed look in her eyes. "No way can our super-being teacher be this stupid."

"She might be a pro, but she has been a little bit.. you know..." Tsukiko said, trailing off.

"Bitchy?" Minatozaki said, suggesting the word Tsukiko was too polite to say. The brown haired girl nodded.

"I know she's not easy to work with, but my superiors thought she was the best person for the job." Karasuma said, looking over the class as Irina and Korosensei entered the supply closet together. "Still though. I'm sorry you had to deal with her. Hopefully , this won't last too much longer."

* * *

 _Leading him here was even easier than I anticipated_ ' Irina thought as she followed Korosensei into the supply closet. It was a small and cramped space. Good. Less room for him to escape with. She lent on the door, closing it so the afternoon sun no longer streamed in. The darkness made the space seem even smaller. She felt like a black-widow, ensnaring her hapless prey in her intricately woven web. He was trapped now. This was the place were she, Irina Jelavich, the professional assassin and world-class femme-fatal would kill this super being, save the world and claim that ten billion yen bounty. It really was that _easy_.

"So, what was it you wanted me to talk about, Irina my darling?" The octopus asked, his face a rosy shade of pink. This guy may not be human, but he still reacts like any other guy in this situation, Irina noted

"Oh, Korosensei- I just can't wait any longer!" Irina said, quickly discarding her jacket, exposing her body further.

If it were possible, Korosensei went even pinker, sweat seemed to drip off him. "You're going to think I'm a harlot, but- I'm not normally like this. It's just you, with your amazing strength speed and body. I want you now-"

With that, Irina launched herself forwards, gripping onto Korosensei's robe, pushing herself up against him. He fidgeted and stuttered like a nervous school boy, but couldn't keep her eyes off her. _That's right, Octopus, don't pay attention to your surroundings. Just focus on me._

"Oh- this is what you want. You can't fool me~ " Irina said with a wanton look in her eyes. Korosensei giggled nervously.

"Oh- I do! But I'm not sure we ought to do this here." He fumbled. Irina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had him hook, like and sinker. He may be a super being, but he was just as idiot as all her other targets.

She let go of him, backing behind a wooden crate. "Now, just let me.. get out of these clothes- " she said to him, which set him off stuttering even more. Irina grinned as she hid behind the crate. _This was it!_

* * *

The E class stopped their marksmanship training when they suddenly they heard the sound of rapid-fire gunshots exploding from the shed.

"Whoa! It sounds like a war is going on in there!" Takahiro exclaimed.

"Do you think Korosensei will be okay?" Kamiya whimpered.

"You do know he's supposed to be our target, right?" Unmei dead-panned.

After a few moments the barrage of bullets stopped. There was only quiet and the smell of bonfire as the class waited with baited breath to hear the result of Miss Bitch's Assassination.

"Did she get him?" Yoruha asked. Kuroe shook his head.

"She couldn't of. I might of been doing some investigating before, and I found that she's using real bullets. Not anti-Sensei BBs." He explained. The class nodded, for once there was no scared reactions. Everyone was too focused on the outcome.

 _'A noble effort, Madame, but if you'd read up on me you'd know lead bullets cannot harm me. In fact, once inside my body they melt. Of course I smelled the metallic bullets yesterday! I knew this was all a trick. I was just playing along pretending to be ensnared. This game was fun, but ultimately your plan was never going to come to fruition"_

That was Korosensei's voice speaking through the shed. The class suddenly went quite again and listened intently.

' _You may call yourself a pro, but this little assassination attempt proves what an unimaginative hack you are. Maybe you should try to learn from my students; Their assassination attempts have all been much more thoughtful and creative._ '

Hearing those words made a curious warmness spread throughout Ryu's heart. He was sure he wasn't the only one. Feeling validated was a nice but unfamiliar feeling for Ryu.

Suddenly, a a blood-curdling scream pierced the air followed by the sound of slithering.

"Was that Miss Hella-Bitch?" Takahiro said warily.

There was another more subdued scream. Then more slithering. Then a moan like-scream. And even more slithering. The class had a collectively disturbed look on their face.

"He really is a pervert." Echo repeated.

"What's going on now?" Yua asked once again. "Why does everyone look like they've heard something they shouldn't have? And what's a pervert?- and what's up with Pierre?"

Pierre was practically drooling at the sounds, his face flushed. "Want me to explain it _ma petit_?" He said.

"Don't you dare corrupt him!" Ehco shouted.

Just then, the shed door opened. The class waited with baited breath to see what had become of their newest 'teacher'. Irina stumbled out, her face flushed and her eyes distant.

"Tell me what happened! I want all the dirty details!" Pierre gushed. Ryu wasn't sure he'd ever seen the guy this excited, which was saying a lot, because this guy got excited whenever a girl breathed in his direction.

Korosensei just looked away, a deceptively blank look on his face.

"Sometimes adults need a special touch." He said. Okay, Ryu really didn't want details on whatever that meant.

"Did you touch her boobs!?"Pierre demanded, as if his life depended on the answer to that question. Korosensei decided not to address that.

"Come on now boys and girls. Class won't teach itself." Korosensei said, leading them back to the classroom. Irina watched them go, looking too spent and flushed to move. Pierre followed their teacher, asking increasingly lewd questions.

"Yep. I really don't want to know." Ikuya said to Chisato.

* * *

Ryu was actually surprised when Miss Irina showed up for her next lesson. After her plan had gone tits up he'd figured that she'd scuttle on back to wherever she came from. But no. Once Korosensei finished physics, Irina appeared at the door for the start of their English lesson.

However, she apparently had no intention of teaching the class. She sat at the front, furiously tapping away at her laptop, an annoyed frown on her face.

Yup. She certainly wasn't taking this recent defeat with any grace. She was only speaking to complain about the wifi. ( _"What are we on the moon or something!?"_ )

The atmosphere was somehow tense as Irina clacked away at the laptop, not even looking up to acknowledge the class. Ryu was sure even the non academic students would prepare a real lesson to this nonsense. A few people whispered mutinously throughout the class.

"Damnit if she's not going to teach us then she should just leave." Satoshi whispered. The rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, Miss Jelab- vich?" Mori said. He was the first one to address her directly. "If you aren't going to teach us, then could you swap for Korosensei please? We have midterms coming up and- "

"Ha!" Irina laughed humorously, cutting him off. She was stood up suddenly, a twisted vindictive look on her face. "The world is in danger of being exploded, but instead of worrying about our possible destruction you're bitching about midterms? It must be nice being that stupid. Ignorance really is bliss."

Takahiro scowled when she spoke about his friend that way. He wasn't the only one. Many of the others looked pissed. But Irina didn't seem to notice. She just kept ranting

"Besides, aren't midterms for kids who actually have a future? You kids are a bunch of underachievers and delinquents; You are just the prison inmates and dole-bludgers of the future. It's not like you're going to get any impressive scores anyway." Irina said, looking at E class, as she had done all day, as if they were dirt. "Getting in on this assassination is the closets you kids will get to success anyway. I'll cut you a deal- If you kids help me come up with an idea to kill him, I'll cut you a fraction of the bounty- "

Irina was cut off when a ruler came flying towards her face. It was only because of her lightening fast Assassin reflexes that she was able to avoid the plastic getting embedded on her face. ( _'I was close.' Mitsugu said_ ).

Her eyes widened as she suddenly recognised the hatred and blood lust exuding from the class.

"I think you've said quite enough, Miss Hella-Bitch." Chisato said. She was smiling, but someone still managed to look enraged. There was an icy aura coming from her.

And then, the flood-gates broke; Suddenly the whole class was yelling and flinging pencils, rubbers and pieces of paper at the Femme fatal.

"I'm sick of people looking down on me!" Echo shouted, as he flung a pen, looking genuinely angry.

"If you're going to speak to us like trash then just get out!" Minatozaki hissed.

Then there were others like Mitsugu, Unmei and Satoshi, who just seemed to be enjoying having an excuse to throw stuff at a teacher. All of them had mischievous grins on their face as they threw things with surprising accuracy and precision.

"You're pride is already in tatters after that humiliating defeat. If I wear you I'd just crawl under a rock and disappear!" Mitsugu taunted.

Ryu lent down into his desk, ducking for cover from the barrage of stationery being flung from behind him. Next to him, Shion was shouting.

"And I'm sick of your oversized breasts! No way are they real I know implants when I see them!"

 _"Seriously, that's what she's mad about?_ " Ryu internally deadpanned.

Irina stood at the front, absolutely furious as she attempted to dodge the onslaught of classroom equipment turned weapons.

"You insolent brats!" She screamed, storming out the classroom and slamming the door. The class cheered.

Ryu couldn't help but pull a half smile. So, apparently being in the bottom class together or having to assassinate their teacher to stop the world ending wasn't enough to pull this antagonistic class together, but one bitchy teacher and everyone teamed up in an instant to chase her out the door.

Well, this class may have _interesting_ priorities, but when they did actually work together they were a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"I can't believe those kids! They should be happy to lick dirt of my shoes! What little brats!" Irina fumed her cheeks burning red as she left the classroom, stomping down the corridor, not caring that her stilettos were leaving marks in the wooden flooring from her heavy footsteps. "What they need is a good slap to the face!"

"You know, you aren't going to last more than a day as our teacher with that attitude." A calm voice said. Irina whipped around to see a boy with cropped dark hair and red eyes looking at her. Kuroe Nightroad.

"There's more of you brats!? Why haven't I seen you in my classes?" Irina demanded, hands on hips.

"You really call those ' _classes_ '." Kuroe said, raising an eyebrow. "I know you're a pro but there's no way you can carry on with your mission as our 'teacher' if you don't at least show the class some respect. The way I see it, you have two choices; Either apologise to the class and carry on your mission, or refuse and leave."

Irina's eyes narrowed. "I'm not taking orders from some little punk."

"They aren't orders. Just facts." Kuroe said.

"Whatever! I'm an a Assassin, not a baby sitter of reject children! I should be able to focus on what I'm qualified for!" Irina huffed. Kuroe continued to stare at her with contemplative eyes before finally saying.

"Come with me. Perhaps I can change your mind." He said. Irina's eyes narrowed further.

"Is this some sort of trick you little punk?"

"I thought you said you were professional. No way some 'reject' kid could trick you, right?" Kuroe said. Irina deliberated for a moment before agreeing.

"Fine."

And with that, Kuroe lead the blonde lady outside, across the field and a little way into the woods.

"What is this? Are you trying to get me by myself, you little pubescent creep?" Irina hissed.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kuroe deadpanned before pointing to a spot behind the trees. "Look."

Korosensei kneeled there, surrounded by a stack of paper work. Pencils, rulers and protractors were being held by each of his tentacles.

"What?" Irina hissed impatiently. "Is he copying out tests or something? You'd think at Mach 20 he'd be a lot faster."

"The only reason he isn't is because he tailors each test to the individual student's abilities." Kuroe explained. "He makes sure he gives all of us homework that will actually help us grow and isn't to easy nor hard for us."

Irina's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would the octopus go so far?" She murmured. Kuroe tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Now look over there." He said, pointing in the direction of his classmates; They were filing out the building, anti-sensei weapons in hand and heading towards the training area. "We're supposed to have a small break between lessons now, but they're using it to practice.

Over half the class was there, mostly made up of the more 'proactive members'. It started off just a few of the boys (Kazuma, Mahiro, Mori and Takahiro) using breaks as extra training, but in the end nearly everybody joined in.

"They're doing more training?" Irina said. Kuroe nodded.

"Everyone in E class has two roles, Assassin and student. And they take both seriously." Kuroe explained. "Korosensei is the same; He may be our 'target' but he takes the role of being our teacher seriously too. If you want to be able to fit in with E class you'll have to be able to play both your roles too. For a pro that shouldn't be too hard, right?"

And with that, Kuroe turned and left Irina with her thoughts. (he'd had more sunlight than he could stand).

"Weird kid. I wonder why I never saw him with the other brats even at lunch time." Irina thought.

* * *

The class was incredibly surprised when they returned from their break and found, instead of Korosensei, Irina was leaning on the desk, an uncomfortable expression on her face. Cautiously the class filed in.

"Oh my- is she back for round two of target practice?" Mitsugu said. Leiko nudged her.

"Just wait. I think she has something to say." Leiko said.

"You're just going easy on her because she's your estranged half-sister."

"Why do you keep saying that!?"

The class watched in anticipation for what she would do. Irina ignored the looks and whispers, and picked up a piece of chalk and wrote on the board.

' _vous le vou coucher avec moi ce soir.'_

"I want you to read that out to me." Irina said, after a moment of pause, the class complied.

" _VouS ler voo coo-ch-er avec mo-ee Ke soir._ ' The class said, most pronouncing it phonetically. Even Pierre was pretty bad (wasn't he supposed to be French? Was that all an act?)

"Well, I suppose your basis is there, but your pronunciation could use some work." Irina said. "When I my target was a certain French VIP, I charmed his body guard to get close to him. _'Vous le vou coucher avec moi ce soir_ ' is what he said to me. It means _'would you like to come to bed with me tonight_."

Ryu felt his cheeks heat up; _Just what was she getting middle school kids to say?_

"It's often said that the fasts way to learn another language is to get a lover who speaks it. You want to be able to communicate with them, so you try your hardest to understand them and be understood." She explained ( _no way! She was actually seeming sort of like a teacher_ ). "In my line of work it is often necessary for me to learn more than a few languages using that method. Therefore, in my lessons I'll teach you how to seduce someone in a foreign language. We'll start with basic conversation. If you master this, it will no doubt come in handy in real life."

Okay and now suddenly Leiko and Pierre suddenly looked more interested in lessons than they normally are.

"That octopus can teach you what you need for the exams. All I can teach you are practical conversation skills." Irina said, looking to the side with a frown that almost seemed embarrassed. ( _Was she blushing_?). "If you still don't want me as a teacher, I'll give up my Assassination and leave. T-that should be fair, right?"

She took a deep breath, her blush becoming more visible.

"Also, I'm sorry for.. you know. Being such a bitch."

The class was stunned into silence. They were expecting a lot of thing from Irina, but not this. Then suddenly, they started laughing. Irina's eyes widened in confusion.

"You were threatening to kill us a few hours ago and now you've gone all nervous." Satoshi said. "What a complete turn around!"

Irina twitched.

"Whoa, she's totally like a teacher now." Chisato said.

"I suppose we can't call her Miss Hella-bitch anymore." Ikuya concluded.

Irina smiled, hiding it behind her hand. "You mean you're not mad?" She said sounding both happy and relieved.

"Well, I guess we were kind of rude calling you Miss Hella-Bitch." Tsukiko admitted with an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, what should we call you now?" Koroniki mused.

"How about Bitch-Sensei?" Satoshi suggested with a smirk. Irina's smile seemed to crack.

"I'd really appreciate it if you moved past the whole 'bitch' motif." Irina started to say. "You can just call me Irina- "

"But Bitch-sensei is so much more fun to say!" Unmei giggled. "I think Bitch-sensei suits you a whole lot better than Irina-sensei."

"Being able to call a beautiful woman a 'Bitch' is actually pretty hot." Pierre said. Most of the class just pretended they hadn't even had to hear that.

By this point, Irina was scowling, gritting her teeth together in frustration.

 _"Welcome to the class bitch-sensei!"_

 _"I hope we can get along Bitch-Sensei!"_

"Stop with the bitching! I hate you all so much!" Irina shouted, as the class laughed.

From outside, Karasuma and Korosensei listened in to the ruckus.

"It seems as though she fits right in." The octopus said gleefully. "Another wonderful addition to our class."

Karasuma listened in on the yelling; _really?_

"I have to thank you Mr Karasuma for bringing her in." Korosensei said. "My students will be fit from speaking to an actual foreigner.. and who better language teacher for an Assassination classroom than a globe-trotting femme fatal."

 _'No way- he saw this coming?'_ Karasuma thought.

"Speaking of new additions to the class, we have two new students joining us tomorrow from the main school; Hiro Yuhara and Shina Hiyama- I simply can't contain my excitement!"

Karasuma unconsciously half-smiled. This class seemed like complete chaos most of the time, but the octopus seemed to have everything planned.

* * *

 **Bitch-Sensei is finally introduced!**

 **So out of all the chapters I've written for the story, this one is the most like a copy n'paste of an episode which is... exactly what I wanted to avoid.. but I was really struggling for inspiration on how to write this. All the other chapters of this story have, at their core, been based around getting people familiar with the class rather than progressing the story because most of the time when I read these SYOC stories I have a really hard time remembering other people's characters. So yeah! This chapter was focused more on Bitch-sensei's introduction than getting to know the class. But it's probably about time. Also I always found that 'Korosensei doing something weird with Irina in the supply closet scene' disturbing, so I glazed over that. I also found 'adult Irina making out w. 14 yr old' disturbing. So I cut out that part too..**

 **I decided to give Kuroe the role that was originally Karasuma's in the manga (Showing Bitch-sensei how hard the class/korosensei works) because well we've already seen Karasuma do it in the original. And I thought it might be a nice role for him as a sort of 'observer' charater.**

 **Finally, while I have been procrastinating on doing my essays ect, I've done a few more drawings of the class. They are posted on deviantART my username is MidoriEweFlowers and the drawings of your characters will be in the section marked 'end class'. So far I've mostly just been doing second drawings of the female characters, but I'm planning on doing the male characters as well. (I've also accidently put some random drawings in the folder so.. ignore those).**

 **Finally, you'll notice I mentioned two new characters are joining the class; Hiro and Shina. They will be the last OC additions!**

 **Let me know if there's anything else I should know about your OC, or if you have any ideas for future chapters or scenarios. Would people be able to tell me one thing they'd like to see a character(s) (other than their own character) doing, or a situation you'd like to see them in?**

 **Reply to guest comments;**

 **JustAnotherKid:** Once again, thank you for leaving such a detailed review of the chapter! I always enjoy reading it. I hope this chapter has a little more comedy (Or maybe not, because all the 'bitch' jokes are ripped off directly from the original, but oh well!). I agree with how this story should be paced. It will probably be very similar to the original, except more characters will get a spotlight (compared to just a few in the original). Quite a few people have asked to see more of the student's personal lives again, so that's something I could add in the future (I find segmented chapters like that easiest to write anyway!). Thanks for giving me more info on your characters. I'll definetly be able to use them next chapter.

 **Dr Z: 1.** Sorry for all the mistakes! My combined dyslexia and laziness makes it happen quite often (oops!). I showed off Kuroe's 'observant' characteristics in this chapter, I hope you enjoy that!

 **2.** Sorry this chapter took so long to come out! Unfortunately because you review on guest I can only reply when a new chapter's coming out (I know people make chapters to tell people the status of the story, but I'm fairly certain that it's against the site's rules and I don't want this story taken down) I'd recommend maybe getting an account if you need to ask me something directly (Up to you though :) ) Anyway, thank you for caring about the story so much. I'm not planning on givng it up any time soon.

 **Echo Shiona: 1.** I'm glad you liked the internal-conflict angel. I promise I'll do more of that in future chapters!

 **2.** Sorry this chapter took so long! you can message me on watpad if you ever want to ask about the progress of the story or something (although I don't go on it much).

 **A late person:** It's wonderful that you took the time to submit your character! But I'm really sorry I'm not accepting any more OC's at the moment :(

 **Mariko:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter! and Yeah, I think I did end up wiriting Mahiro as a cute character inadvertently :3 thanks for giving me all that info on the characters!


	16. Chapter 16

**This is sort of a weird setting up/transition chapter to introduce the two new characters and to set up the groups for the school trip chapter. it doesn't flow all that well and not much exciting happens but it's sort of needed. I'm hoping the school trip chapters are easy to write because there's so many possibilities!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews guys!**

* * *

"I knew E class was _bad_ but I didn't think that we'd have to sign a confidentiality form." Hiro Yuhara said mournfully, running a hand through his messy blue hair.

"Well, who's fault is it that we both ended up here?" His companion, Shina Hiyama quipped. She had sharp blue eyes, and ginger hair pulled back from her face in a messy bun. The two of them were sat at opposite sides of a small wooden table in a dimly-lit room right at the back of the main school, a white document sat between them, their respective signatures scrawled across the bottom of it. They'd just had a Government worker explain the _situation_ at E class, and the two of them weren't exactly sure what they were getting in to.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm an idiot.." Yuhara pouted, a guilty look flashing in his eyes. "Urgh.. Still.. I'm sorry though."

"Well there's not much either of us can do about this now.. at least not until the next set of exams." Shina said. Shina was a little shocked she had ended up in E class.. After all, she usually got fairly good grades, it was always Yuhara who'd struggled in class. In second year, they'd both been determined that Yuhara get higher grades so he wouldn't end up in E class; It failed spectacularly.. Yuhara's grades hardly improved and because she neglected her own studies, Shina's results were abysmal. Because there was an unprecedented amount of transfers to E class in their year because of behavioral problems, the two had been given a second chance; ' _improve your grades within the first few weeks of third year and you wont be sent to E class'_ had been their ultimatum. Shina had thought they were saved but the same thing happened; She lost sleep trying to help Yuhara and her own grades plummeted while Yuhara's grades stayed bad. So now they were going to E class for real.

"Hey, at least we're together. We are best friends, after all." Yuhara said, with a grin.

"I'm sure that'll be a great comfort when we're both stuck on a mountainside with some sort of moon-destroying Government secret." Shina said sardonically. Although truth be told, she was glad that Yuhara was with her; He was her only real friend in the school, and the only reason she wasn't completely freaking out about the current situation. She wasn't sure what she was worried about more; Disappointing her parents or suddenly being part of some shady Government secret.

"This could still just be a joke. Doesn't this whole situation seem a bit too crazy to be real?" Yuhara said, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe. I know the Chairman of our school probably has a few screws loose but would he really to pull something as elaborate as this?" Shina said. "Anyway, what's more unrealistic? A yellow alien thing destroying the moon and becoming the E class teacher, or Chairman Asano having enough of a sense of humor to pull a practical joke?"

"Okay, both of those seem pretty unrealistic." Yuhara admitted, chuckling slightly. The two were interrupted when the door opened and the stern-looking Government agent from earlier walked in.

"I'm sure everything we've told you today has been.. unexpected.. to say the least." Karasuma said. "Thank you for your patience. Now it is time for you to join your new class."

The two glanced at each other. Well. There was no going back now.

* * *

"I can't believe this is real." Shina whispered to Yuhara. "Please tell me I just hallucinated all this."

"No, everything you saw was real." Satoshi said, turning around in his chair and grinning at the two. "Your teacher really is an octopus."

It was break time, Shina and Yuhara had just had their first lesson with Korosensei. The yellow super being had welcomed the two of them warmly to his classroom before delving into a lesson on mathematics. It had been surreal; Neither of them had seen anything like Korosensei in their lives, they weren't really sure what to make of him. Apparently they were supposed to _kill_ him as well. So now apparently assassination was on the curriculum.

"How is everyone acting like everything's normal?" Yuhara exclaimed, incredulous. Satoshi just shrugged.

"Well, this is our normal now. You'll get used to it too." Satoshi said with a grin. "Besides, it's not all bad. We _do_ have a chance of earning a ten billion yen bounty."

"You think there's a real chance of us ever getting that?" Leiko said dismissively, turning around to join in the conversation. She glanced at the two new-comers and asked them directly. "Do _you_ two think we could kill our teacher when all the military in the world couldn't?"

"Uhh.. I don't know." Shina said, surprised by the sudden direct question of her ability to murder her teacher.

"Yeah that's a lot of pressure." Yuhara said with a slightly awkward smile. Hearing the conversation, Chisato turned around.

"Leiko, stop discouraging them before they've even had their first assassination attempt." She scolded, she turned to the newcomers and smiled. "We've got a school trip coming up soon in Kyoto, that'll give us plenty of opportunities to kill him. We could end up billionaires before we even make it back to Tokyo."

"Whatever, ignorance is bliss I guess." Leiko said as if she was above it all.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who actually managed to score lower than _me_ in the last maths homework." Chisato retorted. Shina glanced between them, a little overwhelmed by being in this new class.. She couldn't tell if this was friendly banter or genuine bickering.. It felt somewhere in between.

"Only in the trigonometry part- I did better than you in the algebra section." Leiko huffed.

"Ladies." Mitsugu said, joining in the conversation also, a glint of mischief in her eyes. "I can tell you right now that you are both equally terrible at maths."

"Nobody asked you!" The two snapped at Mitsugu in unison. Shina smiled nervously; Most of the people here were notorious on the main campus and had reputations as either thugs or delinquents; There were the types like Leiko who were just known as 'trouble makers', then there was Mitsugu who was feared for her ability to dig out people's secrets and blackmail them (Plus the whole knife thing was pretty terrifying). Chistato seemed fairly normal, but she _had_ apparently punched a C class student in the face the other week, so maybe she was dangerous as well. Speaking of punching people- there was Echo Shiona who was known for doing just that, and of course, Kuroe Nightroad who had put a few students in the _hospital._ Shina didn't consider herself a judgemental person, but anybody would be wary of people who hurt others or carried knives- It was just human nature.

Shina looked turned around to see Kuroe sat near the back of the class looking sullen. He glanced up, his red eyes meeting her blue ones for a split second. She quickly turned around, remembering the ambulances outside the main school... Nope. She did _not_ want to piss him off.

"You can tell he's a vampire too, right?" Someone said in a low voice. Shina turned around to see Mahiro Kaminari perched on the edge of her desk. They had been in the same class together in first year, and although he'd been more of a friend to Yuhara, the two occasionally hung out through him.

"Excuse me?" Shina said, confused. Mahiro always had been a slightly strange one.

"Kuroe. He's a vampire; he always tried to avoid sunlight, he's creepy, and I've never seen him eat garlic bread." Mahiro listed, his blue eyes deadly serious. Shina was speechless. Noticing her disbelief, Mahiro turned to Yuhara.

"Yuhara, you believe me don't you?" He said. Yuhara blinked.

"What? That Kuroe is a vampire?" Yuhara replied, oblivious to how loud he was being. Both Mahiro and Shina's eyes widened in panic as they shh'd him.

"Don't talk about people so loudly when they're right behind you!" Shina hissed, rolling her eyes at Yuhara's clumsiness. She stole a quick glance behind at Kuroe, hoping he hadn't reacted, but to her horror, he had stood up and was walking over. The rational part of her brain said; _I'm sure he's a reasonable person, just explain that Mahiro is being an idiot_ but the irrational part was screaming _He's going to beat the shit out of all of us! How are they going to get an ambulance up the mountain? We'll have to be air lifted to hospital. We're going to die._

Noticing that Kuroe was walking right towards them, Mahiro quickly tried to turn and hurry away back to his own seat, but Kuroe didn't allow for that. He took hold of Mahiro's arm firmly.

"Mahiro Kaminari?" Kuroe said, his voice calm and even. Mahiro turned to face him, a look of pure horror on his face. The previously loud class had now gone deadly silent. The atmosphere is thick with tension.

"Yes?" Mahiro replied, trying to appear calm even though he was clearly terrified. He looked as if he thought Kuroe really would drink his blood.

"If you want to know if I'm a Vampire, you should just ask." Kuroe said. Shina could be mistaken, but she was sure that she sensed some slight amusement in his voice. _Maybe?_ He was hard to read. Mahiro had the expression of a man about to be executed and there was nothing he could do to save himself. He gulped and took a deep breath before speaking. At that moment, he wished he had the foresight to bring some cloves of garlic to school with him, or maybe a sun lamp.

"Kuroe.. are you a vampire?" Mahiro asked, practically shaking. There was a heavy moment of silence were Kuroe regarded Mahiro with his blood red eyes. It felt like, in that moment, as if nobody dared breath.

"No, Mahiro, I am not a vampire." Kuroe answered finally, still that hardly discernible tint of amusement in his voice. With that, he let Mahiro go and turned back, walking towards his seat. The class seemed to collectively let out a sigh of relief, glad they wouldn't have to scrape anyone's brains up off the floor.

"Well, did that answer your stupid question? Are you going to stop accusing people of being super natural beings now?" Satoshi said to Mahiro. He of course found the whole situation pretty funny. Mahiro shook his head.

"He just said exactly what a vampire _would_ say. A vampire wouldn't just admit to it?" Mahiro replied to the other. The class collectively face-palmed. Shina let out a deep sigh- at this point she wasn't sure who was stranger.. the teacher or the class.

* * *

"The main school keep sending more and more students to E class. But I don't mind- more young minds to shape~" Korosensei said gleefully to Shina and Yuhara during afternoon lessons. The rest of the class was working diligently, researching Kyoto for their upcoming school trip and Korosensei had taken this opportunity, were he was not actively teaching, to get to know his two newest students.

"Is it not a hassle to have such a big class with so little resources?" Yuhara asked. Getting used to speaking to this strange monster teacher was weird, but it helped that the rest of the class treated him so normally, as if anything about this situation was remotely normal.

"I'll admit that having such a large class would be difficult for most teachers, but as a super being with incredible speed I am not like most teachers, nor like most humans." Korosensei replied. There was a tone of arrogance to his voice, as if he were bragging. Green stripes appeared on his yellow skin. Then he added in a softer tone. "Besides, my students will never be a hassle to me. It's a joy getting to know you and getting to teach you!"

Shina and Yuhara looked at him with curious expressions. They were so used to the main school teachers who cared only about the results students could produce and saw low-achieving students as nothing but useless baggage and most of them had no problem with making that fact obvious. It was so strange that this alien monster could display more compassion than their previous human teachers.

"I don't get it." Shina said quietly. "Why would someone as powerful as you be interested in teaching? And why would you allow us to learn how to kill you?"

Korosensei didn't give a response, he just snickered deviously. "Why indeed?"

* * *

"I can't believe there's a school trip so early in the year! You children should be focusing on your exams, not getting all excited about out-of school activities!" Korosensei declared. He looked ridiculous, dressed in traditional kimono garb with a splash of white makeup over his yellow face, a black wig on and a dainty parasol over his shoulder.

"You're saying that, yet you look like you're the most excited out of all of us." Echo said snidely. Yua nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't see anyone else getting so excited over the trip that they're dressing up." Yua added. Korosensei's face grew an embarrassed pink shade. The traditional kimono disappeared as quickly as it had came, and Korosensei was back wearing his usual black robes. Even when he was goofing around, Korosensei's speed was impossible. Ryu couldn't help but be impressed.

"A- Anyway." Korosensei said, quickly sounding bashful. "Now you have all thoroughly studied your school trip destination; Kyoto, I'd like you to split into groups of about six for when you are exploring the city."

Splitting off into groups. This was something that Ryu had always dreaded since he'd never really had a solid group of friends and his status as a loner became painfully obvious when people started pairing off with their friends. He would be sat there alone feeling like a loser... and everyone would know he was a loser.. with no friends..

"Hey, Ryu- do you want to be in the same group?" Someone asked. Ryu was snapped away from his thoughts suddenly, and looked up to see Shion standing in front of him her golden eyes warm and with a inviting smile on her face. Ryu looked up at her, shocked and lost for words "uuh- If you don't want to be in a group with me, that's fine too- "

"No! No! I want to be in your group." Ryu said, with a bashful smile, cursing himself for being so awkward. He'd never had someone ask to be in a group for a school trip with him before... _Bless Shion! what an angel!_ "Thanks for, uhm, asking."

"Sure!" Shion smiled, looking at Ryu, slightly concerned.

Across the room, other groups were being formed; There were the obvious ones that formed straight away- Mori and Takahiro were best friends, Yoruha and Kazuha were best friends, Natsumi and Ikuya were best friends; All six of them liked each other, so they got together almost instantly and were already excitedly talking about were exactly they wanted to do.

"I wonder what the hotel will be like? Do you think the swimming pools will be heated?" Mori wondered. Takahiro shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Mori, I guarantee you that the place we'll be staying at wont be like the hotels you're used to." Takahiro chuckled. Mori frowned.

"So does that mean there wont be king sized beds and Jacuzzi?" Mori said, sounding disappointed. The others started laughing, shaking their heads.

"You rick kids are from another planet, I swear." Natsumi chuckled.

Not everyone managed to form a group so easily though- Yua and Echo had banded together as a pair, but weren't sure who else they should choose.

Shion was bounding around the room looking for other people to join her and Ryu's group. She had managed to recruit the Aiko twins, Wendy and Subaru who were still new to the class and Yuki Hishiro who had been sat silently at her desk reading. Ryu had a feeling that like himself, she wasn't used to being invited into groups either, although she didn't seem bothered either way she just let Shion drag her over then went back to reading her book without a word.

"Now- who should we get for another member?" Shion asked, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Since she'd only joined the school this year Ryu supposed that was the reason she didn't really have any close friends yet and was willing to group with just about anyone.

"I think we should go for another boy- even out the numbers a little." Wendy suggested, scanning the room for any stragglers left available. Ryu scanned the room too, it was interesting to see who ended up in a group.

"Us four should go together!" Echo was exclaiming to Yua, Mitsugu and Leiko. Yua nodded in agreement enthusiastically, Mitsgugu shrugged as if she didn't care either way, only Leiko protested.

"You two aren't _too_ bad." Leiko sniffed, before glaring at Mitsugu. "But there's no way I'm going in a group with _her_."

Mitsugu didn't seem the least bit offended by the snub, she only laughed. "Oh yes, I'm sure you'll be going in a group with one of the many other people you are friends with, because we all know how popular you are in this class." She said pointedly. Leiko blanched at that- it was no secret neither she nor Mitsugu were exactly well liked by their classmates.. so other than Echo it wasn't as if there was anybody else who was begging her to be in a group with them. Well. Except for perhaps one person..

"So I will go in a group with you four, _oui?_ Two pretty girls and two boys that look close enough to pretty girls.. It will be a heavenly trip~" Pierre said as he suddenly appeared behind Mitsugu and Leiko, slinging an arm over both of them.

"Well, this'll certainly be an interesting group to be a part of." Mitsugu said, sounding more happy with the promise of mayhem from this group than actually liking the people who are part of it.

"You can be a part of our group if you promise not to corrupt Yua." Echo said, giving the blond boy a stern warning look as he stood in front of his friend protectively. Yua blinked confused. Pierre shrugged.

"It's bound to happen some time~" Pierre chuckled, uncaring. "Now- we need a couple more members.. how about another girl?"

"Wait, I haven't agreed to this yet- " Leiko started to say, but was quickly cut off by Pierre who pointed at the two new students, Shina and Yuhara.

"I would _love_ to get to know the new girl. Shina, I would be honored if you could join our humble group!" Pierre declared, before casting a sidelong glance at Yuhara as if he'd only just noticed him being there. "And er- her little boyfriend can join too."

Both Shina and Yuhara looked a little flustered at the extravagant invitation, the two of them exchanging glances.

"Wow, you recived such a lovely invitation how could you refuse." Shina deadpanned. She was in the same class as Pierre in first year, he'd been flirty then but now he was older he was even worse. But still. They had to join _someone's_ group, right?

"Sure, we could join your group." Yuhara said, with a slightly nervous smile before adding a little bashfully "And I'm not Shina's boyfriend, by the way."

"Yay! seven members! That's more than enough!" Echo said gleefully, running to the front of the class. "I'll go sign all our names down on the sheet together."

"Wait, Echo I still haven't agreed to this!" Leiko complained. It seemed to fall on deaf ears. Pierre took her hand in his.

"Do not worry, Leiko, I will ensure you have an enjoyable time on this trip.." Pierre said, gazing at her wistfully with blue eyes. Leiko had seen that trick far too many times for it to be effective however.

"I don't find your cheesy pick-up lines enjoyable." Leiko huffed. "I can't believe I'm in a group with a raging pervert, a psycopath, a violent dwarf, some kid who hasn't even had the talk yet!"

"Wait, what talk?" Yua said, confused. Mitsugu laughed.

"Pierre's right.. this trip wont be boring. I'll make sure of that." She snickered.

"You are so clearly planning something evil." Leiko snapped. Yuhara and Shina exchanged glances both had the same thought.. _what the hell had they gotten themselves into?_

Another group that had somehow managed to form was Mahiro, Tsukiko, Hitoshi, Kazuma and Satoshi; Kazuma had paired up with Satoshi; although the two weren't particularly close, Kazuma's usual friends were in a group. Mahiro and Tsukiko had decided to go together and Hitoshi had wanted to go with Tsukiko as well.

"Tsukiko, are you sure you're okay with being in a group thats all guys?" Mahiro asked her. Tsukiko nodded tentatively.

"Oh, I don't mind- " She started to say but was cut off by Satoshi.

"What do you mean, Hiro-Chan? Tsukiko isn't the only girl.. you're here." Satoshi said with a bright smile. Mahiro's temper blew in an instant. He turned to Satoshi, practically fuming.

"For the last time! I am not a girl and stop calling me that!" He shouted, quickly going in for a punch that Satoshi easily dodged. Kazuma was between them in an instant, holding Mahiro back from Satoshi, which admittedly wasn't very difficult. Kazuma was used to breaking up fights between his little sisters and this wasn't all too different from that.

"Mahiro, calm down!" Kazuma urged as he stood between the two, holding Mahiro's wrists. "Satoshi, stop provoking him!"

"I'm not provoking her, mum, I promise." Satoshi laughed.

"I'll kill you!" Mahiro hissed, trying to hit Satoshi with increased vigour. Yep. Kazuma thought.. exactly like breaking up fights between his younger sisters. And what did Satoshi mean 'mum'?! Tsukiko blinked as she watched the altercation. She wasn't sure how she'd survive a whole day of these two bickering.

"When we go to Kyoto, I have a list of sweets and delicacies I want to buy. You can help me carry it." Hitoshi said to Tsukiko. It sounded more like a demand than a request. Yep, this trip wasn't looking to be easy.

In the corner, a few of the girls had formed a rather large group together.. Koroniki, Unmei, Santana, Kasumi, Keiki, Sakiko and Meiy were huddled together, with Minatozaki stood before them. "As self elected group leader I will provide the best route to see the best parts of Kyoto, so we can get the best out of this trip!" She was saying.

"It looks like there isn't anyone left to be our sixth member." Subaru murmured to himself as he scanned the room, looking for a lone person in the mass of students. Ryu joined in looking, even though he knew he didn't have the courage to approach anyone.

"Hey! There's someone!" Shion said, her eyes lighting up as she noticed someone sitting by himself. She walked over to him. "Hey, Kuroe- want to join our group?"

Kuroe looked up from his phone and gave Shion a small smile. "Okay." He said. He and Shion smiled at each other, ignoring the looks from the rest of the group. Ryu gulped.. _I hope Kuroe isn't as dangerous as the rumors make him out to be.._

* * *

 **Groups;**

 **1\. Mori, Akihito, Ikuya, Yoruha, Natsumi, Kazuha.**

 **2\. Echo, Syaoran, Mitsugu, Shina, Yuhara, Leiko, Pierre.**

 **3\. Ryu, Shion, Wendy, Subaru, Yuki, Kuroe.**

 **4\. Mahiro, Tsukiko, Hitoshi, Satoshi, Kazuma.**

 **5\. Minatozaki, Koroniki, Unmei, Santana, Kasumi, Keiki, Sakiko, Meiy,**

 **A/N: So I will admit these group numbers aren't exactly consistent with five people in one group and eight in another but there were just certain combinations I wanted to try out. Group 1 was the easiest to form, while group 2, 3 and 4 took a lot of tweaking before I was happy with them. Group 5 is for characters who's creators don't really comment on the story, so I assume they've stopped reading, so I sort of lumped them all together so they at least get a mention and the story is somewhat ~consistent~**

 **So Shina and Yuhara are finally introduced, I hope their creator is happy with the way I've introduced them. Adding new characters and writing from their POV was interesting because I get to explore what the class looks like from an outsiders point of view.**

 **Anyway I'm excited to write the next chapter (School trip time, finally!) I haven't made any solid plans, but each group will get caught up in some sort of mayhem. If anyone has any ideas please let me know.**

 **Or if you have ideas for the story/your character/even another character just let me know! I always like to hear them and they help me write.**

 **Reply to guest reviews;**

 **Just Another Kid;**

 **Your characters are finally part of the story! (Has it been a literal year since you first reviewed yet? it has been a long, long time) Yeah It can be hard to be original with certain parts of the story ;_;.. you have a good perspective on it. I definitely plan on using the character quirks/interactions established in the last chapter again.. I feel like some of them you mentioned will end up being reoccurring.**

 **Anyway, i hope you are happy with how I portrayed your characters. Feel free to send me more info on them. I can't gaurentee I will use all of it, but it can be nice having extra info as a reference and to help build the characterisation up in my head. Once again, thank you for such a long and detailed review.**

 **mariko:** **I'm glad you didn't find that copy n' paste chapter too much of an issue.. Thank you for your kind words.**

 **Dr** **Z: Yep I know some people do it, but it's technically against the rules to post an update with just authors notes and no story, so I really don't want to risk it.. I could put the status of my stories on my profile, but I'm a lazy forgetful person.. D:**

 **I'm glad you liked Kuroe's part in the last chapter. I'm not so great at riddles so I may not be able to get him to talk in riddles however. Yep I can definetly see Kuroe calling her Irina over Bitch-sensei :)**

 **2; That scene certainly sounds interesting! But I'm a little overwhelmed with characters I still need to flesh out properly so I don't think I'll be able to introduce Mimi properly for a while (although maybe Kuroe could mention her). I don't watch KHR so I'm not sure what his knife technique is, but I'm sure I could figure something out.**

 **Guests; Sorry for the late update!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guess who isn't dead. Is anyone even still around to read this? I'm sorry, it's been an age since I last updated. I hadn't wrote because I was busy, and then when I had time, it had been so long I was struggling to get back into the swing of it. This chapter is a little short, but I know I had to get SOMETHING out otherwise I couldn't write anything. Thank you to everyone who's continued to support me haha. Special thanks to Echo Shinoa and Just some Kid for encouragements to update.**

* * *

"Does it ever piss you off that we all pay the same school fees yet our class never gets to reap the benefits of that." Wendy commented to her brother Subaru as they watched the other students board the first class coaches of the train, all of them looking excited for the trip ahead.

"Well you two should of thought of that before you got yourselves thrown into E class then- " A voice came from behind them.

The twins looked to see Gakushuu Asano stood there, suitcase in one hand and a wad of papers in another, he looked neat and handsome, but as always, there was a hint of tiredness about him. The twins blinked, surprised. Subaru grinned.

"Not giving us the silent treatment anymore then, Gakushuu?" Subaru said, a teasing edge to his voice. Gakushuu didn't take the bait however he just fixed them a neutral unimpressed expression with intense violet eyes.

"I just wanted to remind you to stay out of trouble. Even if you are in E class you're still representing the school on this trip." Gakushuu said, before turning and walking back to the group of A class students waiting for him.

"Well I want to remind you to actually have some fun this time and not just treat it like a business trip- " Wendy called after him, before turning back to her brother, sighing. "He's still mad at us, isn't he?"

"Clearly." Subaru said with a huff. Hearing their conversation, Satoshi chipped in.

"What exactly did you do to piss him off so badly?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. The twins shared guilty uncomfortable looks.

"I could tell you- " Mitsugu called out, a sly grin on her face. "For a price of course- "

The twins looked as if they were about to argue, but the group was interrupted by Karasuma.

"Alright kids, lets board the train. Nice and orderly now, no shoving." Karasuma said, calm and authoritative, his military background showing through. "Now where is Irina- " he said, scanning the station for his fellow teacher with a scowl. "She ought to be here by now- "

As if his words had summoned her, Irina suddenly appeared, striding over to the train, her sky-high heels clacking against the stone floor. She was a sight to behold, decked out in leopard print designer gear that only drew attention to her figure. The other pupils and passengers alike stopped to stare at this woman who looked like she had walked straight from a Hollywood film premiere.

Karasuma just let out a tired sigh. "Miss Irina, you're late- " he said with a exasperated huff. "And that outfit is hardly appropriate for a school outing."

"Don't be such a drag- it's called being fashionably late." Irina said with a smile. The other students looked on in awe.

"She's a teacher!" A D class student exclaimed to his friends. "That's so unfair she's so hot."

"Wow your sister sure is popular, Leiko." Mitsugu teased. Leiko scowled.

"How many times- she isn't my sister!"

Karasuma resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Alright class. Let's just hurry up and get on the train without causing more of a scene." He said, E class was noticeably more rowdy than the other classes, plus they had bitch-sensei. It was no wonder people were staring. The class began to board the train.

As he did, Subaru gave one last wistful look over at the other students, honing in on those who used to be his friends. His twin sister Wendy caught his eye.

"Something up?" Wendy asked. Subaru sighed.

"E class is more fun than I expected.. but it would of been nice to be able to spend time with all the people I've gone through middle school with. This is our last year with these guys and we're.. segregated." Subaru admitted quietly. Wendy took his hand and squeezed it.

"I know, it sucks." She said, before grinning. "But I promise we'll have ten times more fun than those stuck up old friends of ours- come on!"

* * *

Noise buzzed in Ryu's ears as the sounds of laughter, shouting and argument filled the train carriage. If Karasuma thought the class had been rowdy before, then they were practically a riot now. People were rushing up and down the aisle and shoving each other off seats. Ryu suspected the only reason Karasuma hadn't scolded them all yet was because E class had the carriage to themselves so there was nobody else to bother.

Group 1 were sat together, acting most normally for a bunch of middle-schoolers on a trip. Yoruha was gushing to Kazuha about how totally amazing it would be to get a boyfriend on this trip and have a Kyoto romance (of course). Natsumi, Mori and Akihito were playing a lighthearted game of cards. Ikuya was sat silently on his DS playing games, but Ryu noticed how he leaned slightly into Natsumi. The two always looked so close despite being practically opposites personality wise. It seemed... Nice.

"We should hire a helicopter for a few hours. My family and I did for our trip to venice. The best way to see all of a historical city is always from above." Mori said nonchalantly, as if he'd suggested a perfectly normal activity for a school trip. The others looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Rich people are from another planet, I swear." Akihito said with a tone of amazement. "We've been friends for years and you still manage to shock me."

"-What- did I say something weird? do you guys not like helicopters?" Mori asked. The others in the group just laughed, even Ikuya had a half-smile on his face. Natsumi noticed and felt her heart warm.. it was nice to see him begin to socialise more with other people outside of her.

Despite being the teacher, Korosensei was being one of the rowdiest of all, much to Karasuma's annoyance. He sat surrounded by the group 2 members. Leiko was knelt up in the chair, her makeup bag open, applying foundation to the teacher's face. It truly was a crazy sight to behold, watching a teenage girl attempt to turn a yellow blob monster into something human-like using the power of makeup. And not just because it was rare to see Leiko choose to interact with Korosensei.

"You see, if you do some contouring like so, it gives the illusion of cheekbones- " Leiko explained.

"Is this what you do to your face so you can pretend to be old enough to go clubbing?" Mitsugu asked with a smirk, Leiko scowled.

"I do not- " she argued.

"Leiko-san, you are far too young to be going to clubs, they're for adults and can be a dangerous place for young ladies such as yourself." Korosensei lectured, but it was hard to take him seriously when he had a swipe of glittery pink eyeshadow over one of his beady black eyes.

"Well done, Mitsugu, you got sensei lecturing." Leiko snarked.

"Excuse me young lady- my lectures are very important- " Korosensei said, face turning red with indignity. The other members of the group snickered.

"Leiko, can you do my makeup next?" Echo asked with a smile, looking at the sparkly stuff excitedly.

"Eh- but Echo, your a boy?" Leiko said confused.

"So?" Echo replied, "Korosensei is a boy too?"

"I thought he was more like a sexless alien thing." Yua said bluntly.

"Hey- how many times do I have to remind you that I'm an earthling- " Korosensei huffed.

Shina and Yuhara sat next to each other in silence, still looking a little shell-shocked by the whole situation. Ryu guessed they were still getting used to the condensed craziness of Korosensei and the class. All things considered though, group 2 were getting along better than anyone could of predicted. Mitsugu hadn't pulled a knife on anyone and Leiko wasn't being mean, so that was amazing. Even Pierre was on slightly better behaviour than usual; Sure, he'd been 'trying to get to know' Shina while ignoring the other new kid, Yuhara, for most of the journey so far, but Karasuma's watchful presence had prevented him from being too creepy.

Not every group was getting along so well;

"You did that on purpose!" Mahiro growled, glaring at Satoshi who only chuckled, looking at where he'd splashed Mahiro with his orange juice.

"Whatever do you mean, Hiro-chan. This was a complete accident~ " Satoshi said, blinking his grey eyes, practically radiating faux-innocence.

"Liar- " Mahiro huffed.

"Come on, you two- stop arguing and let's carry on with the game." Kazuma insisted as soon as they started arguing. He seemed like a haggard parent and had been acting uncharacteristically stressed for most of the trip so far. Ryu wasn't sure why.

"Yes mother." Unmei, who was sat with them to play cards, said with a chuckle. Kazuma rolled his eyes.

"Why do people always say that."

"Loser has to buy us all snacks!" Hitoshi declared with a wide grin on his face. Tsukiko, who was sat amongst the four boys and Unmei gave a small smile.

"It's always about food with you, isn't it?" She said.

"Hey, Ryu! Are you okay, you've been staring out into space for a while now." Shion, who was sat right next to Ryu, called out. Her pink pigtails bounced as she talked.

"What- sorry. There's just a lot going on." Ryu admitted, a slight blush forming on his face. "I guess you could say I was people watching."

"Hmm, I don't blame you- it is interesting seeing how different people act when they're away from school and in a different environment." Shion said. Ryu raised an eyebrow, confused. As far as he had noticed, the class was as rowdy as ever. Shion noticed his reaction and giggled.

"Okay so people haven't changed that much, but look- People seem relaxed and a little less volatile than usual. I think everyone's excited. I am!"

Ryu glanced around, he guessed Shion was right; There was a happy buzz throughout everyone there. "I guess you're right." He admitted.

"Are you excited for the trip, Ryu?" Shion asked, looking at him with wide golden eyes. Ryu felt a blush spread across his face and his mind going blank at such a direct question.

"Well- I mean I- I'd like to see Kyoto.." Ryu admitted. Truth be told, he liked the idea of school trips; having fun, making memories, bonding with classmates. But in practice, it made him nervous, sharing a bathroom and a bedroom with the other boys sounded awkward and embarrassing.. what if something when wrong.. _what if the others in his group got annoyed with how dull he was and ditched him?_

"Kyoto is indeed a fascinating place for a multitude of reasons." Hishiro said, speaking up suddenly from opposite Ryu. She had been sat silently reading a book (Korosensei's gigantic guide book to be exact) the whole entire time. "But for us specifically, it's interesting to note that it's an area known for multiple notable assassinations- "

"That's right.- " Satoshi said, leaning over to Ryu's group from the booth opposite. "Which is why this would be the perfect place for that octopus to get assassinated. Like Karasuma explained earlier, we've got trained assassins following us, we just need to get him to stay still long enough for them to shoot him, and we'll get part of the bounty."

"Hmm, part of the bounty. I want the full thing-" Mahiro said, joining in. "I don't want to share with some dumb sharp-shooter."

"Considering Korosensei's planning on destroying the world, I think we should work towards assassinating him whatever the prize." Tsukiko said, putting things into perspective. There was a silence between the two groups for a moment, where they glanced over at Korosensei.

He was currently decked out in ridiculously heavy makeup right down to the fake lashes. It made him look like decidedly more human, like a very round-faced drag queen. He was leaning back in his chair, his usual grin melted into a grimace.

"I always get motion sick from trains- " Korosensei whined, putting his tenticales in front of his face, while Leiko warned him not to smudge his makeup.

Ryu shared a glance with the others. It was hard to imagine their goof of a teacher was capable of being a threat to anyone, let alone destroy the whole world.

"Aha! I win!" Hitoshi declared suddenly, destroying the silence, slamming down his final set of cards; a royal flush. "Someone has to go get me snacks!"

"I'll go." Tsukiko offered when nobody else did.

"I'll come with. I need more sugar- " Shion said (despite recently finishing a bag of gummy bears).

"Ooh, me three!" Wendy, who was also in Ryu's group offered. Ryu had a feeling it was because Subaru was in the toilet and she didn't want to be left with himself, Kuroe and Hishiro. _I know all of us arent the most easy people to get along with._

"We'll come back with snacks!" Shion declared as they made their way along the train walkway together, the new girl, Shina, joined them muttering something about needing to buy a drink, but Ryu suspected that she just wanted to get away from Pierre.

As soon as they were gone, Ryu felt as if the carriage had gotten instantly more awkward; Shion had definitely been the one holding the group together with her sunny disposition. It was just himself, Kuroe and Hishiro now. Hishiro was back reading her book, eyes narrowed on the pages, and Kuroe was staring out the window at nothing in particular.

The atmosphere suddenly felt a lot more heavy, Ryu was aware the three of them were probably the most socially reclusive in the whole class, plus Kuroe had an especially violent reputation. Scary. Ryu felt his face redden just at the thought of starting a conversation. W _hat should he say? Should he say anything?_ But the silence was deafening.

"H-Hishiro is your book interesting?" He asked, stumbling over his words. Hishiro looked up from her book, very slowly and very deliberately.

"Yes. It's very informative." Hishiro said, before turning her Violet eyes back to the pages. Well. That could of gone better.

"Korosensei gave us all a copy of you want to read it for yourself." Kuroe said, fixing Ryu a look with an intense red eye. Ryu flinched.

"S-so he did." Ryu said, feeling his voice rising an octave. He cursed himself for being so damn wimpy. The awkward silence resumed once again, Ryu let out a sigh; _Kuroe, Hishiro, they're two people I just don't understand_.

* * *

"Do you think I went overboard?" Shion asked, holding an armful of candy. Shina resisted the urge to roll her eyes- overboard didn't even begin to cover it, Shion had cleared out half the vending machine.

"Ugh- I don't get how you stay so tiny when you consume so much junk food." Wendy complained as the four of them walked through the corridors of the train, Tsukiko nodded in agreement.

"I'm jealous."

"Hmm.. well I wouldn't mind growing a little more actually.. I'm sick of people thinking I'm still in grade school." Shion said with a sigh. Shina walked behind them, still feeling out of place amongst all these new people. She wanted to make friends but it could be overwhelming..

At least Tsukiko, Shion and Wendy all seemed nice and normal, the type of girls you'd expect to see in any middle school any where in Japan. Sweet and bubbly (well, Tsukiko was more on the quiet side). They seemed far easier to get along with than the girls currently in her group. Leiko and Mitsugu; There was nothing sweet about either of them from what she'd seen so far, their sharp tongues and acid words set her on edge.. They both seemed the type to upset others for fun. She'd already seen how nasty they could be to each other without even flinching, Shina didn't want to be on the receiving end of their vitriol.

"Oof-" Wendy let out a cry of surprise as someone barged into her. She fell back into Shion, when in turn fell into Tsukiko and then Shina- Shina gripped one of the chairs to stop herself from falling over.

"Hey- careful." Wendy muttered, glaring up at the offending person who'd pushed into her.

A scary looking gang of school boys glared back. Judging by their height and the whisper of a stubble growing on some of their chins, these were highschoolers. One with badly bleached blonde hair gave them a leering grin as he shoved past.

"Apologies, my highnesses." He said sarcastically, his buddies snickered. Shina felt her heart racing as they walked past, it didn't stop until they were out of earshot. There was something scary about that guys toothy grin and mocking black eyes. It was unsettling.

"Honestly, some people are so rude." Wendy huffed, walking ahead back to their seats, a scowl on her face. Shion smiled at her.

"Don't let it bother you- hey look! We're almost here!" Shion said, looking out the window. "Kyoto here we come- I just know this school trip is going to be the best!"

Shina let out a half sigh.. somehow she wasnt so sure.

* * *

 **I call this chapter 'Kyrie's practice run and writing this story again'. I'm not sure if anyone will still even be around to read this chapter, but I didn't want to give up entirely, so please accept this very late piece of garbage ;_;... also i hope I didn't botch people's characterisations too much because I'm out of practice.**

 **Reply to guest reviews;**

 **Wendy Aiko: I'm sorry your country banned ff, hopefully you can still see this. I plan to have the whole girls discussing boys/boys discussing girls scene in the next chapter or two :). I'm not sure how much of a loner I have made Subaru, he definetly isn't the most sociable, but I guess there's a lot of loners in the class to compare him to.**

 **Just another Kid: Thank you for your long review! I hope I managed to write Shina and Yuhara okay in this chapter, but I do feel a bit out of practice, plus I was rushing, so it may of been a little off. Thanks for all the ideas :)**

 **Dr Z: Thank you! I'm glad you like the whole ' Kuroe is a Vampire', the only thing is I'm not sure how Mahiro would ever stop thinking that.. Yes Group 2 will definitely be interesting, I haven't decided how antagonistic they'll be towards each other yet, but it could end up like DRRR (lol jk) Thanks for all the ideas about Mimi. Also thank you for the holiday well-wishing haha**

 **Hopeful guest: Thanks for the nice review and the ideas.**

 **Echo: I'm not dead haha, sorry to worry you.**


End file.
